Hidden Consequences
by mozartmaid
Summary: What if Lois came back from the future with a little more than she bargained for? Set in Season 9, around Pandora.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Consequences**_

_Set during Season 9. All characters and some dialogue property of Warner Brothers. Borrowing for entertainment purposes only._

_**The future…**_

_Lois couldn't believe the events of the day. Clark, willing to die for her. Ollie and Chloe coming to their rescue. And the utter animosity between Chloe and Clark. None of it made any sense. All she knew was that she was in a new world, defined by new rules… and new emotions._

_Clark obviously cared for her more than she had known. Their comfortable flirtations had barely skirted into romantic territory, except for the almost-kiss before Lana had showed up at Chloe's wedding. But this new Clark-he took her breath away with the intensity of his emotions._

_After escaping with their lives from the former Luthor manor, the crew had settled into an abandoned level of apartments, just below the old clock tower for the night. It was one of the few places left in the city where the Kandorians hadn't taken over. Lois had talked with Chloe for a few minutes alone, trying to understand the mistrust her cousin had developed for Clark. Chloe had been vague and unreasonable, hinting that if Lois could only understand one thing about Clark, she would know why Chloe was so upset. Yet Chloe had refused to divulge that one thing, making it impossible for Lois to understand how her farm boy partner could feel responsible for an alien invasion._

_So Lois decided to go to the source, and talk to Clark._

_She found him in his own room, wiping the blood and sweat from the day off his face, his chest bare to his waist as he leaned over a bowl of water. He looked like a warrior from a time long past, doing his ablutions in the golden radiance of the setting red sun._

_He was so beautiful. Despite whatever had transpired between him and Chloe, Lois knew he was a good man. And he had defended her against Zod. That moment in the library, more than anything, gave her the courage to come to his room tonight._

_"Are you okay?" he asked quietly when he saw her standing in the doorway._

_"Define okay," she said in a strained voice, the stress of the day showing. "So far today I've traveled through time, fought off flying aliens and almost got my head chopped off." Lois closed the door and made her way over to Clark. "But, despite all those things, one thing I can't believe ... I can't believe you and Chloe aren't friends anymore."_

_Clark turned away from Lois, maybe hurt at the accusation he found in her eyes. "I turned my back on her," he said, seeming to struggle with some emotion. His next words were layered with tears and regret, throwing Lois' heart into further confusion. "Lois, after you disappeared, I couldn't be around Oliver or Chloe. It reminded me of you and that hurt too much."_

_Lois didn't understand where his strong emotions were coming from, but she felt drawn to him in a way she never had before, or at least, in a way she had never acknowledged. She quietly made her way over to him, watching him carefully._

_"So, I left ... and trained myself to fight Zod."_

_"Clark," she whispered, coming closer to him. "What did you mean about having a history with him?"_

_"Let's just say I made some mistakes," he said, turning back to face her, his words laced with self-recrimination._

_Lois didn't understand why he blamed himself for their current situation. All she could see was Clark who was known for being guilt-ridden over the silliest things, seeming to take the weight of the world upon his shoulders, a burden she didn't think he deserved. "Clark, stop beating yourself up," she said, no longer able to watch him berate himself when all this couldn't possibly have been his fault._ _"You're not alone in this. The truth is, we could all die tomorrow," she said, tears constricting her throat. She didn't understand how she had ended up here, in this time and in this place, but she knew that whatever happened, she wanted to hold onto the way that Clark had looked at her this afternoon. The way he was looking at her now-like she was his whole world._

_"Lois, I died when you left," he whispered, his voice strangled with emotion._

_She stepped closer, daring to lay her hand on his chest, emboldened by the acceptance she read in his eyes. "I'm here now," she answered softly. His hand covered hers, as he slowly leaned down to kiss her._

_Lois didn't know if they would have more than this night together with Zod on their heels, but Clark's lips touching hers filled her with need, and she tasted his as well. If he thought he was the only one that could save them from Zod, then he would need strength to see him through tomorrow's fight. And she intended to give him that strength._

_Lois leaned into Clark's kiss, letting him lead as instinct took over. She would be what she could for him tonight, and as women have for centuries, she would make love to him in the hopes that the love they created would be enough to buoy him to fight the darkness to come._

_As Clark kissed her, she felt an all-consuming connection to him, one that she had never before imagined possible. Kissing Ollie had never been like this, enveloping her whole being. She felt Clark's fingers on her shirt, as he suddenly ripped it open. As their passion grew, Lois felt desperate to get closer to him; she needed him as much as he seemed to need her. Her own fingers roamed over his chest, and she only absently wondered why she had never noticed how well built he was before. She knew he was strong, but feeling the planes of that strength, taut beneath her fingers, was another thing all together._

_He had been through so much, and this much more vulnerable Clark touched her heart in a way she never thought possible. She would be his solace tonight, and whether or not they survived this world, they would forever have this moment between them, a meeting of destined souls that was in the wrong time and place, yet felt right all the same._

_Somehow, they found themselves on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms as each sought to kiss, hold, feel. Lois marveled at how gentle Clark was, despite all of his strength and urgency. At one point, he looked in her eyes and smiled, the look of openness and love there searing itself on her soul. This moment, out of time, a glimpse of the future, would remain with her forever, no matter what the dawn would bring._

_~L&C~_

_The next morning, still wrapped in each other's arms, Lois woke just as the red streaks of early morning sunlight lay across the floor. Somehow during the night, after their passion had subsided, she had ended up spooning Clark, protecting him from all the blame he laid on himself, and shielding him from the dangers that would surely come._

_Lazily, she reached over him, her fingers dancing over the taut muscles of his chest. The unease of what was to come today would not abate, yet she was surprised to feel comforted by what she had shared with Clark. She had meant to offer solace, and yet she had found it in his arms for herself. But she knew her momentary peace could not last… Zod was still at war with their planet…_

_Restless, yet not wanting to wake Clark just yet, she slid from the bed, taking the sheet with her. The cool cotton of the sheet contrasted with the warm rays of the early morning sun. She made her way to the balcony, looking out across a Metropolis that she no longer recognized, a place that was no longer home._

_Welcomed, yet unexpected, she felt Clark's arms come around her waist. She melted into his touch, memories of their night together sending sensations of pleasure rippling through her body._

_She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered huskily, "I wish we had more time."_

_She reached up to touch his jaw, turning in his embrace as her eyes met his. Yes, they both wished they had more than just this moment. They leaned into each other, kissing, sharing an echo of the passion they had created the night before._

_This moment might be all they would ever have…_

~L&C~

_**The present…**_

Clark woke up to Dr. Emil Hamilton flashing a light in his eyes… What Lois had seen of the future, as terrifying as a lot of it had been, had included that one moment of grace. One moment that he had barely acknowledged the possibility of happening with her, even to himself – Lois meant a lot to him, and yet he knew he kept her at arm's length.

In part, because of his secret. But when he was honest with himself, he knew that he had been burned by Lana, and devastated by how Lex had ultimately torn them apart. He feared such a consequence would happen again, should he dare to let anyone else so close to him.

He stood up and went over to where Lois was still lying unconscious. Still, she was precious to him, and the trust that she put in both him and the Blur had only made him care about her even more. Even in that futuristic nightmare, she had been his light, and his rock. Thinking back to how she had put up her own defenses in the past, seeing him in a future where he could admit his love for her, she had been more than willing to show her true heart.

He touched her arm, remembering that connection felt so strongly in her memories of them together. His eyes must have shown how concerned he was as Chloe picked up on it in an instant. "From the look on your face, I take it the future isn't so bright." He glanced up, but couldn't answer her, still trying to process all that he had to deal with now that he knew Zod's plan. "What did you see, Clark?"

~L&C~

Lois woke up at Met Gen with a splitting headache. All she remembered was kissing Clark in the copy room, and then bam—how did she wind up here?

The room was covered with flowers - about five dozen red roses, to be exact. Lois found a card near the closest vase and smiled as she saw it was from Clark. "Feel better. Love, Clark."

A nurse walked by and noticed she was awake. But instead of checking in on her, she did a U-turn and headed for the nurse's station to page someone.

A few minutes later a woman, who Lois assumed was her doctor, came into the room and closed the door. Lois sat up a little straighter in her bed, wondering what was going on.

"Well, this can't be good," Lois mumbled.

"Lois, I am Dr. Crawley, and I examined you when your -boyfriend brought you in," she said, saying 'boyfriend' with a hint of a question in her tone, glancing at all the roses surrounding her patient. "He said you have been fainting, and we checked your blood sugar. You do have a little bit of hypoglycemia – which just means you need to keep a stable amount of sugar in your system and eat every three hours."

"Okay, well that's no biggie. So what is with all the privacy?" Lois asked, nodding towards the closed door.

The doctor wrote something down, and then looked up at Lois pointedly. "Lois, when was your last menstrual period?"

"Um, well… maybe three months ago. I take birth control… usually," she finished weakly, thrown by the question. She knew she hadn't been sexually active in recent months, and the only time she hadn't taken her birth control pill had been during whatever happened in those three weeks lost in her memory.

The doctor made a 'hmm' sound, nodding. "Well, according to our blood tests… you are nine weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Lois whispered in shock, mentally searching for any dates with Clark that had gone further than a perfunctory kiss during the last three months. "How—how is that possible? I mean—I don't remember, uh, sleeping with anyone…"

The doctor gave her a slightly skeptical yet sympathetic look, handing her some pamphlets. "These things happen… But you do have options. Take a look at these, and you can always make another appointment with me if you have further questions."

Seeing that Lois was still dumbfounded, the doctor handed her a card, saying more gently, "And here is a card with my personal line." She patted Lois' hand, "You're not alone, Lois. And remember, you can always get a paternal blood test to find the father… You need some time to think…I'll be back in a few moments with your release papers."

Lois sat there, holding three little pamphlets—one congratulating her on becoming a new mother, another about adoption, and a third, more ominous one, that hinted at abortion.

She immediately threw the last one in the trash. She had no idea how she could be pregnant, but she also knew that there was no way she was going to kill the little life inside of her.

She rolled onto her side, curving her arm around her still rather flat belly, and felt tears well up. _Who the hell could be the father?_ She had barely gone on any dates over the last few months, except with Clark, and she knew they hadn't done anything.

_9 weeks…_She mentally calculated back.

As realization hit her, she sat up with a gasp, suddenly feeling light-headed all over again.

9 weeks ago was during the three weeks when she had disappeared.

_What had happened during that time?_

She had no idea… but she suddenly had a new mission.

She had to find out what had happened to her, and who was responsible for getting her pregnant.

~L&C~

Lois left the hospital and headed straight to the Daily Planet.

She would bury herself in work until she could figure out her next move, though she wasn't sure where to begin… Those three weeks gone from her memory were now crucial to uncover. She started mentally cataloguing what she recalled from just before the three weeks, and just after. When she had disappeared she knew she had put on a strange gold ring. It had either zapped her unconscious, or did something else to her. Tess had been there, and yet Tess seemed completely unaware as to what had happened to her… Or perhaps Tess had simply been lying…

She knew that Tess wasn't likely to tell her the truth, and Lois certainly didn't want Tess to know she was pregnant – she wasn't willing to give away that kind of leverage. But if she could at least find out what happened when she had put on the ring, perhaps that would give her a clue as to what had happened to Lois next...

Besides, she thought she would first prefer to deal obliquely with Tess rather than directly with Clark.

She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around the possible fallout she would have when she told Clark she was pregnant…

When Lois arrived at the Planet, she found the Luthorcorp executive sitting in her editor's chair, reading something on her laptop. Lois cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Do you have a minute?"

Tess gave Lois a knowing smile and nodded. "Glad to see you made a speedy—recovery," she said with a sweeping glance, making Lois wonder how much Tess knew about her trip to the hospital.

Seeing Lois' questioning look, Tess relented just a bit. "Clark just told me you were having sugar issues."

Lois tried to smile, but her nerves were kicking up a storm. She felt like she was somewhat of a time bomb, and she needed answers quickly. It was only a matter of weeks before she started showing, and she desperately needed to know some facts before the whole world knew she was pregnant.

Lois closed the door and took a seat at Tess' desk. "Look Tess, I know we haven't exactly gotten along, but I need you to level with me on something."

That smirk that had appeared only deepened on Tess' face, though she tried to hide it. "Okay, Lane. I'll level with you. What is it you want to know?"

Tess' bland, yet somehow sinister acquiescence sounded a lot like Lex. Lois suppressed making a comment on that. She needed Tess as an ally.

"While I was at the hospital, the doctors discovered something about my—health that may be linked to what happened when I disappeared. All I am asking you is to tell me what happened the moment I disappeared. You were there. What did you see?"

Lois feared she had revealed too much, knowing that Tess wasn't beneath getting her files from Met Gen to see what the doctors had 'discovered.'

But to Lois' surprise, Tess' oblique expression turned serious. After a moment she nodded. "Lois, honestly, I am just as baffled as you are as to what happened. You were literally there one moment, and gone the next… That's all I know. You vanished into thin air."

"How is that even possible, Tess? People don't just vanish!" Lois said irritably. She needed something of a little more likelihood to go on – especially if she was ever to figure out when and by whom she became pregnant.

"Look, Lois. That is all I know. What reason would I have to make something up like that? As much as I love a little mystery, I'd love to know the truth about where you disappeared to. And what's stranger still, you don't seem to remember any of it," Tess said, leaning back in her chair as she studied Lois.

"If you had anything to do with what happened during those three weeks, Tess, trust me, I'll find out," Lois said, feeling unnerved by Tess' blasé attitude about her strange claim.

"So what exactly did the doctors find?" Tess couldn't help but ask.

Now Lois did her own smirking. "Not so fast, Tess. I have some answers to get first. When I have all the facts, you'll eventually get the story."

~L&C~

On the way back down to the bullpen, Lois mulled over her conversation with Tess. Tess hadn't revealed much, and perhaps it was as she said: Lois had simply vanished.

But Lois had clearly gone somewhere for those three weeks… she had experienced strange visions, which had sent her to Dr. Friskin for therapy, and yet now, Lois couldn't recall a single one. It was almost as if they had been wiped out.

And when she had reappeared on the monorail? That opened up a whole other can of worms… the woman that had been after her, the way her hands had been bandaged. It had appeared as if she had been in a war zone. It made absolutely no sense – any of it. But whatever had happened, it had left her pregnant.

She now had to deal with the consequences.

Her heart did a little lurch as she approached her desk, seeing Clark waiting to speak to her. She had no idea what she'd say to him. She certainly couldn't tell him about the baby - not yet - and she wouldn't say anything here. Besides, she had no way to explain it.

She couldn't bear to face any judgment or perhaps worse, pity from him, either– or even begin to think about the repercussions this pregnancy would have on their relationship.

Clark meant more to her than ever, and she feared news of her pregnancy would cause her to lose him forever.

"Lois, are you feeling better?" he asked solicitously, offering her a donut.

She tried to give him a smile. "Doc says as long as I eat every three hours, I'm golden. Happy?"

"Very," he smiled back, giving her a warm look that she could somehow feel to her toes. "I almost lost you once. I don't want it to happen again," Clark said affectionately. Then suddenly, he came closer to her, making her feel boxed in. "What are we doing?"

She eyed him, slightly aggravated. She had too much on her mind to deal with a Clark Kent existential crisis. "I'm eating a maple doughnut. And you're kind of invading my personal space."

He stepped back from her, but his eyes still locked onto hers. "I mean us. Lois and Clark, Clark and Lois, as a couple."

God, they couldn't be a couple, she knew that. As soon as he found out about the baby, it would surely be over between them. She threw up her hand, immediately defensive, "Whoa there, cowboy! You just went from ten to, like, one hundred and ten in two seconds flat. Let's just slow it down. I still need to get my feet back under me," she said, taking a seat at her desk.

"You can lean on me for strength. I feel stronger when you're around, anyway."

She looked up at him, wanting so much to lean on him. But she knew Smallville's sense of right and wrong. He would insist on her finding the father, and make him take responsibility. But she couldn't remember even having sex in the last three months, let alone having any idea who the father could be!  
She had to let Clark down easy, especially when he was giving her such a sweet look of encouragement. "I have done this dating thing wrong so many times," she started.

"Then let's do it right. Let's take our time."

His reassurance hit her in the gut, having waited so long for Clark to acknowledge that there was something real between them. She swallowed hard, liking the sound of taking it slow with him, but knowing that it was too late. That things could never progress further than their mild flirtations and that amazing kiss he had given her a few weeks ago right here in the bullpen.

"Really?" she began slowly. "Well, it's hard for a girl to say no to an offer like that…I just hope…you know what you're getting into," she said cryptically, turning away from him to get to work – and before he could see the tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Lois decided she couldn't take sitting across from Clark another minute. She could just see that whatever future they may have had together had disappeared, like so much dust in the wind. And she had been given no say in the decision whatsoever…

Her future had been decided for her.

She left her desk abruptly, and was heading to the ladies room, but realized that she didn't want any gossip starting up about her if she was found crying, which she felt on the verge of doing.

So she left, with just her Blackberry and wallet in hand, and called her cousin.

"Hey Lois, how are you feeling?" Chloe answered.

The tears started spilling even before Lois could speak. "Chloe… where are you? Can we talk?"

"Absolutely. Lo, what is it?"

"I don't want to say over the phone. How about that coffee shop, over on Main?"

"Sure, I can be there in fifteen minutes."

Lois hung up the phone, trying to shake some sense into herself. She thought maybe it was the baby hormones that were making her cry… all she knew was that she felt completely alone. The only person she knew who she hoped had a chance of understanding was Chloe.

The General would be disappointed in her, regardless of whether or not she could remember how it had all happened. In fact, because she couldn't remember, it would make him just that more upset with her. And Lucy would simply gloat, because Lois would prove once and for all, who was the failure in the family.

All she really had left was Chloe.

~L&C~

Chloe found Lois at the coffee shop, sipping a peppermint tea. That in itself was strange for Lois. Usually it was coffee all the way.

"Hey, Lois, I'm here," she said, waving to her cousin as she ordered her drink.

Chloe could tell Lois was faking a smile, and it just made her more anxious to get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

"So, what's the 911 emergency?" Chloe tried to ask lightly, sliding into the booth across from Lois.

Lois looked back at her with bloodshot eyes, and Chloe could see that more tears threatened to fall.

"I don't know how it happened, honest. And I don't mean because I was out on a drinking binge or anything. Cause I haven't given myself one of those kinds of headaches for a number of years. You know? It's certainly not as much fun anymore. Not like back in the day… when I'd wander around campus in my jammies after drinking some stupid frat boys under the table…" Lois started babbling, feeling herself begin to panic.

"Lo, breathe," Chloe encouraged, reaching across the table to pat Lois' hand. "Start at the beginning."

Lois took a deep breath, letting it out in a long stream. She paused to gather her courage and then looked up at Chloe. "All I know is… I have three weeks of blocked memory… and somehow I'm – pregnant."

Chloe stared at Lois, almost as if she wasn't convinced she'd heard correctly. "Lois, are you sure?"

Lois glared at her cousin and flashed the two pamphlets that the doctor had given to her earlier. "I don't think you get these unless they're sure… but Chloe, honestly, I have no idea who the father is…" Lois squeaked out, tears spilling down her cheeks once more.

Chloe became really quiet, processing what Lois had just told her.

"Does Clark know?"

Lois shook her head. "I couldn't bear to tell him, Chloe. Especially when I don't even know who the father is!"

"But, um… I mean, have you and Clark…?" Chloe tried to ask, pretty certain that they hadn't slept together. At least based on the information she had at hand.

Lois shook her head. "No… we weren't there yet. You know that… Smallville and I have just been… taking it slow. But now—"

Chloe squeezed Lois' hand. "It's going to be okay, Lois. Somehow, we'll get through this. Don't worry, okay?"

"You can't tell him, Chloe. Please promise me…. I know I'll have to—eventually. Just please, let me do this on my own time."

Chloe's own thoughts were going a mile a minute, knowing that Lois had to have gotten pregnant in the future if she had no memory of how it had happened. The two most likely candidates were either Clark or perhaps Zod… which she couldn't even bear thinking about. But either one meant that Lois would have to know the truth sooner rather than later. Who knew what kind of consequences there would be if she was pregnant with a Kryptonian's baby?

Chloe sighed, carefully weighing what to tell Lois. "Lois, we know that you disappeared for three weeks… are you sure the timelines match up?"

Lois nodded, seeking another tissue in her purse. "Yep. Nine weeks, and three days. It had to have happened during that time. There's no doubt."

"Lois, you have to tell Clark," Chloe said directly, then back tracked, as she realized how harsh that sounded. "What I mean is, there could be more—consequences here than any of us realize. He needs to know."

"Why? Until I know who the father is, why should I humiliate myself and destroy the trust Clark has in me?" Lois wiped her eyes as fresh tears started to flow. "And the worst part is, he was so concerned about me. He must have sent over like, five dozen roses," Lois laughed a little through her tears. "How can I hurt him like that, Chloe?"

Chloe thought a minute, trying to think of a way to convince Lois that she needed to tell Clark about the baby. "What did they say at the hospital? I mean, do you know anything about the health of the baby? Maybe you won't need to say anything if, uh…" Chloe trailed off, feeling a bit ashamed that she'd even suggest Lois might lose the baby.

"Don't even say it. As much as this pregnancy freaks me out, the thought of losing it almost terrifies me more… No, when they brought me in, Dr. Hamilton ran all sorts of tests on me. Nothing came up out of the ordinary… oh, except that I'm hypoglycemic," Lois said, biting into the little cookie that had come with her tea.

"And you have absolutely no memory as to how you got pregnant?" Chloe asked, full of sympathy for her cousin, and for once wishing that Lois knew the truth about Clark. It would help Lois recognize the potential danger she could be in.

"No, Chloe. I don't remember anything. Believe me, I wish I did," Lois said forlornly.

Chloe leaned in, making sure that Lois was looking her in the eye as she tried to convey how serious this was. "Lois, all we know is that something was going on during those three weeks. You know there are weird things that happen in Smallville… You don't know entirely what you are dealing with," Chloe said, trying to convey the seriousness of the matter without scaring Lois any more than she already was.

"Are you telling me that I may be having a meteor rock freak baby?" Lois said humorlessly. "Please, Chloe. Obviously I know that it is not normal to have three weeks missing of your life… and it's even crazier to wake up from it all to discover you are pregnant. Still… there is a logical explanation here. We'll figure it out. But I'll be damned if I'm going to tell Clark Kent about it."

~L&C~

Chloe entered Watchtower, feeling the weight of being a reluctant secret keeper once more.

She wouldn't tell Clark, but she'd make sure Clark talked to Lois as soon as possible. As upset as Lois was this afternoon, surely there's no way she would be able to hide the truth from Clark for too long.

Oliver was there doing some work on a laptop, but Chloe didn't say much to him. She was afraid the dam would break and she'd spill everything, so instead she went straight to work to see if they had any updates on the Kandorians.

Clark blew into Watchtower a few moments after Chloe arrived, a smile beaming across his face.

Oliver shook his head sardonically, "You know, for a guy who just got a mondo case of kryptonite, you sure seem happy."

"Well, the sun is shining, and Lois is going to be all right," Clark said confidently.

Chloe didn't know how long his sunny outlook would last once he knew the truth about Lois, but she couldn't say anything about that yet. Instead, she rambled on about what she could talk about, hoping to reassure herself in the process. "She should be fine. Dr. Emil ran every possible test on her, and she's healthy and doesn't remember a thing. Except, of course, the flowers that Clark sent to her hospital room, but who could forget five dozen roses?"

If Dr. Emil was at all concerned about the pregnancy, Chloe wondered if he would say something to Clark, patient-doctor confidentiality aside. He might have noticed something in Lois' blood work and was looking for a good time to tell Clark… Still, Lois _was_ healthy and strong… No matter what the personal consequences, Chloe had to believe that Lois would make it through this pregnancy.

Oliver was still teasing Clark for his over-indulgent display of his affections for Lois. "Five dozen roses. Wow. That's subtle."

Chloe was burning just beneath the surface and consequently threw herself into work. "Look, I really don't get why the two of you are grinning, considering the fact that we're all about to die terribly tragic deaths in the not-so-distant future."

Clark looked more optimistic than Chloe had seen him in a long time. "That's because if we do something in the present, we can change all that."

_But you can't change the fact that Lois got pregnant in the future, _Chloe quietly admonished.

Oliver came forward to put in his two cents. "Well, I vote we take Zod out right now. That way, he doesn't have a chance to take the sunshine off our shoulders."

Clark shook his head. "No. In the future that I saw, I tried to fight Zod. All I did was turn him into a more powerful enemy."

"Clark, just because you learned a lesson in teamwork doesn't mean we have to stop fighting Zod," Chloe chimed in. She just hoped that however Lois got pregnant, Zod had nothing to do with it… but based on the smile Clark had walked in here with, she was willing to bet that things between Lois and Clark in the future had had its upside.

"Going up against Zod will only force him to come back with everything he has," Clark said.

Oliver smirked at Clark's optimism. "So, what, you think you two can just hug it out?"

"When my father said 'save Zod,' what I think he meant was save Zod from himself. Now, if I can befriend him, show him how good life can be here – "

With Lois in the middle of it all, one way or another, Chloe thought Zod was more dangerous than ever. "That would be a mistake. Clark, if Zod gets his solar towers online, that gives him all the power in the world and us none, including you. Zod will fly psychopathic circles around you."

"Chloe, I've seen what happens when I treat Zod like the enemy. This time, I'm going to do things the right way."

"Well, good luck, Clark," Oliver said, patting Clark on the back as he headed out the door. "Some of us have problems just dealing with earthlings… I have a meeting, so I'll see you two later."

When Oliver left, Chloe felt the need to say something to Clark about Lois well up in her again. She let out her frustration in a huge release of breath.

"I didn't want to say anything with Oliver here…"

"What is it, Chloe?" Clark asked, looking concerned.

Chloe turned to Clark, leveling with him. "Look, I've had to carry any number of secrets for various reasons over the years, almost always needing to protect someone. But this last… I just don't know if I can say anything, yet I can't _not _say something because- I fear that Lois is in danger."

Chloe's heart secretly warmed as Clark went predictably into over-protective mode. "What? What do you mean, Chloe? Was there something else that Dr. Hamilton said to you?"

Chloe knew that the words had to come from Lois herself. Chloe had gotten into trouble too many times before trying to fight other people's battles. But she also knew that Clark needed to know what was going on. "I—I can't say, Clark. But I beg you, please talk to Lois later. One on one, away from the Planet and other prying eyes. Maybe she'll tell you," Chloe said cryptically. "Just… be gentle with her, okay?"

~L&C~

Clark couldn't get Chloe to elaborate on what she had meant that afternoon about Lois. She kept insisting that he needed to go talk to Lois and that she might be in some sort of danger. Danger was nothing new to Lois, but the look of almost desperation that Chloe kept giving him made him think it was something much more than Lois' typical brushes with peril.

He went over to the Talon later that evening to try and figure out what was going on.

As he headed up the steps, he slowed down as he thought he heard Lois crying. He didn't want to use his abilities to spy on her, and resolved to figure out what was wrong with her the old fashioned way.

"Lois?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Go away, Smallville," came her muffled reply.

"Lois, please," he paused, but didn't hear her move. "Lois, I'm not leaving until you open this door."

Eventually he heard her march across the apartment and open it. "Why are you here, Clark?"

He took in her appearance, wrapped in a sweater and puffy eyes. "I don't know… just checking to see how you're doing. You didn't come back to the bullpen this afternoon, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

She smirked, and though he could tell she had been crying, he was glad to see a bit of the Lois he knew under whatever was bothering her. "Nice try. Pretty sure Chloe said something… or wanted to say something?" she said, her chin jutting up in question.

He relented with a sigh. "She's worried about you. But I swear she didn't tell me anything… Just that I should talk to you. Are you okay?" he asked gently.

He saw her weaken her resolve for just a second, but then crossed her arms defensively. "I'm fine, Smallville. Really. I can handle this. Thanks for coming by, but I'll be all right," she said, moving towards the door to usher him out.

"Lois," he chided softly, "I can see that you're not fine. I thought we were—I mean, you can trust me… what is it?"

He saw tears threaten to spill in her eyes, but she smiled over-brightly to cover them. "Look, Smallville, I appreciate the concern. I just need some time to figure out how I'll handle this. It's not that I don't trust you, I just need to sort some things out on my own first, okay?"

Clark nodded, intending to leave if that was what she wanted. But a sound reached his super hearing, completely unintentionally, that he couldn't ignore.

Two heartbeats were coming from Lois, one much fainter than the other.

He was so shocked that he simply stared at her for a moment, trying to remember what she had just said. "When you're ready, I hope you'll let me help you," he said huskily, suddenly wanting to bombard her with a dozen different questions.

"Thanks, Smallville. So, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the Planet," she said, reaching to give him a hug.

As he pulled her to him, he listened again - this time intentionally -to confirm that he heard a second heartbeat.

"Call me anytime you want to talk, okay?" he said gently, pulling out of the hug, but not letting her go.

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

He turned and left, waiting for her to shut the door behind him, as he needed to gather his thoughts.

Lois was pregnant.

To be sure, he x-rayed through the door, seeing Lois stand where he had left her, staring at the closed door. He hated spying on her like this, but he had to know… he looked deeper, and sure enough, he saw what he knew was already there – a baby.

He immediately felt guilty for spying on her and turned away, suddenly feeling even more confused, if not downright hurt.

Whose baby was it? Had she been seeing anyone else?

He thought he knew her well enough that she wasn't… so what had happened?

She was obviously upset by the pregnancy…

Had it been rape?

Clark's jaw tensed in anger, fearing someone had hurt her like that. But she didn't startle at his touch or show any other signs that women who had suffered such a trauma usually show.

So it had to have been consensual. And he knew that Lois and he hadn't—

Wait. The future. Had it happened then?

Lois wouldn't remember, which would explain why she was so upset, trying to figure out how she was pregnant. Clark felt guilty that she didn't have her knowledge of the future anymore, thanks to Dr. Emil's treatment, no matter how vague it had been. She couldn't remember them together… of course she was frantic!

Clark felt a flurry of emotions as he sped back to Watchtower. He felt uncertain, and yet a growing excitement if he, in fact, was going to be a father…

But Chloe had said Lois was in danger…maybe she was right to worry. He had no idea what a Kryptonian pregnancy would be like for Lois.

Clark suddenly had more questions than answers. He wanted to talk to Jor-El, and find out what he knew of any possible hidden dangers, but first he needed to talk to Chloe.

And then Lois.

And this time, she'd tell him what was going on… and he'd finally tell her, too.

~L&C~

Lois had never felt so confused in all her life.

Part of her had wanted to confess the truth to Clark, right then and there. But the fact that she couldn't remember how she had gotten pregnant kept her silent.

She feared that she would lose Clark forever once the truth got out… she knew it couldn't be his baby. Even if she had gotten drunk one night or was in some other way incapacitated, she knew in her heart that Clark would never take advantage of her. And yet the question remained – whose could it be?

Tears threatened to fall again as she tried to recall something, _anything_ about those three weeks…

But Dr. Friskin knew something. Lois had the strangest sensation that she had known something about what had happened, and yet had somehow forgotten… it was as if any memory even associated with whatever had happened to her during those three weeks had been completely wiped out.

Unconsciously, she cradled the small life inside her. "How could I forget how you happened, little one?" she whispered.

It was after eight, and Lois didn't have the patience to wait until tomorrow to go to Dr. Friskin's. Besides, since she stopped therapy, Lois had ignored all of Dr. Friskin's follow-up calls and didn't really want to speak to the woman face to face.

She smiled, feeling lighter and more like herself than she had since she woke up in the hospital.

"Nothing livens up a Friday night like a little breaking and entering. Kid, you're gonna see your momma in action!"

~L&C~

Clark blew into Watchtower, his emotions in a spin. He wasn't sure if he was upset that Lois hadn't told him the truth or excited over the fact that he was going to be a father. However, both women that had known had kept that secret from him. His roiling emotions exploded at the first person he saw. "Chloe, how could you not have told me that Lois is pregnant?"

"Whoa, easy on the dress down, Clark. I told you that I hate getting stuck in the middle of the web of other people's secrets… " she said, turning away from her computer to glare at him. Then, apparently seeing how in turmoil he was, she softened her tone. "So, I take it she told you?"

He sighed, shaking his head in wonderment. "No. I heard the heartbeat."

Chloe nodded, realizing Clark hadn't actually talked to Lois about the pregnancy. "Okay, so you know part one of the puzzle…" Chloe began slowly. "Part two might be a little trickier. You were the only one besides Tess who has any inkling as to what happened to Lois in the future. Any idea who the father is?"

Clark almost looked a little abashed as he shrugged. "It's me."

"Wow… um, well, that's interesting. Are you sure? I mean, I know you trust Lois—"

Clark glared at her. "Chloe, I was there. Trust me. I'm the father."

Chloe accepted that with a nod, crossing her arms and waiting for him to continue. "So, now what?"

Clark started pacing. "I need to talk to Jor-El. You were right to be worried. We don't know what can happen… and I need to talk to Lois," he said with just a hint of dread. "I have to tell her the truth about me, whether I want to or not."

Chloe gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. "Clark, what do you think you'll tell her first? That she has a Kryptonian's baby inside her or that you are that Kryptonian? I mean, she's gotta know both things in pretty quick order, Clark."

"Easy, Chloe. I am just trying to process this all myself. I don't know how to tell her, but I will… I just hope everything will be all right."

Chloe eyed him carefully. "And are you all right with this? I mean… I know you care about Lois, but—"

"Don't worry, Chloe. I won't abandon your cousin." Clark gazed out of the large stained-glass window, his gaze softening as he thought about Lois. "I do love her," he said softly. Then, he turned to Chloe, with an almost sheepish shrug of his shoulders. "Of course this isn't exactly how I had planned things, but if everything goes well…" He suddenly smiled, optimism lighting through his eyes. "Chloe, if Lois has this baby, then there is hope for me, and possibly the Kandorians as well. It will be definitive proof that we can assimilate and have normal lives on earth… This baby… will become a symbol of hope."

~L&C~

Lois' lock-picking kit had gotten her in and out of many jams over the last several years.

"You've saved me almost as many times as the Blur," she whispered, giving her pack a quick air kiss before shoving it back in her purse, entering Dr. Friskin's office.

There was little security here, which, while Lois was grateful, she would prefer that her deep dark secrets not have such easy access. However, tonight she was relieved that she only had one locked door to bust through.

She found the filing cabinet, and used a generic key to open the lock. She rolled her eyes at how many mass produced keys opened the same locks of so many things.

"Labron, Laggart, Lahey…Lane," she read aloud, digging through the files, her small flashlight wedged under her arm so she could see the names.

She snagged her file and sat down on the couch where she had been subjected to so many therapy sessions. Like most doctors, Dr. Friskin had horrible handwriting, so it took a while before Lois found what she was looking for.

_"…has sexual dreams about co-worker." _"Clark?" she laughed aloud. "Really? Why don't I remember that?" _"Perhaps dreams signify desire to uncover something hidden. Obsessed with a mysterious caller. Suggested to patient that perhaps she needs to focus on the man she knows, rather than the one she doesn't."_

"Well, that wasn't very helpful… " Lois murmured, closing the file. She remembered thinking that Clark was the Blur – that had been as helpful as a hole in the head. She had been convinced that Clark was the Blur, and yet the Blur had called her right in front of him… One thing she'd never forget was the crushing disappointment that she had been wrong. It had only made her feelings that much more confusing. Clark had always seemed like the kind of guy people depended on, and it really hadn't been that big a leap of faith to believe he was the Blur… it had also relieved all her guilt she had about enjoying helping the Blur, worrying that her feelings had been so much more than altruistic. And to think, if even for a few short hours, that her Clark – who she could joke with and was falling for by the day – had also been the hero that she fell deeper for through each secret telephone conversation… well, it had been an amazing coalescing of all her feelings, a sense of rightness had filled her at the idea. But when the Blur had called her, with Clark standing just a few feet away, all those feelings became chaotic again, and her heart was once more divided. Because her heart had stirred once more when she heard the Blur's voice, even as she had felt so right and at home held in Clark's arms after the Blur's rescue…

She sighed heavily at the memory, reaching to put the folder back. And, to add insult to injury, she was no closer to remembering what had happened during her three weeks of blocked memory, and no closer to discovering how the hell she had gotten pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark landed at the Fortress, the events of the day weighing heavily on his heart.

He knew that Lois was the proverbial 'one', yet he had been keeping her at a distance. As Chloe had more than once astutely noted, he had probably been not only trying to protect his secret, but his heart. He had been so devastated by what had happened to Lana, and it terrified him to think that Lois could be used the same way…

And yet, he knew that he had kept Lana at a distance for so long not just because he wanted to keep her safe, but when he was honest with himself, because he hadn't been sure she really was who he was meant to be with.

But with Lois—his heart had known the truth far longer than his head.

Now, she needed to know the other truth, about him. Her life was at stake, and no secret was worth protecting more than Lois' life.

Besides, she was a part of him now, forever bonded by the child they had created. She had every right to know the truth.

"Jor-El, I need your guidance," Clark cried out to the large, crystalline cave.

"What is it, my son?" came Jor-El's voice, echoing in the cavernous Fortress all around Clark.

"Lois… she's pregnant with my child. I need to know if there is any danger for her, as a human, to carry a Kryptonian baby."

"Kal-El, though you have a greater destiny, I am proud that our heritage will live on, here on Earth. However, I cannot yet determine the safety of the mother. You will have to bring her here to allow me to examine her and the baby."

Clark nodded, resigning himself to what he knew must be done. "I will have to tell her everything first. I don't want to overwhelm her. But I will bring her here to you, as soon as I can."

~L&C~

The next morning, Lois woke up to the worst morning sickness she could ever imagine.

Her stomach heaved, and she felt clammy and dizzy. She made it to the bathroom before she hurled, though she felt like she couldn't get back up on her own. Lois leaned against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, waiting until the room stopped spinning.

She had noticed mild morning sickness over the last week or so, though she had chalked it up to her sugar problem. Still, nothing this intense had bothered her before.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said softly, patting her barely existent baby belly. "What are you doing to me, kid?"

She tried to stand up, grabbing onto the sink for support. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Lois was worried by how sallow her skin appeared.  
She heard a knock at her front door, and called over her shoulder, "Be there in a minute."

But she was still too dizzy to leave the bathroom. "Okay, Lane, you can do this," she coached herself.

She took a few steadying breaths, and then headed towards the front door. She got as far as the sofa, which she grabbed onto for support, feeling like she'd either puke or faint.

"Door's open," she eventually said, heading over to sit on the couch until she felt less dizzy.

"Lois, are you okay?" said Clark in alarm hurrying over to her, the bagels in his hand he had brought for breakfast now forgotten.

"Not going to lie to you, Smallville. I've felt better," she said, a wan smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked solicitously, hovering over her worriedly.

"Just… an upset stomach," she said vaguely, not looking at him.

"I brought you bagels," Clark offered, rather apologetically. "But I guess they are out of the question?"

She simply nodded her head.

Clark's expression filled with more concern. He sat down next to Lois, a look of immense guilt on his features. "I'm so sorry, Lois," he said at last, gaining a look of wary puzzlement from her.

"For what? I'm just not feeling on my a-game, that's all. No big deal," she tried to say lightly, laying her head back on the couch. Her actions belied her words; she still felt dizzy and a little nauseated. Then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. It forced her to sit up, bending over the pain in her belly, as panic seized through her.

"Lois? What's wrong?" Clark asked in alarm, his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, feeling completely helpless and freaked out. Lois saw Clark's eyes widen in concern, and she knew that she had to tell him. The pain was too intense… was she going to die? She hesitated only a moment, but another wrench of pain tore through her, forcing the truth out of her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, her face contorted in agony.

~L&C~

Clark panicked and immediately whisked her away to the Fortress, not caring that he would have a lot to explain. The look on Lois' face trumped all other concerns. He had to know that she would be all right.

"Clark, what happened?" she asked, her voice shaking with uncertainty as her eyes took in the snowy confines of the Fortress. She hadn't exactly passed out, but the trip to the Fortress had obviously disoriented her.

She was cradled in his arms, and he felt anguish tear through him, not knowing where to begin. "Lois, I promise I will explain. I knew about the baby. I brought you here—"

"Lay the mother down, Kal-El, and I will examine her and the baby's condition," came the echoing voice of Jor-El.

"Clark? Where are we?" Lois looked up at him, curiosity and maybe a bit of fear etched on her features.

Clark's eyes sought hers, hoping to reassure her. "Lois, do you trust me?"  
Her features softened just a bit, even as he could see that she was still concerned over what was happening. But her faith in him outweighed her fear. She eventually nodded, and he squeezed her hand lightly in return. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise, Lois," he tried to say reassuringly, trying to calm her. He felt rushed and worried about overwhelming Lois with the truth. Clark had wanted to tell her everything over a simple breakfast of bagels. But her condition had forced him to act, to bring her here.

"Clark, what is going on? Where are we? Who was just speaking?" Lois asked in rapid fire. She was obviously still in pain, but coherent enough to want to figure out exactly what was going on.

Clark felt his jaw tense, worry coursing through him. This wasn't at all how he had imagined Lois learning the truth about him. But he needed her to trust him. "Lois…I need to know that you will be all right… Please… just lie still," he said, setting her down on the smooth surface of a crystal step, not letting go of her hand. He looked up and spoke to Jor-El. "I brought her here as you asked."

Suddenly, Lois was floating in a cool white light. Clark watched helplessly as she drifted away from him, waiting for Jor-El to speak.

After several minutes, she floated back down again. Clark helped her sit up, though terror and worry was etched on her face. "Clark, what is going on?" she asked in a low deliberate voice. "I need an explanation, pronto."

He reached for her hand as Jor-El began to speak. "Kal-El, the baby is growing at a more rapid rate than a normal Earth baby. The yellow sun is causing the baby to grow much faster, meaning that the child will be born in six months, rather than nine, which is normal for an Earth pregnancy. The baby will have your powers, though you have to seek a way to limit those powers, at least for the length of the pregnancy. Have the mother wear blue kryptonite, which will not only boost her immune system, but will keep the pregnancy in balance."

Clark looked down at Lois, whose eyes were wet with tears. She was trembling and uncertain. Clark knew he couldn't explain the truth here, in this alien ice castle. He needed to be someplace where he knew Lois would feel comfortable. Without a word, he suddenly gathered her in his arms once more and whisked her away to the barn.

He sat her gently down on the sofa, and quietly went over to his trunk where he kept many of his Kryptonian treasures. He still had the blue kryptonite from the Kryptonian woman who had come from the future to assassinate him. Like all of Clark's pieces of meteorite, it was contained in a small leaden box, to keep the effects from reaching him. He turned back to Lois, her eyes fixed on him, full of confusion and even fear. He handed Lois the box and stepped away from her, as much to distance himself from the kryptonite as to not intimidate her further.

"Open the lid… it will help," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers as he willed her to understand.

She stared at him a long moment, apparently not trusting herself to speak. However, she had also heard what the voice in the ice castle had said.  
Lois opened the box, letting out a small gasp as the rock started glowing a light blue. Immediately she felt relieved, causing her to eye the crystal carefully, and then look back up at Clark, hoping he would explain.

"Clark, I've seen meteor showers and alien spaceships and met all kinds of strange people in my life," she began slowly. "But I have no idea where we just were or… what is going on."

He walked over to the window, careful to keep his distance from the kryptonite. "I had imagined telling you about this a million different ways… never once had I pictured this scenario," he began, his voice heavy with regret. He turned to her, resolving to come out with the truth. "The first meteor shower… it did more than affect the people of Smallville with strange and freakish powers. I – "He turned to her, seeing the fear in her eyes, yet the openness there that was always part of her. She was willing to hear him out, and he wanted to explain this in a way she could relate to. Whatever happened after his cards were laid on the table, he didn't want her to fear him. He changed his tactic, searching for the way forward. "You know how you trusted the—Blur to protect you? And how you knew that he would use his powers to help people, to protect mankind?"

Realization seemed to slowly dawn in Lois' eyes, but she didn't seem to grasp the full truth of it yet. "Yes," she answered in a small voice. "What are you saying, Clark?"

"The Blur isn't one of the meteor infected masses, Lois. He—he came here, sent by his father to protect mankind. Lois – I – I am the Blur," he finally got out.

~L&C~

Lois stared at Clark for a long moment, still trying to wrap her mind around the trip to the ice castle and how they had gotten there and back in just a few seconds flat. And the voice… "._..the baby will have your powers…"_

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, even before she realized she had asked the question aloud. "Wait a minute… you – you lied to me! Just a few days ago, I was convinced that you were the Blur, and yet you insisted that I was off my rocker! Clark! Why didn't you tell me then?" she said, looking up at him with her eyes full of hurt.

"To protect you," he responded, but had the grace to look abashed. "I mean, I meant to tell you – eventually. But Lois, you –you're pregnant and when I saw you in pain I—"

"Rushed in to save me?" she finished for him, the pain of his lies written eloquently on her face.

He nodded reluctantly. "There are things you need to know, which is why I took you to the Fortress. To be sure that you were all right." He looked ashamed, and she worried about how she had become pregnant – was there something weirder going on here that he hadn't wanted a normal doctor to see?

"So, how did I get pregnant?" she finally asked, fear slaking through her. "Are you telling me that we had some weird alien Kama sutra thing going on?" Lois said, her voice rising as she got more worked up over the idea.

Clark rushed to explain. "No, Lois, it—it's not like that at all. Please, this is really hard for me to explain. Just… one thing at a time," he said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. "The ring that you put on, when you disappeared?"

"What does that ring have to do with anything?" she asked, her tone full of suspicion.

Clark released a rush of air, gathering his courage. "The ring actually made you time travel, Lois," he paused letting that sink in a moment. "You went a year into the future… "

"What? How?" she asked, taken aback by this revelation. Then, the reporter instinct in her kicking in, she said, "What did I see?"

"_I_ saw… what happened to you. It's a bit complicated, but your memories of that are gone… Lois, the long and short of it is, we – made love in the future. And now—" he gestured towards her.

"The future? Clark, what the hell is going on here?" she asked heatedly, worry making her lash out in anger. "Wait, you are telling me we made love in the future and now—"

He nodded slowly. "Lois, I know this is a lot to take in." He came as close as he dared with the blue kryptonite still within range, his eyes urging her to understand. "I told you that—I'm not from here, Lois. And things happen that I can't always explain… but we… in the future—"

"I got pregnant," she stated, sounding in shock, sticking to the salient point. "How can I not remember all this?"

He approached her cautiously, opening the lead box. "The blue meteor rock will help you, but it takes away my powers," he explained quietly.

She took it and put the blue rock into the box, staring at it a long moment. When she looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes. "I feel so confused, Clark. I don't know what to think – I mean, I was terrified to tell you about the baby, thinking that you would—leave, I guess. But now, I am in shock, I suppose," she babbled on, wiping her eyes. "You're the Blur… _and_ the father of my child, and yet I was ignorant to it all? How is that even possible?"

"Lois," he began slowly, "this is scary for me, too."

She glared at him, "Don't even go there, Clark! You at least have the whole picture, while I've just been blindly bumbling along, thinking we were just a normal – well perhaps a little old-fashioned – but a normal couple. But now… It was all a lie! A ruse! I'm the one who's scared, Clark! I don't know what to expect here…"

He could see her growing more upset by the second, and he tried to touch her shoulder, hoping she would calm a bit and listen to him. "Lois, even though the circumstances are not how we may have wanted things to happen, I am happy about the baby," he said gently.

Her teary eyes met his clear ones, and he could see how hurt she was. The anger was just a shield, and her vulnerability underneath wrenched his heart. "Then why do I feel so lost in all this?" she said, making a sweeping gesture. "I'm obviously in a high risk pregnancy, since we don't know what you and I – and, last I checked, we were dating. Taking it slow. This is not taking it slow, Clark."

He pulled her in for a half hug, tentatively, afraid she'd reject him. "Lois, we'll find our way through this together, I promise."

She pulled away from him, leaning over to rest her elbows on her knees, her hair covering her face. "I guess we will, Smallville… It's just… I feel like something was stolen from me, something precious."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

She sat up, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I—I don't want to talk about it right now, Clark." Lois suddenly stood, taking the lead box with her. "I need to think through some things… thanks for this, I guess," she said, lifting the box in a small gesture.

"Lois, where are you going?"

She headed down the steps, moving faster as she went, afraid he'd make her stay. "I just need to think, Smallville."

He supersped to stand right in her way.

She glanced up at him, a shocked look on her face that slowly melted into one of reserved calm. "Clark, I get that you have saved me on multiple occasions, and—believe me when I say I am grateful. But – I'm still trying to understand what we are to each other, and I am kinda missing a large part of that puzzle," she said, gesturing to her barely visible pregnant stomach.

"I remember," he said huskily, his eyes searching hers, looking for any sign of recognition of what they meant to each other.

"But I don't," she said simply, feeling tears creep up once more. "I have a lot to think about, Clark. Just… please, if you care about me, you'll let me go."

~L&C~

Clark stepped aside and watched Lois leave, guilt wracking his conscience.

And what was worse, fear.

Lois knew he was the Blur now, though he wasn't sure what she thought of that information or what she would do with it. He took a steadying breath, remembering anomalous times where she had learned the truth about him, and then had promptly forgotten due to time travel or potions. She had always been understanding and had stood by him. She wouldn't use it against him, of that he was sure.

She was the vulnerable one, he realized, guilt slamming him in the chest once more.

Pregnant with the Blur's baby… she would be a target in no time if word got out.

She needed space. He could understand that.

But he would still look out for her.

~L&C~

The real flood of tears hit Lois when she stepped outside and she realized she had no way of getting off the Kent farm. She was stuck here, at least for now.

And the realization that she wanted desperately to leave, when in times past, she had considered the Kent farm her home, hurt her even more.

Who was Clark Kent, exactly?

She couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that he was an alien and that she was somehow carrying an alien baby. She felt nauseated at that idea… and yet, she had loved the Blur and Clark. She knew him better than most, she thought.

She should feel joy at the knowledge that they were one and the same man, and yet all she felt was betrayal and confusion.

So, unable to speed her way off the farm, she went into the house instead, hoping Clark would give her some space. She sighed as she climbed the steps, acknowledging that Clark was still the man she had fallen for in many ways… except there was this whole other side to him that she barely knew anything about – and that side of him was literally a part of her now.

She felt a bit weak as she entered the kitchen, and remembered the strange meteor rock Clark had given her to help her symptoms. She opened the box, and stared at the glowing crystal, feeling immediately better.

"Whatever," she murmured to herself, in an attempt to momentarily dismiss what she couldn't comprehend at the moment.

She sat the open box on the kitchen counter and started pillaging for something to eat, giving herself a moment's distraction.

She found some fruit and chocolate, which seemed exactly what she craved. "Well, at least that seems normal," she said to herself, heading to the living room to zone out on some TV.

But try as she might, she couldn't focus on a single show. Her thoughts kept racing back to Clark. She thought of all the years she had known him, and how often it must have been him that had saved her. She thought of their first real kiss, smack in the middle of the Daily Planet, and how it had scared her and swept her off her feet at the same time. She had tried to run away from her feelings for Clark almost as hard as she had run after the Blur…

And somehow in the middle of it all, she had time-traveled to a future where she had ended up making love to Clark…

As tears started again, she erupted into a laugh. At least when you get unexpectedly pregnant, you usually have the memory of how it happened!

But that memory had been stolen from her... and yet, somehow Clark knew? She shut off the TV and was about to race across to the barn and demand he explain how he knew about what happened. But when she turned around, he was already standing in the doorway.

"I'll take you to the Talon, if you want, Lois," he offered, his voice full of regret. "You don't have to stay here. I won't make you."

"No, I will stay here, Clark. Because I have a few more questions for you," she said, her voice seething with something akin to anger and maybe a bit of humiliation. "I want to know exactly how you know what happened between us in this supposed—future."

Clark sighed, looking almost relieved. Apparently he had expected her to want to bolt out of there at the first opportunity. But he wasn't getting off so easy, not if she could help it.

She patted the sofa seat next to her. "So, let's hear it, Smallville. How do you know what happened between us?"

He sat down, then gave her a warning look. "I just don't want you to fly off the handle when I tell you. But I understand your need to know everything."

"Look, Clark, I've learned I'm pregnant with your child and that you are some super-powered alien. I think I'm doing all right, all things considered. Just tell me," she said flatly, not giving him a chance to back out of this one.

"There is a lot of backstory here, and quite honestly, I am not sure where to begin," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Hit the salient points then," she prodded. "Give it to me like a news story."

He nodded, seeming to understand that. "Well, the headline I suppose is, 'It was Tess.'"

"Tess?" she said angrily in surprise. "What does that red-headed troll have to do with us?"

"This is where it gets complicated," Clark tried to explain.

"Then simplify it for me, Smallville," Lois demanded.

"Okay, just hear me out… Tess was trying to find out something about the future, and she knew that you had time-traveled."

"How did she know?" Clark gave her a look imploring his need for her let him just explain, and she nodded in concession.

"When she found out that you had memories of the future, she kidnapped you from Met Gen and ran some tests on you. I broke into the lab and, while trying to rescue you—I tapped into what she was witnessing."

"So you wanted to spy on me as well?" she asked, offended.

Clark shook his head, desperate to make her understand. "No, Lois, there are other things going on that I will explain to you, but the important thing is, I was trying to understand what Tess was after. I needed to see what she knew… "

"So Tess saw us together?" Lois asked after a moment, panic clear in her voice.

"No, I—tapped in after Tess… was taken care of," he explained. Another sigh escaped him as he tried to find the words to tell the rest to Lois. "And basically, you and I -we were facing World War III, Lois. We needed each other, and –"

"Oh," she said quietly. "So—it was a one night stand kind of thing?" she asked in a small voice, nodding understanding.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean—we thought the world was ending, Lois. But I—"

She wiped tears off her cheeks, standing up from the sofa. "I get it, Clark. Really I do. These things happen, I suppose."

She darted around the sofa, and headed up the stairs, stopping for just a moment on the landing. "I wonder if you've ever been truthful to me in your life, Clark Kent. Or rather, if you've ever had a moment of real truth with me… I sometimes feel like the convenient girl in the room. And to know that we weren't even in love when—" she turned on her heels and headed up the steps.

Clark had wanted to stop her, but didn't know what to say. He did love her. Yet, had he been so careless with her heart?

Not letting her in on his secret had been for her protection. But he was seeing how not telling her the truth had been harmful in so many ways. She didn't know if she could trust him, and she didn't know that he loved her.

He did have memories of their night together, and though while on some level it had been an act of desperation for both of them, it had meant something to him. When he had thought Lois had disappeared for good, it had devastated him, and her reappearance had shaken something up in him that he had thought was long dead – hope.

But he knew he had never shared these things with Lois. The Blur had been his cover in more ways than one. He had always meant to protect Lois, and yet she was now more vulnerable than ever.

He had to prove to her that he loved her. That it wasn't a convenient kind of love, but something much more real and much deeper. Clark could now see that she had only experienced one side of their love because he had kept the other side hidden from her.

But now that she knew the truth, could she reconcile the myth and the man and see how much he loved her?


	4. Chapter 4

Lois was scared. 

Or, at the very least, in a turmoil of emotions. 

She lay in bed, in what used to be her old room at the farmhouse, staring up at the ceiling as the last rays of sunshine faded for the day. 

Before she knew she was pregnant, everything had been going so well with Clark. They were taking things slow, and he had seemed like the steady stream of normalcy that she knew she needed in her life. But now, she knew that he was anything but normal. 

The most painful part of his revelations today was feeling as if they had skipped to the third act of what could have been an amazing play… She was pregnant with no recollection as to how she had gotten that way. 

Lois knew she loved Clark. And she loved the Blur… and while the idea that they were the same was amazing, all the implications that followed still stunned her. He was an alien. They had made love in the future. She was carrying his child. 

She felt the odd pains begin again in her abdomen and opened the lead box on the dresser next to her, the soft blue glow filling the room. She breathed in deeply, and closed her eyes, trying to feel calm return to her body. 

Lois placed her hand over her abdomen, trying to connect to the tiny life inside of her. Though it was weird at first to realize she was pregnant with an alien baby, she knew Clark. And he seemed pretty human – and actually, his humanity was often what impressed her most about him. Clark could be more empathetic than anyone she knew. And she knew for a fact that he rescued people on a daily basis, without asking for a reward. 

He was extraordinary. 

And his child would be as well… 

She just worried about the pregnancy itself. She hoped she was strong enough to handle whatever this strange and amazing pregnancy would throw at her. 

Still, she and Clark were out of sync in terms of their relationship. He had memories of their making love, and Lois was trying to wrap her mind around that. When they had been so determined to take things slow, how could she have jumped time – weeks before they had even kissed! – and felt like it was the right thing to do to sleep with Clark? 

Bits of her earlier conversation with Clark were coming back to her. About Tess and being in some sci-fi version of World War Three… she knew she had loved Clark longer than she had admitted to him, or anyone else, but had circumstances simply pushed that love to the fore? 

Regardless, they were merely dating at this point in time, in the present… yet with this souvenir from the future, remnants of that passion were obviously literally and figuratively in her in some way. But the bridge to how they had gotten there, that is what was tearing her apart at the moment. 

How could Clark accept responsibility for their child when they had just been getting used to the idea of PDAs and lingering kisses? 

She sighed, rolling over on the bed to look at the clock. It was only 8:30. She had been lying here in the semidarkness for over an hour, just thinking. 

She decided she wasn't going to sleep, especially not this early. She was a little surprised that Clark hadn't come up to check on her, and yet at the same time, she knew Clark Kent. He would give her space if that was what she wanted. 

Yeah, she _had known_ Clark Kent, all right. She just wasn't sure if she knew him now… understood who he really was. After all, he had lied to her for months about the Blur. And while she understood why, it still hurt that she hadn't been included in on the truth. 

Had anyone known in his life? 

Obviously the Kents knew. 

What about Chloe? Knowing how close the two were without being dating-close, Lois was willing to bet that Chloe knew. 

And Lana? 

Lois sighed again, this time feeling a squelch of pain in the region of her chest. No doubt Little Miss Perfect had known as well… 

So when had he planned on telling her? 

Ever? 

She couldn't help but worry that perhaps she didn't mean as much to him. Sure he would stand by her because of the baby, but that had more to do with Clark being Clark than Clark being in love with her. 

She heard a soft knock on the door, shaking her out of her thoughts. The door opened, light from the hallway spilling into the room, and Clark stood there, looking sheepish. 

"I just was wondering if you were hungry…" he said quietly. 

She sat up, the hallway light feeling blinding after sitting in semidarkness for so long. She reached over to the lead box with the blue meteor rock and closed the lid. "Yeah, I suppose so. Should probably at least eat for the little one, huh?" she said, wondering why she suddenly felt a gulf between her and Clark wider than ever before. 

She moved to walk past him, but he stopped her gently, laying a hand on her arm. "Lois, are we okay?" 

She looked up at him, and could see for the first time that today's revelations had been wearing on him as well. She let out a large breath, and tried to smile. "I think so… I mean, I have a lot to – understand, I guess… I just feel like here we are, with a baby on the way, and suddenly, I hardly know you." 

That seemed to sting him a bit, though his eyes continued to search hers. "Lois, you do know me," he said gruffly, emotion choking his words. "As Clark and—the Blur. You are the one that knows me better than anyone." 

Lois felt tears well in her eyes once more. "Better than Chloe? Than –Lana? They knew, didn't they?" 

He nodded reluctantly. "I-wanted to tell you, Lois. I just worried about you getting hurt. And it got more complicated with the Blur… I knew I was lying to you, yet it felt the best way to handle things at the time." 

She brushed past him, and he followed her down the stairs. "Lois, I've made some mistakes, I admit. And I have only tried to protect you – but we have to find a way forward. Look, we can still be a couple – can't we?" 

"I want us to be. I just – need to get used to the idea of who you really are, that's all… and I need to know that you aren't just sticking around because of the baby," she finished quietly, wiping away an escaped tear. 

Clark suddenly seemed to stop overthinking things, and just took Lois into his arms. She relaxed just a bit, feeling like she belonged there, despite the confusions tumbling in her brain. 

"Lois, come out to the barn a moment. There's something I need to show you," Clark said, taking Lois by the hand as they headed out into the night. "I realize that while _I_ feel like you know me in many ways that often surprise me, _you_ may not feel the same. I want you to trust me, Lois. And in order to earn that trust, I need to be completely honest with you." 

He left her ruminating on that tidbit as they headed into the barn and upstairs to the loft. He never let go of her hand the entire time. He reached into his dusty drawer and handed her a leather-bound book.

"I don't want any secrets between us, Lois. As much for my sake as for the baby's, this book should help you understand." 

"The unabridged user's guide to all things Kryptonian?" she asked skeptically, flipping through the pages. 

"I just know I've kept you in the dark a long time, Lois. And I know you feel more vulnerable than I'm sure you're comfortable with… I just need you to know that I will be there for you. As much as I need you there for me." 

"You need me?" she said with a slightly deprecating laugh. "I find that hard to believe." 

"Lois, you have to know—" he began, sounding surprised by her reaction. "You help me do what I need to do… your smile, and kicking my butt around the Planet… Actually, Lois, that was one reason I had hesitated to tell you the truth." 

"What do you mean?" she asked, intrigued. 

"I mean, I_ like_ how you boss me around. I like how you make it impossible for me to forget that there is only one Lois Lane." 

She grinned at that, feeling for the first time since all this started like her old self… Like they could reclaim the easy banter of their relationship. 

"Hearing you call me 'Smallville' and ordering me around the office – Lois, it grounds me. I can't really explain it better than that… being with you makes me feel – human. And I need that." He stepped closer to her, daring to cup her cheek in his hand. "And I don't want to lose that." 

"You won't – Smallville," she teased, braving a smile. Her eyes met his. "So… how about we start with dinner?" 

~L&C~ 

Lois stared down at her plate of fettuccine, glancing at Clark surreptitiously under her lashes now and then. She felt oddly shy around him, first simply trying to wrap her mind around the idea that he was the Blur… And that she was somehow carrying his child via a trip to the future that she couldn't even remember. 

"I've always hated awkward silences," she muttered, playing with her food. "I'm too tempted to try to make a joke or say something stupid…" 

"Then let's talk… ask me anything," Clark interrupted. 

She still wouldn't look directly at him, though she felt like she could feel him staring at her, begging her to look at him. She continued to play with the noodles, turning them around on her fork as she skated the fork around the plate. "I don't know where to begin. I mean, I've had a million questions about the Blur, and some of them have been answered by knowing you're him… like, what does he do when he's not off saving the world. And I find it –um, I don't know, endearing and extraordinary that the Blur spends his off time mostly with me…" She glanced up to see him give her a smile, her fork in the air, dangling with fettuccine. "But then…when I think about you and I, and how – cautious we were being... I mean, with what you went through with Lana and I went through with Ollie – and now this baby…" She shook her head and took another bite. When she could speak again, her voice was shaking and uncertain. "I feel panicked or at least worried about the future… I don't know what this pregnancy will do to me, let alone what will come next…" 

Clark reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "Lois, I promise. Everything will be all right…" 

She looked Clark straight in the eye for the first time since they sat down. She could see that he was troubled by what she said, but she still couldn't help the hurt showing in her voice. "And I don't know if you are saying that because you want to be with me or because… of the baby." Lois pulled her hand away and took her plate over to the sink. "I'm not really hungry now." 

"Lois… please... I know! Why don't we take a walk? It's a clear night… I'll give you Clark Kent's 'Tour of the Galaxy.'" 

She turned to face him, biting her lip subconsciously, telegraphing her uncertainty. He looked irresistible when he gave her that warm look though, and so self-assured. She wanted to lean on him, but she also wanted to prove that she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet. The General had always taught her to be independent, even when she needed help the most, and Lois feared relying on Clark for the wrong reasons. She wanted to be with him because they loved each other – not because of circumstance. 

Because she did love him. And perhaps that was the real reason she felt so vulnerable. Clark had all the power to protect or destroy her, literally and figuratively. And though Lois trusted him and knew he would never physically hurt her, she knew he could easily hurt her emotionally. Lois had to convince herself that she could handle raising a baby on her own if it came down to it. She didn't want to be reliant on Clark for everything, even though she did need him. Not just for the normal baby stuff – but because this pregnancy was one of a kind. A Kryptonian and a human. She wouldn't be able to explain things to her doctor… she had no idea what the birth would be like. Lois needed Clark for those things, at the very least. 

Clark seemed to notice she was getting lost in her thoughts. He walked over to her, and took away the fork that was still in her hand, putting their dishes away in the dishwasher. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze so she would look up at him. 

"Hey, Lois? It's going to be okay, I promise." 

She seemed to snap out of her worries and gave him a wan smile. This was Clark Kent, after all. Even if there were sides to him she didn't fully understand yet, she knew him. 

She sighed and gave him a hug. "Sorry… I guess… I'm just scared." Lois looked up at him, her heart in her eyes. 

Clark didn't let her go, but gently squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "We'll find our way together, Lois. I promise," he said solemnly. Then he turned to grab his jacket. "Come on. How about that walk?" 

She nodded, knowing she needed a way to reconnect with him, find a way to understand him. "Okay… I suppose a little walk would do me good," she said, reaching for her own jacket. She eyed the lead box on the counter and slipped it into her pocket, her expression once more wary. "But I better bring this um, crystal. Just in case." 

~L&C~ 

The night was clear. Nothing but the sound of crickets surrounded them as they walked along the dirt road. Clark wanted to reach out and hold Lois' hand, to somehow reassure her that he loved her and would stand by her, but he feared his declarations might sound false to her at the moment. He knew he needed to earn that place in her heart, though he had thought he was more than half way there before they knew about the baby. Now, it seemed as if a chasm was between them, despite all that they had shared today. 

"I used to stare up at the stars…wondering about where I came from, about who my parents were," he mused aloud. "I used to try and figure out where Krypton was, knowing that planets could be seen even if they were no longer there… I don't know how far away Krypton is, or even where to look for it. I just know it's where I come from – though it's not home." 

Lois didn't respond for a long while, and Clark searched for something to say. Then suddenly, she slipped her hand into his. "I know that feeling. Like, I know where I was born – on Fort Abrams. But it was never home. I know where I come from, but home had always been an elusive thing to me…" 

"Had been?" Clark asked, catching her verb use. 

"I mean-well, to be honest, Clark, I actually felt at home here. On the farm. Kinda strange, isn't it?" 

He gently squeezed her hand. "No, it isn't, Lois. You do belong here. In fact… I was thinking – I mean, would it be too presumptuous of me if I asked you to move back here? There's lots of room for a baby… and it would give us a chance to find our way in all of this." 

"On a practical level, it makes a lot of sense. And I do like living here… but, I need you to promise to give me time – to get to know you again. To sort out my own heart," she said quietly, though she still held onto his hand. 

He stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Lois, I'll give you all the time you need." The moonlight outlined Clark, his eyes like sparkling orbs looking back at her. He cupped her chin and she thought he was going to kiss her. 

But instead he leaned down and simply kissed her cheek. She felt oddly disappointed, though she also knew there needed to be some space between them until she was sure where she stood with him, and with herself. 

Suddenly she stepped back from him, almost angrily. "See, that's what I mean. You give me one little chaste kiss and suddenly I am totally confused! I mean, are we friends? Are we a couple? Maybe me moving out here isn't a good idea. I'll just go to the General and try to explain—" 

"Lois, stop. Please. We are both trying to sort things out," he sighed. "How about we wait on you moving back to the farm? Give yourself a few weeks to think about it. How does that sound?" 

It was what she needed to hear. She wanted to be able to make the choice, and he gave that possibility back to her. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered fiercely. When she pulled out of the hug, she took his hand, and they walked quietly back into the house. 

~L&C~ 

Long after Lois went to bed, Clark remained wide awake, thinking. 

He worried about Zod and the Kandorians, knowing what future awaited them if Zod became his enemy.

And if he did try to change the future, would it affect Lois and the baby? 

If they don't meet a year in the future, under the dire circumstances of the Kandorian takeover, would Lois still be pregnant? 

The paradoxes of time travel swirled around in his brain until he was dizzy trying to sort it all out. What it came down to, whatever happened, was that he wanted Lois to be all right. When he felt her safely asleep, Clark darted off to the Fortress to ask Jor-El some questions. 

The crystal cave looked different to him now, seeing it through Lois' eyes. It was amazing that she trusted him as much as she did, seeing how alien it all was. No wonder she seemed so confused and almost afraid… 

"Jor-El, I have some questions about the baby," Clark called out into the icy wind. "What if the future changes? What if I reach out to Zod as a friend, instead of an enemy?" 

"The baby will continue to grow, as the mother has traveled back to the present before the future has been changed. The baby will be born before the consequences of the future will make themselves known, changed or not." 

"But what do I do in the meantime about Zod?" Clark asked, more to himself than Jor-El. 

"Keep Zod at a distance for now, Kal-El. And do not let him know about the child…"


	5. Chapter 5

Lois awoke to the warm sun on her face. She stretched lazily, feeling rested and lighter than when she had gone to sleep. She felt the comforter slip off her, and she reached to reclaim it without opening her eyes. When her fingers couldn't find it, her eyes flew open, wondering if Shelby had gotten a hold of it. 

She suddenly realized that the bed wasn't under her body… she was somehow – suspended over the bed. And just as she realized she was floating, she hit the bed with a thud. 

It took her a second to process what had happened, but she knew she absolutely had been floating. Her hand went to her belly, which she thought was a little bigger than when she had gone to sleep last night, but not alarmingly larger. 

"Did you make mommy float?" she asked softly, with awe and a just a bit of trepidation in her voice. "I wonder if daddy can do that…" 

She got out of bed and slipped on a robe to head downstairs to tell Clark what had just happened. 

"Clark?" she called out as she reached the living room. But she didn't see or hear him. She listened a little harder, and could hear wood being chopped in the barn. _Did I really hear that?_ She wondered, thinking it might be another consequence of the pregnancy. 

She grabbed the blue crystal box off the counter, just in case these odd abilities had any side effects that needed to be tamed in the meantime… 

"Clark! You'll never believe what just happened!" she called to him, entering the barn. 

Clark put down the axe instantly, looking worried. "What? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, Smallville… but I woke up floating – like two feet over the bed!" she exclaimed. 

Clark appeared more worried than she did over this sudden discovery of ability. "What? You mean, the baby is giving you abilities?" 

"I don't know… but I heard you were in the barn from the kitchen… Clark! This is so exciting! I wonder what else I can do?" she said, looking around eagerly for a target to try another power. 

Clark laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lois, it has got to be a side effect of the pregnancy, and you may not have all my abilities. Use the blue crystal, Lois. You are human, and you don't know what kind of long term effects they may have." 

"Spoil sport," she said glumly, taking it out of her pocket but not opening the box. "I'll use it during breakfast. But Clark, have you ever floated before?" she asked thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, once or twice… usually while dreaming though," he answered, looking almost embarrassed. 

Lois suddenly became curious, feeling closer to him than she had last night with her newly discovered skills. "So what are all your powers then?" she asked. 

He was glad to see her in a better mood than last night, but he was genuinely worried about how the baby's transference of abilities might affect her. 

"You mean my _abilities_… well, I suppose you should know. In case you have any of them… I can shoot fire from my eyes. See through things… um – I have enormous lung capacity and can freeze things with my breath," Clark said, cataloging his abilities. Then he glanced at Lois and saw her grow wary once again. 

"That's quite an arsenal, Clark," she said quietly. "And yet, you are just content to do chores on the farm and work at the Daily Planet with me bossing you around?" 

He shrugged. "There are other things I do, Lois. But yeah, those normal things – ground me." 

She scrutinized him, her reporter instinct kicking in. "What other things, Clark? I mean, I know you save people – including yours truly –on a regular basis. But what else keeps you occupied?" 

Clark resumed chopping the wood, unsure of how much to tell Lois. He didn't want to worry her with Zod and the Kandorians, especially since he didn't have a solution. But if Zod should approach Lois, she would need to know to be on her guard, especially with the baby coming. 

"There have been a lot of… consequences to me being here on Earth," he began, guilt leaden in his voice. "I mean, all the meteor freaks… they are because of the meteor shower. Because my parents sent me here. It is why I feel I have to protect the earth – I am largely responsible for the chaos the meteor rocks have caused." 

He stopped chopping wood a moment, and Lois laid a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, you can't beat yourself up over the meteor shower… you had no choice in coming to Earth. And despite the occasional weirdo to deal with, I'm glad you're here." 

He tried to smile at her, but he knew the consequences of his being on Earth couldn't be dismissed so lightly. Clark sighed, resigned to telling her the full truth. "There's more," he said grudgingly. 

"Well, stop making with the Paul Bunyan a moment, and talk to me." 

He set the axe aside and sat next to Lois on a hay bale. "There are other Kryptonians on Earth." 

"Wait. You mean others who have your powers?" 

"No, not exactly. But they are trying to get the same powers… you see, it has to do with the sun. That is possibly why you have some of my powers. The yellow sun gives me strength… but the sun was red on Krypton. And if the Kandorians – it's a long story, but that is what the other Kryptonians are called – if they can change the sun red, then they will have my powers and I will be like a normal human…" 

Lois sat in silence a moment, processing what he had told her. "Is that what you saw in the future? These Kandorians taking over the earth?" she asked quietly, thoughtful. 

Reluctantly, Clark nodded. "Yeah… and I'm afraid it would be all my fault. I don't know how to move- their leader, General Zod, was once a friend of my father's. But he has since abandoned notions of brotherhood, unless it means ruling over the earth with me – which is absolutely not going to happen," he quickly added. Clark sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't want to burden you with all of this, except Jor-El warned me to keep Zod away from you and the baby." 

Lois reached for Clark's hand. "I don't know how you do all this, Clark. And keep sane! But whatever I can do to help, I will." 

He gave her a small smile. "Just don't get involved, Lois. Please, promise me that. I have enough to deal with without worrying about you getting hurt in the middle of it all." 

~L&C~ 

The next few days passed in relative peace for Lois. She went back to sleeping at the Talon, but she would stop by the farm to ride in to work with Clark, and would also have dinner with him there. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would move in, but her pride kept her from doing so. 

Clark was as solicitous as she could ever hope for, always asking about how she was doing and whether wearing the blue kryptonite was helping. Standing at a safe enough distance from it so it wouldn't affect him, Clark used his heat vision one night to cut a small chunk off the larger stone and set it in a bracelet, like he had seen Dax-Ur wear. Clark encouraged her to wear it whenever he wasn't around, and they had a lead box nearby with the stuff should she ever feel ill due to the pregnancy when she was with Clark. 

But Lois still wasn't convinced that it was for her sake that Clark was being so helpful. So, every night, she returned to the Talon, feeling a little sad and alone. Clark would kiss her good-bye, each time holding her a little longer, encouraging her to stay with his body language if not his words.  
But she would quietly disentangle herself from his embrace, and with a slight shake of her head, walk down the steps and say, "Good night, Smallville," before driving off into the night. 

~L&C~ 

A week later, the Daily Planet was hosting a charity gala, which Lois and Clark had RSVP'd for months ago. Clark was nervous to push Lois any faster than she was ready, but the night before the event he asked if they would be going as a couple. 

She surprised both Clark and herself by answering, "Yeah, why not? It could be a sort of test run." 

Lois had bought her dress for the gala before she knew she was pregnant, and even though the baby was developing slightly faster than a normal human baby, she didn't expect her dress to be as tight as it was. So she wore a long overcoat to cover the snugness. To most people, it would just look like that she had gained a few extra pounds. At least she hoped so. She wasn't ready to tell the world that she and Clark were having a baby just yet. 

Clark picked her up at the Talon at six, so they would have enough time to drive into Metropolis to be at the gala at eight. 

"Lois?" Clark asked, knocking on the apartment door. 

"Come in, Clark!" Lois called, putting on her earrings. She wasn't feeling entirely well, and wanted to wear the blue kryptonite bracelet, but was wary of it having an effect on Clark during their date. Yet she didn't want to go through the whole evening nauseous, either. 

She stepped into the living room just as Clark opened the door. 

"So what do you think? Do I look like a whale, or what?" she said, doing a small pirouette for him. 

He didn't seem to notice her baby bump at all, which was only just beginning to show. His eyes never left hers as he came closer to her to help her into the overcoat. "You look beautiful, Lois," he said sincerely. 

Lois felt a rush of pleasure up her spine at his praise, but simply smiled back. "Well, quick question for you," she said, darting over to where she kept the blue K bracelet. "I'm not feeling all that great and am kind of hoping I could wear this… but I don't want it to hurt you…" 

"It doesn't hurt me, Lois. Not like the green meteor rock does… It just takes away my powers." 

"And they can come back, right?" 

"Yeah, of course. Wear it, if you feel like you need to. I don't need to be the Blur tonight. I can just be Clark Kent, your date. How's that sound?" 

She smiled, grateful that he put her fears at ease and slipped on the bracelet, a shade of blue which perfectly complemented her dress. 

She linked her arm into his and smiled up at him. "Sounds perfect." 

~L&C~ 

Only Clark noticed that Lois ordered non-alcoholic drinks all night, while he decided to try a few alcoholic ones for a change, wondering if it would affect him at all with the blue kryptonite around. 

Lois brought him another glass of wine, while she held a martini glass. "You know, good thing the money is going to charity, because I just realized that I've been paying $8 a glass for cranberry juice." 

Clark smiled as he took his wine from her. "Well, thanks for getting me a refill, just the same." 

They clinked glasses, and Lois eyed him over the rim of her non-alcoholic Crantini. "Are you doing okay?" she asked, lifting her bracelet to indicate why he might not be. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry," he assured her. "I don't feel anything." Then looking down at his glass, "Well, maybe this just a little." 

Suddenly, the music started to change to a nice slow dance number. Clark took both of their glasses and set them down on a nearby table. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe he was just tired of trying to be too careful with Lois' feelings, but he wanted to dance with her. 

"Hey! What are you doing, Smallville? There was still some good cranberry juice left…" 

"Lois, will you dance with me?" he asked, gesturing for her to move towards the dance floor. 

"I might trip over you in these heels and this dress," she said, suddenly looking a bit wary of the prospect. "Besides, it might not be a good idea if you are too close to—" she raised the bracelet again. "And I just don't know if I want to take that kind of responsi—" 

"Lois," he said, in a slightly deeper tone, getting her attention. "Get over here." 

Lois gave in and let Clark lead her onto the dance floor. 

The song was a slow jazzy version of 'When I Fall in Love.' Lois stepped into the welcoming embrace of Clark's arms, her head drifting towards his shoulder. 

"You know, we haven't danced since… Chloe's wedding," she murmured. 

He squeezed her just a little tighter, remembering how that dance had ended. "That was in the past, Lois. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you…" 

"I guess, maybe one of the reasons I'm reluctant to move to the farm- Clark, what really happened between you and Lana?" she asked, barely realizing, until the words were out of her mouth, that Lana was the reason she was afraid to entirely trust her heart to him. 

She saw the pain and awkwardness of her question in his eyes, and she immediately tried to brush it off. "Sorry… now isn't the time, I know…" she said, starting to pull away. 

But he held her firm. "Lois, I couldn't see it for years, but Lana was never the right person for me. I think you knew that before I did," he said, somewhat ruefully as he recalled some of their long ago conversations. "I wanted to see strength in her, someone that I could rely on to carry my secret with me, to be a life partner. But, looking back, I realized that I put her on a pedestal, hoping she would be what I needed… but she never was. Lois, you were always there for me. Even when it seemed we were at odds, you could always see what I couldn't. And that is what made me fall in love with you. Your strength, and your heart." 

Lois was quiet for a long moment, settling her head back on his shoulder as she took in his words. "You know, Clark? That's what made me fall in love with you, too," she eventually said. 

The music inevitably ended, though they stood embracing for a moment longer. 

As the lights came up for some faster music, Lois stepped out of his arms with a smile, though her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Hormones, you know?" she said lightly. 

Clark wrapped his arm around her. "What do you say we call it a night?" 

She nodded and they headed out to get their coats. 

As they left, a light, misty rain settled over the city. "See, that party wasn't so bad. Plus, all the money from the bar goes to charity, so  
somewhere a kid is getting a new pair of shoes all because I drank a non-alcoholic Crantini… or, as I pointed out, an $8 cranberry juice in a fancy glass." 

"I'm sure it's more than a few kids getting compliments from Lois Lane. Not that I was keeping track," he teased, knowing he had his own fill of glasses of wine. In fact, Clark was now enjoying a slight buzz, something he rarely experienced. 

They crossed the street, heading to Lois' car. "Well, money well spent anyway. Besides, I guess I was justa little nervous. It was our first public outing as, kind of like, a couple." 

"So you admit it?" he prodded. "That we're a couple?" 

Instead of directly answering his question, Lois rambled on. "Tess seemed okay when she found out her top basement reporters are dating. Although, not everyone was doing the happy dance when they saw us together. Ollie didn't have much to say. He left right after we got there." 

"Oliver's gotten over bigger hurdles in his life than his friends dating." 

Lois paused, turning to face him. "Well, it is a lot to get your head around. Clark Kent and Lois Lane? Who knew?" 

"I did," he answered softly, surprising her. 

"Did you now? I recall you saying I knew before you did… not that I'm keeping score." 

They reached Lois' car, knowing the night was officially ending. Lois hadn't stayed at the farmhouse since the day she found out she was pregnant.  
She turned to him to say goodnight, but suddenly noticed a sultry quality in Clark's gaze that she had never seen before. She felt her heart quicken at the sight of him, the nearness of his breath. "You know, Lois we could go back to the farm and take a walk. I could finish giving you Clark Kent's Tour of the Galaxy, like I promised." 

She knew he wanted her to stay with him, but she wanted it to be her decision. And while she was more than flattered that Clark wanted to be with her, she wasn't sure if now was the time. "Smallville, I don't think it's a good idea..." 

He suddenly leaned in and kissed her, perhaps emboldened by their dance floor confessions, or the alcohol. Clark hadn't properly kissed her since the spectacular kiss in the middle of the Planet, weeks ago, which felt like a lifetime ago. It felt right to be in his arms, but she wasn't ready to give much more than a kiss just yet. 

The kiss ended, and she searched for a way to get back to an even footing with him. She gently tapped his chest in reprimand, "Okay, then, that was PDA number four on date number five. I'm just keeping track… trying not to rush into this- relationship like I've done before." 

He didn't seem to get the message, reaching to brush her hair out of her face. "Well, Lois, there's nothing we'll be doing in five weeks, that we can't do tonight," he said softly, pushing her capabilities of resisting that Kent charm of his. 

She sighed, trying to make him understand. "I know. It's just, this is the _one_. You're the one I want to get it right with, okay?" she admitted. Lois turned out of his embrace to get into her car. "So, good night." 

Clark nodded, his eyes pools of light, heady from their kiss and maybe a bit from the wine. But he understood Lois' need for boundaries. His eyes met hers, full of promise for when she was ready for more. "Night." 

Clark left her reluctantly on her own. When he got out of range of the blue K, he heard a cry in the distance. He turned to Lois to wave good-bye, and then sped off into the night. 

~L&C~ 

Lois' car wouldn't start. "Damn it. I knew I should have changed the alternator myself," Lois grumbled, getting out again to check what was wrong. 

Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and landed by her car. Shocked, Lois turned around and saw the silhouette of a man with what appeared to be a bow standing on top of a building. 

Surprised at who she thought she saw, Lois shook her head in dismay, "Come on, Oliver. Jealous much?" she called up to him. Suddenly, he drew another arrow from his quiver. Lois looked on in terror, until instinct kicked in and she began to run. "Oh my god!" 

She wasn't fast enough, and the arrow sliced through her shoulder, sending her to the pavement.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois awoke in a hospital bed. Her arm was sore, and it took her a moment to remember what had happened.

As soon as she recalled the arrow slicing through her, she also remembered falling to the ground, and her hand flew to her belly as she worried whether the baby was all right.

Just then, a doctor appeared in the doorway. "Don't worry, the baby is fine. But we are going to keep you here a few extra days to be sure though. How far along are you?"

Lois immediately became wary, fearing the doctor may have noticed something abnormal about her pregnancy. But Clark and her had worked out a time line one night that would compensate for the extra three months of a normal human child's development. They just wouldn't be able to stick with the same obstetrician for the whole pregnancy so no one could question it.

"Four and a half months," Lois said confidently.

"Well, we'll run some blood tests later this afternoon to be sure everything is all right. You just get some rest for now."

Lois felt herself panic at the thought of a blood test, worrying whether it would reveal anything about Clark's secret. But she smiled at the doctor, while wondering where Clark was.

"Doc, who brought me in?" Lois asked, noticing her purse was next to her as well as her laptop.

"A Good Samaritan. I don't know her name. Now, just get some rest."

"Has the hospital contacted my cousin? She's my next of kin…"

Before she could finish, Clark appeared in the doorway. "Who are you, sir?" the doctor asked.

"It's okay," Lois interjected. "He's my boyfriend… and the father of the baby."

Clark nodded. "Chloe called and I, uh – happened to be nearby."

The doctor left, saying he would be back in a few hours.

Clark came to her side, reaching for her good hand. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left you last night. This never would've happened."

She tried to brush it off, not showing how shaken up she was by the whole ordeal. "It's not your fault that I had a bad alternator, Smallville. Look, some psycho obviously wanted to get himself on the front page, and so he decided to shoot the ace reporter."

"What did he look like? Did you see him?"

"Yeah…" she began warily. "He was dressed up like Green Arrow."

"Oliver wouldn't have—" Clark started in dismay.

"I know. The more I think about it, even if he may not be thrilled that you and I are together, I highly doubt he'd shoot a missile into my shoulder."

Clark started to leave, but Lois tugged his arm to stay. "I know you want to investigate this, Clark, but we have another slight problem," she said in a low voice.

"What's wrong? Is it something with the baby?"

She sighed, "Sort of. The doctor wants to run blood tests on me this afternoon. I know they didn't see anything unusual when I was here last time, but that was before- you know—'super' things started happening." She held up the blue kryptonite bracelet. "And I still have this on… if I take it off—"

Clark nodded. "You may heal quicker than normal, they could notice. But … you may not. So far you've only floated … no other powers have been confirmed, Lois. Don't risk it. You still need to keep yourself safe from the pregnancy. Leave it on for now, Lois. Until I can get you out of here."

"And if they want to take a blood test?"

"You're right to worry," Clark confirmed. "Dr. Hamilton told me he intercepted your blood test before, so no one would notice anything unusual."

Lois nodded, "So I guess he's in on your Secret Super Hero Club, too, huh?"

Clark shrugged. "He's been helpful on more than one occasion."

"Okay, well, so I guess I was right to worry about them taking a blood sample?"

"Yes, but we have some time. I'm going to talk to Oliver and I'll be back here before lunch. If they come in here earlier, ring my cellphone. I'll see your number and speed over here."

Lois nodded, almost like accepting a mission, knowing they were in this together. "Okay. Got it."

Her brave determination stopped Clark from sweeping too quickly out the door. He leaned over and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

He stepped away from her -and the blue kryptonite- standing in the now bright morning sun. Clark nodded, as if assuring himself that everything would be all right, and then, with a whoosh of wind, he was gone.

~L&C~

If Lois couldn't investigate the old-fashioned way with Clark, at least there was the internet. She opened her laptop and started searching about archers and arrows, wondering if Oliver was involved in any way with what had happened to her. Though she had thought for moment it was Ollie, she wasn't ready to accept that he actually would shoot her with an arrow. Lois felt confident that she knew Oliver, and he was better than that. However, Oliver did have a somewhat mysterious past, and she wouldn't rule out the possibility that that past may have come back to haunt him.

She spent a few hours getting lost in the deep underbelly of the internet, when her door finally opened.

She shut her laptop without looking up, relieved that Clark was back, hopefully to get her out of here. "Clark, thank goodness. A girl cannot live by online Black Jack alone," she said, lying as to what she was really doing. She didn't want Clark worrying about her getting too much involved.

But to her surprise, it wasn't Clark or even an orderly coming to check on her.

A man with a warily charming smile appeared in her doorway with flowers. "I'm so sorry to disappoint, but I was hoping to make it up with these flowers," he said, offering her a bouquet from the gift shop's finest assortments.

"Not that I'm against taking flowers from men I've never met - 'cause lord knows I have – " Lois began cautiously. "But I think you have the wrong room."

Instead of leaving, the man entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Forgive my lack of manners. America must be wearing off on me," he said affably, in a lilting accent. "I'm an old friend of Clark's. I was down here donating blood, and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were recovering."

"Oh," Lois answered, trying to figure out how he knew Clark.

"Clark must have mentioned me. I'm Zod."

Lois schooled her face, hoping not to reveal that she knew who he was. She pulled her blanket around her, in an effort to keep Zod from seeing her baby bump. She tried to play off her wariness, not wanting Zod to suspect that she knew anything about him. "Can't say that he has, and being a championship wrestling fan, I'd definitely remember a name like that."

He came to sit by her, too close for Lois' comfort. "Well, you may have never heard of me, but I've heard all about Lois Lane."

Lois laughed nervously, wondering just how much he knew about her. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

He laughed in return, though his chuckle did nothing to put her at ease. "Oh, that Clark Kent, huh? Can't stop talking about you."

"Really?" she asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, after meeting you, I can see that he's not exaggerating," Zod went on, obviously trying to flatter her.

Lois decided to push him, to see how much he would reveal. "How do you know Clark again?"

"We've got a lot of history together. And one night when uh, you get better, we'll go out and I'll tell you all about the real Clark Kent. Hmm?"

"Tequilas on me," Lois offered, though she knew that would never happen. There was something odd about Zod, even without Clark's warning that put her on edge.

"Well, that would have to wait until after the baby arrives, wouldn't it?"

"The baby?" she echoed, blood rushing to her head as she realized he knew she was pregnant.

"Hard to keep that a secret much longer, now isn't it?" he said, gently patting the bed as he stood up to leave. Zod dug into his pocket, and handed her a little golden charm. "Oh, uh, here's to a speedy recovery. The kids on the 2nd floor were selling them and, it's a good luck charm."

Warily Lois took it, thinking the symbol looked like something out of Clark's Kryptonian journal. She was sure Zod was trying to send Clark a message, though she wasn't sure what it was. "Interesting shape. Thanks."

"And you tell that Clark Kent, that he's a very lucky man," he said, then slithered out into the hallway.

Lois stared at the door for what felt like half hour, trying to bring her panic under control. What would Zod do now that he knew she was pregnant? And how had he discovered she was in the hospital in the first place?

Clark came in a few minutes later. "What happened? Are you all right?" he asked, seeing her wary expression.

"Well, I don't know…" she said, sitting up straighter in the bed so Clark could sit down next to her. "How freaked out should I be that Zod just paid me a visit?"

"Zod? Why would he come here?"

She shook her head. "I don't know… To be honest, he gave me the creeps. Oh, and he left this as a gift for me… though I think it was meant to be a message to you," she said, handing him the charm. "It's Kryptonian, isn't it? What does it mean?"

Clark took it from her, trying to stem his anger at Zod. "I'm not sure… But I told you, he is after my powers… what else did he say to you, Lois?"

She could see his growing anger, and growing concern. But she didn't want to alarm him further about the baby. "Nothing. That was pretty much it."

Clark shook his head, "Lois, I can read you like a book. I know you're lying. What else did he say?"

She sighed, relenting. "I just don't want you worried… or running off and doing something stupid."

"Just, tell me," he said, trying to remain calm.

"He figured out I was pregnant," she admitted. As she watched Clark run his fingers through his hair in frustration, she reached out to touch his arm. "Hey, he doesn't know about the powers though, Clark. And he only assumed it was yours. Maybe it will be okay."

Clark suddenly looked up, hearing something from a distance. "It's the nurses. They are coming to take a blood sample."

"Well then, let's go, Speedy," Lois said, tucking the blue kryptonite bracelet back into its case.

In a whoosh Clark swept Lois out of the hospital, stopping just in time to sign release sheets he had found a few hours earlier…

~L&C~

Clark sped Lois over to the Talon, setting her down gently when they arrived.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing that she looked a little jostled after their trip.

"I just need the blue K…. It's in my purse… in the lead box," she said, making her way over to the sofa.

She looked weak and vulnerable. And as much as Clark didn't want her to feel rushed about anything, he didn't want her staying here alone, especially now that Zod knew she was pregnant.

He got her a glass of water, then stood at the door, away from the blue K. Lois glanced up at him after taking a long sip. "If my face is a book, yours is a whole movie, Smallville. Clark… you're worried, I can see that."

"I just don't trust Zod," he admitted.

Lois sighed, then nodded, suddenly resolved about something. "Okay, I guess you're right. I think it's time I moved to the farm."

"You will?" he asked, sounding relieved. "I promise, Lois, everything will be fine. You can have as much space as you need."

"That's sweet, Smallville. But first, I gotta pack."

"Well, I can do it a lot faster… will you let me help?"

Lois laughed, relenting. "Yeah, why not? I have one gimpy arm and I'm pregnant. Not much use as a packer, am I?"

Suddenly, Clark became a blur of red and blue, darting back and forth across her apartment as he gathered her things.

"Wow, Clark. You sure are handy to have around," she commented when he finally stopped darting around like a red and blue Speedy Gonzales.

"I'll take your stuff ahead and be right back."

Clark was gone and back in a matter of seconds, even before Lois could take another sip of water. "But I think we should drive your car to the farm."

Lois got up to put her glass away. "Good idea. As much as I enjoy traveling in those arms of yours, Smallville, I think I'd prefer regular ground transportation for the rest of the afternoon."

Clark hid a smile as they headed out the door.

~L&C~

"So, did you find out anything about who shot me last night?" Lois asked on the way to the farm.

"It wasn't Oliver," Clark reassured her. "Unfortunately, it's Oliver's past, coming back to haunt him. Chloe is doing some research, but I think you are safe from whoever it was."

"Poor Ollie," Lois murmured, watching the golden wheat pass them by.

Clark reached over to take her hand. "Just another reason that I'm glad you are coming back to the farm."

Lois squeezed his hand, patting her belly with the other. She did a test shrug of her injured shoulder, wondering if it was just her imagination or if felt better than it had this morning. The sun was warm in the car, and Lois promised herself that she'd take an afternoon bath in the sunlight without the blue k to see if it would help speed up her recovery process. She sighed uncomfortably, hating how when she wore the blue bracelet she worried about what it might be doing to Clark. And when she wasn't wearing it, she knew Clark worried about what their little one's powers might be doing to her... She was thoughtful for a long moment, wondering where things might be between her and Clark were she not pregnant. The pregnancy had forced Clark's strange world on her, and she was very unsure whether he would have shared it with her without the baby. "Clark, do you think we – I mean, I appreciate what you are doing for me and the baby. But would we still be dating if there was no baby? And, I can't help but wonder—" Lois chewed on her lip, as she debated whether to continue.

"Lois, what is it?" he asked, glancing over at her while trying to keep his focus on driving.

"I mean, you _were_ eventually going to tell me your secret, right? I know you told me out of necessity, but looking back – you had ample occasions in the past to tell me and – well, would you have told me?"

Clark sighed heavily, just as they were pulling into the Kent driveway. He stopped the car and turned to look at her. "Lois, the main reason I kept my secret from you was because it is dangerous for you to know. I think deep down, I knew that eventually I'd tell you. Especially if things ever got –real between us."

Lois laughed ruefully, looking down at her ever expanding belly. "Well, they certainly are real now, huh?"

Clark gently reached over, brushing Lois' hair out of her face with his fingers so she'd look at him. "Lois, you are an amazing woman. It's true that I wanted to protect you… but as even Chloe pointed out to me, perhaps I was also interested in protecting myself. The truth is, I should have trusted you sooner with my secret, Lois. But I was also judging you by Lana's actions – which I admit was wrong. Lana – even though I know we loved each other, she never really understood me. But, Lois, you do. Almost without me having to say a word."

She smiled, the afternoon sun setting off her hair to shine like a golden brown. "It's okay, Smallville. You don't have to explain… I guess I just wanted to know that you would have told me. I just wanted to know that you didn't intend on keeping the secret from me forever, you know?"

"Lois, I would have told you. I can't say when, but I knew that you deserved to know the truth…" Clark got out of the car and walked around her side to open her door. "So, shall I help you unpack?" he grinned at her.

"Sure. Be my guest. I'll just head to the couch while the Blur does my bidding."

~L&C~

Clark reluctantly left Lois at the farm later that evening. Oliver needed help dealing with the Dark Archer, and although Clark worried about Zod coming after Lois, she reassured him that she didn't think she was in any danger.

Lois almost felt relieved when Clark left. He had been so solicitous all afternoon, which was nice, but it was a bit stifling. Plus she was experiencing some odd cramps that she didn't mention to Clark. She was afraid to pull out the blue K while he was there, fearing it would have some effect on him. But as soon as he left, she opened the small lead box and sat on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

"Your daddy is driving me nuts, kiddo," Lois mumbled as she grabbed the remote to see what was on to occupy her evening. It was Sunday night, and she was planning on being at the Planet bright and early tomorrow. Her belly was starting to show, but she thought a few choice wardrobe options should keep the rumor mill quiet for at least another week or two.

Lois' cell buzzed to life, indicating a call. No ID was visible, so her 'Hello?' sounded a bit reluctant.

"Lois, I need your help," came the distorted voice of the Blur.

Lois sat up, her heartbeat immediately faster as she wondered who could possibly be calling her pretending to be the Blur.

But she couldn't let on that she knew any different, fearing that her would-be Blur might realize that she knew the real Blur's identity.

"What is it? You know you can count on me," she said, hesitating only a moment.

"I need you to keep an eye on Tess Mercer."

"Okay… no problem," Lois responded, wondering why her pretend Blur would want to know something about Tess.

"I'll call you in a few days, Lois…"

"I…uh, I'll look forward to your call."

The fake Blur hung up the phone, and Lois stared down at her cell a moment, a little shaken up. Just then, Clark blurred into the house.

"Lois, what is it?" he asked, seeing her worried expression.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I just got a call from the Blur."

"But Lois, you know that is impossible—"

She nodded. "Two steps ahead of you, Smallville. Whoever it is, asked me to keep an eye on Tess. Who would know that the Blur calls me and who would want to spy on Tess?"

"Can I see your phone?"

She handed it to him. "Be my guest. It wasn't exactly a listed number. Not sure how you can get anything from it…"

As Clark was looking at her phone, Lois surreptitiously closed the lid on the blue K box, once again feeling awkward using it around him.

"I know someone who can figure out who called you… Chloe."

"Isn't it a little late at night to be asking Chloe to hack into phone systems?"

Clark nodded. "I'll take it to her tomorrow morning… I'm sure she can trace it."

Lois came closer to him, seeing the worry etched on his features. She reached up to squeeze his shoulder. "Hey, relax, Smallville. I'm safe here with you. Right? So, sit down and tell me what happened tonight."

Clark's shoulders seemed to visibly fall, as he let out a heavy sigh and let Lois lead him over to the sofa. "Oliver and I found who shot you… it was an old mentor of Oliver's. I don't want to get into the details… it's just, Lois. This is the sort of stuff I worry about all the time. You getting hurt. And it seems that no matter what I do, there's always something I miss." He held up her cell phone. "Like whoever is calling you pretending to be me."

"Well at least I know the truth, right? I mean, if you were still ducking in dark alleys, how would I ever know this creep wasn't you?"

"I can't believe I ever thought that you not knowing the truth would be safer than you knowing… Yet, Lois. Being with me… there's just so much danger out there. And now with a child…"

"Who will likely have your powers, if my pregnancy is any indication," she said reassuringly. But there was just a hint of doubt in her voice, and Clark eyed her questioningly.

"What is it, Lois? What are you worried about?"

Her eyes darted over to the lead box with the blue K. "Look, I know Jor-El probably knows what he's talking about using the blue meteor rock to counteract the effects of a Kryptonian child growing in a human mommy, but – what if it is hurting him somehow, you know? I mean, what if it makes him less strong than he can be? All because I'm not strong enough to deal with a super baby…"

"Lois," he chided softly, reaching to pull her closer to him. "I'm sure he… or she is fine. But… I suppose I could look, if you're really worried."

"Look?" she asked, puzzled for a moment. "Oh! You mean _look_," she said, intrigued by the idea.

He turned to her, holding her hand to help put her at ease. "Just hold still a moment."

Lois watched in fascination as Clark stared down at her belly. His expression softened as his mouth curved into a gentle smile, and then his eyes stopped squinting when he looked back up at her. He gently squeezed her hand. When he spoke, his voice had a catch to it. "Everything is fine."

The smile wouldn't leave his face, and Lois prodded him to tell her more. "What else do you see?" Her eyes narrowed at him in speculation. "You know, don't you?" she said, lightly fist punching him in the arm. "If it's a boy or a girl?"

Clark nodded. "Do you want to know?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his, calming her.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, and then just as suddenly blurted, "Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"It's a boy… a perfect, beautiful baby boy," he said, his voice filled with awe.

Lois bit her lip, feeling a bit shy. "You're amazing, Clark, do you know that?" she said softly.

He rested his hand gently on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb softly back and forth. Somehow, they found themselves leaning towards each other, and before they knew it, they were kissing.

Lois scooted closer to him on the sofa, and Clark cradled her back as he pulled her closer to him. "Lois, I know you don't have the memory of us… but, I do…and it was perfect," he said, his voice soft.

"Just…kiss me, Clark," Lois responded, tired of trying to over analyze everything. She needed to feel him close. Her fingers wandered down the plane of his chest, and back up to thread through his silky hair. His hands caressed her as his kiss deepened.

He maneuvered them so they were somehow lying on the sofa, half side by side, half on top of each other. Clark's hand found its way to her stomach, and he gently caressed the baby bump there as he kissed her. "I love you, Lois… and as much as I want this…" he smiled at her and she suddenly smiled back.

"This sofa isn't exactly comfortable," she said, nodding with a smile.

"Yeah…" Clark agreed, sitting up. "What if we went away for a weekend?"

She gave him a half-teasing, questioning glance. "So you get me to move in with you only so we can run away somewhere?"

"Hear me out," he said, pulling Lois into his embrace once more as they settled into a sitting position. "We've both have had a lot to deal with lately… and maybe it would be good for us to have a change of scenery."

She gave him a skeptical look. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Zod's little visit to the hospital, would it?"

"I admit that I don't like the fact that he has been talking to you… but I think it might be good for us. To get away… and reconnect."

"All right, Mr. Kent. You arrange all the details. And I'll look forward to a weekend away." Lois reached for the remote, and then snuggled up next to Clark. He tossed the throw blanket over them, pulling Lois closer to him.

"It doesn't mean we can't snuggle in the meantime," Clark said.

Lois clicked through channels, eventually stopping on an old '90s romantic comedy. "You don't mind, right?" she said, setting the remote on the table.

"Whatever you—" he stopped midsentence, his hearing picking up something.

"What? What is it, Clark?"

Clark sighed reluctantly, and kissed Lois on her head before disentangling himself from the comfy sofa. "I'm sorry, Lois. I hear a five alarm fire…" he said, shrugging apologetically.

"Clark, it's fine. I get it…. Now go."

With a sudden whoosh, Clark was gone.

Lois sighed, moving so that she was leaning on the pillow Clark had just abandoned. "Just… come back when you're finished, Smallville."

~L&C~

Later that evening, Clark took Lois' phone to Watchtower for Chloe to trace the call from 'The Blur.'

"Everything all right between you two?" Chloe asked, doing some fast typing after connecting Lois' cell to her computer.

"Improving by the day… It's just, Chloe – I'm worried about Zod. He approached Lois, and his tower is set to go live in a matter of days…"

"Well, I've been keeping an eye on him and Tess… and though I can't tell you what they're planning, I've seen them together more times than I'm comfortable with."

Clark paced nervously around Chloe. "Clark, I can practically hear your thoughts. What is it now?"

"A few weeks ago… I saved Zod. He was bleeding to death, and I just took a chance and gave him some of my blood. Chloe, what if I gave him my powers?"

Chloe continued to type for a minute, and then slowly turned towards Clark. "Then that may be just the beginning of your problems, Clark… " She pointed to her computer screen that showed the reroute of Lois' call. "The phone call came from RAO Industries. Our rogue Blur is Zod."

Clark sighed, pensively. "He's getting more dangerous by the day, Chloe. And with Lois being pregnant—I have to at least slow him down…" Clark resumed his pacing as he went on, thinking aloud.  
"In the future, the thing that gave Zod power over Earth, it was the Tower…"

Chloe turned to Clark, stopping his pacing. "Then start there. Clark, you have to destroy Zod's Tower before it goes online."


	7. Chapter 7

Lois couldn't believe they were leaving the quiet of the open Kansas fields for the quiet of a remote cottage in the woods. She would have preferred someplace a bit more exciting, but she was glad to be getting away with Clark.

"Are you sure Chloe can do without you for a whole weekend? I mean, what if the world needs saving?" Lois asked, half-jokingly.

Clark glanced over at her then back at the road, keeping his focus on his driving. "Chloe assured me everything is under control. Besides, if there is an emergency, at least I can tell you now and I'd hope you'd understand, right?"

"Sure, Smallville. I have to admit, I am looking forward to having your undivided attention this weekend. Or at least your theoretical undivided attention. I mean, barring any major earthquakes or whatever."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with you as well."

"By the way, did you figure out who called me as 'The Blur'?" Lois asked, having been trying to find a good time to bring it up since they left Smallville.

Clark sighed. "You might as well know… Lois, it was Zod."

"Zod? Why would he want to pretend to be you?"

"I don't know… He is using you to get to me. Though for what purpose, I don't know," Clark said, clearly irritated.

"Well, we don't have to worry about it this weekend, right?" she said, trying to be encouraging.

Clark didn't feel nearly as convinced, but he forced a smile for Lois' sake. "Right. We don't. This weekend is all about us."

Just then, they pulled in front of a cozy looking cottage called The McDougal Inn.

"Looks… quaint," Lois said, trying to summon enthusiasm for Clark's choice of retreat.

"Come on, I thought you'd like this place… I mean, I saw a brochure for it at the Talon and I thought—"

"Wasn't mine, Smallville," she laughed. Then seeing Clark's look of disappointment, she grabbed his free arm, the one that wasn't carrying her suitcase. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to be here with you. Now, let's go check in."

~L&C~

Some last minute finagling on Clark's part eventually got them a room. Lois was impressed by how cozy and welcoming it was, considering how the front desk clerk had talked like the room might be a dump.  
Had Clark done something a little… super to fix it up for them?

However they got the room, Lois was glad that it would just be her and Clark for a few days. Maybe being alone together could help her sort out her doubts, so that they could move on and start looking ahead to when the baby would arrive.

It was time to get ready for bed, and though Lois wasn't sure what Clark was expecting from her, she decided to come prepared just in case they did decide to go _there._ She knew it would be a mutual decision, but she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready yet. And although Clark had the patience of Job, his kisses on the sofa the other night were an indication that he did have a clear memory of how it had been between them, and she couldn't help the frisson of excitement at the idea of them being together.  
Obviously there was something strong, and real between them. Whatever had happened in that stolen moment in the future, it had been something that meant more than a one night stand. Lois was sure of that.

She stood behind an old-fashioned room separator, an array of choices for bed time apparel hanging in front of her: everything from a granny nightgown to a red teddy. She knew the teddy would be too much, but she did want to look appealing. Her waistline was thickening, but her hormones made her want to look sexy for Clark. She decided on a short blue number that emphasized her breasts, but had a full enough skirt that her baby tummy wasn't entirely noticeable at first glance.

She peered through the slats of the room separator, wondering what Clark was doing. He was nervously rearranging the pillows and fluffing the comforter. She felt better knowing he was a bit nervous about tonight as well.

A sudden fear went through her. What if he was nervous because it _hadn't_ been good between them that one and only time? What if he didn't want things to go that far tonight?

But just as that fear went through her, she reassured herself by recalling Clark's kisses from the other night. There's no way he thought things hadn't been good between them. In fact, she was sure that he was looking forward to tonight.

So she took a big breath and stepped out from behind the separator. Clark looked up from where he was once more fluffing a pillow on the bed. He was staring at her, and she suddenly doubted herself again. "Too much?" she asked shyly.

"No," he reassured her. "You're-beautiful."

She smiled at his obvious discomfiture and headed over to the bed. "Well, bedtime."

After falling over each other, arguing which side they would sleep on, they eventually settled into bed.  
They lay facing each other, both feeling a little nervous. "Don't let the bedbugs bite," Lois said softly.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered back. They slowly moved closer to each other, Clark's arm reaching to pull her waist closer in to his. Clark leaned in, about to kiss her, when they were both startled by a scream coming from somewhere on the other side of the cottage.

~L&C~

After racing out into the hallway, along with several other couples to discover what had happened, Lois and Clark were both shocked to see Chloe and Oliver standing together, dressed in their pajamas.

"Clark! Look! It's Oliver and _Chloe_! What the hell are they doing here?"

Clark glanced at where Lois was conspicuously pointing to, and then turned them both away so as to avoid eye contact with either Chloe or Oliver. "Well, it looks like they are doing what we are doing, Lois."

She gave him a shocked expression. "Did you _know _about this?" she whispered fiercely, meanwhile trying to see over Clark's shoulder to get a better look at them.

Clark, however, steered her back towards their room, gently pushing the small of her back. "No, I didn't know. And obviously, they didn't want us to know. So let's not draw attention, okay?"

They eventually made it back to the room, the odd scream in the middle of the night all but forgotten after the revelation of seeing Oliver and Chloe together.

"I mean, I'm happy for them. This is perfect!" Lois said, setting up the pillows to sit up more comfortably in bed. "It means we can double date!"

"Lois, before you begin booking our calendar for the next six months, you need to consider the fact that they might want to keep this a secret."

"From us?" she looked at him askance, pursing her lips. "From you, maybe. But Chloe is my cousin and Oliver is…well… why wouldn't they want us to know? I think it's fantastic!"

"Lois, please. This weekend is supposed to be about us… can we forget about Oliver and Chloe until the morning, please?" he said, reaching for her hand so she'd look at him.

Lois sank deeper into the pillows, turning to face Clark. "Sorry… I just got a little excited, that's all. You're right. This weekend is supposed to be about us… only, I just can't believe my little cuz is dating Ollie!"

Clark sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

~L&C~

The next morning at breakfast Lois still couldn't stop talking about seeing Oliver and Chloe together.  
"How can you be so 'eh' about this, Clark? This is Chloe and Oliver. Together. Here." Lois spotted the now outed couple on the stairway and waved. "We should sit with them," she said enthusiastically.

"Or we can give them some space," Clark suggested calmly. "They obviously came out here to escape from everything, kind of like we did."

Lois turned towards Clark, feeling momentarily sorry that she was still not over the idea of her cousin and Oliver together. "Look, I know that I ran a verbal marathon last night and then I fell asleep, but I promise. Tonight is about the two of us," she said sincerely, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I waited for you to get ready for three hours. If it means being with you, I can wait forever," Clark said warmly, making Lois almost wish she hadn't babbled like a brook last night.

Lois made eye contact with Chloe, and her mission to get to the bottom of things renewed. "Hey, guys, come here," she said, waving them over. "Sit with us."

"We had no idea the two of you would be here," Oliver said apologetically.

Lois nodded, a huge grin on her face, "And we had no idea there was even a 'you two,' which I think is perfect. I think fate has brought us together," she said happily, clasping her hands together.

"Well, it was a little less fate, actually," Chloe hedged.

"More like fame," Oliver clarified.

"This inn is so far off the beaten path that even the society pages couldn't find star city's most eligible bachelor here," elaborated Chloe.

"You mean ex-bachelor," said Lois, still beaming.

"Okay, enough about that," Chloe responded, suddenly finding her menu much more interesting than looking either Clark or her cousin in the eye.

"How did you guys manage to find the road less traveled? I found the brochure for the inn at the apartment," Clark said, curious despite himself about how they came to be there. "I figured - Lois wanted to come here."

Chloe looked at Clark askance. "What brochure?" Then, as she realized what must have happened, she shook her head. "That wasn't Lois' brochure, Clark. That was mine."

"How was I supposed to know that Oliver—" Clark said, clearly flustered by the whole thing.

"You weren't," Chloe responded, looking red in the face. "That's the point."

Clark glanced at Oliver, hoping he'd shed some light on how Clark had gotten this one wrong.

"Don't look at me," shrugged Oliver. "I learned a long time ago not to assume what belongs to whom in that apartment. You got to use context clues…"

Lois was still grinning over the fact that Oliver and Chloe were together. "Yeah, speaking of clues, let's talk about Mr. Green, in the bedroom, with my cousin."

"There it is," said Oliver, obviously discomfited sitting across from his ex who just happened to be his new girlfriend's cousin.

Clark noticed Oliver's uncomfortable glance and tried to shake some sense into his own girlfriend. "Lois, I think they came here for brunch."

"Good point," she answered, realizing that she wasn't going to find out anything from the boys. "Look, Chloe, there's food," Lois overstated as she tugged her cousin out of the booth, giving her and Chloe a chance to talk.

As soon as they got out of earshot of the guys, Chloe turned to Lois. "Okay look, Lois, I know what you're gonna say. That with Ollie's less-than-perfect track record, I should really just cut my losses—"

"Or I could say that this is one for the 'win' column. I think it's great that you and Oliver are together," Lois said, surprising Chloe.

"You do?"

Lois grinned. "Yeah, and the best part is now we can double-date. How awesome is that?"

Chloe waved her hand in front of Lois, doing her best to stop the oncoming couple train. "Before you book us up for the next two months, let's get something straight. Oliver and I are not a couple."

"Okay, sure. Then what are you?" Lois persisted, suddenly seeing her dreams of double dating going up in smoke.

"We're having fun," Chloe answered, making it sound as if whatever she and Oliver were doing was anything but fun. "And we're not complicating things by using labels and definitions."

Lois wasn't buying it. She knew both Oliver and Chloe, and knew that both of them were excellent at throwing up walls whenever they felt unsure about something. "This is a relationship, Chloe, not a spelling bee."

Chloe got immediately defensive. "I'm glad that you have found someone that makes you happy, but we're not all cut out for coupledom. And with Ollie, I don't have to worry about that. We're no flowers. We're no presents, no pressure, no strings…. And with you, we're no comment."

"But Chloe… I'm happy for you two. I want you both to be happy, too."

"Yeah, but it's up to Ollie and me. Not you to write our happily ever after, okay? Right now, this is what we both need. A little fun. Now, let's have breakfast before the boys choke on their awkward small talk."

~L&C~

After breakfast, the couples went their separate ways, quietly acknowledging the awkwardness of the whole situation.

Oliver seemed to let out the largest sigh of relief once he and Chloe were back in their room. "I don't know what was worse. Lois' forced smile or Clark's sudden protective big brother mode."

"Actually, with Lois – she told me she's genuinely happy for us… for whatever 'us' is."

"Really? Well, I guess that's good. Maybe she can convince Clark to feel the same."

Chloe rolled her eyes, tossing herself on their bed. "Yeah, I don't know what got into Clark. It's not like he doesn't know you." She suddenly giggled. "Okay, maybe that is the problem. Your playboy reputation does precede you."

Oliver sat down next to her on the bed, laying on his side so he could look at her. "Yeah, but I haven't played that role in years… I just don't like how judgmental Clark can be at times. It's not like he's perfect. And he sure is taking his time about letting Lois in on his secret."

Chloe laced her fingers with Oliver's, quietly telegraphing what she hoped they would spend their time doing for the rest of the afternoon. "How do you know she doesn't already know?"

"Because I know Lois. And a secret that big would send her running. At least temporarily."

Chloe looked away from his gaze, knowing they were getting into dangerous secret territory.

"You know something, don't you?" Oliver pressed. "Tell me."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"You can't leave me hanging like that. Come on. What is it? Did Lois find out?"

Chloe got up and headed to the bathroom. "Can we forget about Lois and Clark for now? And focus on us?"

"So you admit there is an 'us'," Oliver prodded. "If that's so, then we should be able to trust each other with our secrets."

"Oliver, I told you, I don't want to complicate things. And what happens between Lois and Clark is their business, just like what happens between you and me is ours. Now, I'm gonna go in that bathroom and change…when I come back, I hope you're ready to drop the subject so you and I can have a little fun. Okay?"

Oliver sighed overdramatically, shrugging out of his t-shirt. "Fine… twist my arm. But I will know all of your secrets, Chloe Sullivan. Despite how much 'fun' you insist on to dissuade me."

She gave him a smirk and shook her head, then closed the bathroom door.

~L&C~

"Clark! Come here. I think I just felt the baby kick."

Lois was sitting on the porch swing, waiting for Clark to come back with a tea for her and a cappuccino for him. They were on the back corner, away from where most of the guests were coming and going, enjoying the view.

Clark sat the drinks down on the side table and knelt next to her. He hesitated a moment, glancing at her to get permission to touch her belly. She smiled and gently guided his hand to the spot where she had felt the movement.

"Do you think Oliver noticed? I'm getting bigger every day… "

Clark smiled, "No, he was too busy worrying about what you and I think of him and Chloe dating."

"Hmm… perhaps," she answered, willing to let the "Chlollie" situation go for the moment for more important matters. "Do you think everything is still… normal? With the baby?"

Clark was squinting in concentration as he gently rubbed her stomach. Lois had left the blue k bracelet upstairs, thinking the sun might be good for the baby as well as Clark. She still worried about the effects of too much blue k on Clark.

"My powers are fine," he said when he saw her look, assuaging her fears. "I can hear his heartbeat… and yours."

"How far along am I now, do you think?" she asked, looking vulnerable and a little worried.

"Jor-El said you would come to term quicker than a human birth… You look about five or six months pregnant in human terms. I think we have about another two months."

"Two months… this is all so fast, Clark. What if we're not ready? What if I am not ready… what if my body can't handle the pace of the changes? What if—"

Clark took her hand in his. "Lois, there are always 'what ifs' in a pregnancy. Any pregnancy. But I promise, I'll be with you each step of the way. How do you feel, though?"

"Besides feeling lost and rushed and…" she glanced up at him. "Confused? Health wise, I guess okay. It feels nice to be in the sun. I feel like it strengthens me a bit as well. But I think I know now when I've had too much, and when I need the bracelet," she said, almost guiltily. "It's just – can we do this, Clark? I mean, are you and I okay?"

"Lois, I know this isn't how we planned any of this. But…yeah, I think we're okay." Clark took a seat next to her, still holding her hand in his. He seemed to contemplate her hand in his grasp for a long while before speaking. "Lois, the night we made love… I know I said it was on the verge of World War Three and we didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but—it was much more than that. And I experienced it as a memory, through your memories. Which is ironic, since now you don't remember. But, what I am trying to say is that I want us to make new memories. To change the future by making it the present… I know I am not the easiest person to read, and I've kept things from you in the past to protect you, but now… I want you to know all of me. And I want to know all of you… So the only question you need to ask yourself is, are you ready for that?"

She looked him in the eye a long moment, mulling over what he had just said. She thought about all the times she had been hurt in the past, and all the times he had lied to her. Intellectually she understood it had been to protect her, but her heart was still a little lost. This baby meant that they would always be connected… but she wanted more than that. "I am ready, Clark. I want to know all of you, too."

Clark leaned in, cupping her cheek. "I love you, Lois. I need you to know that."

"I love you, too," Lois responded, feeling her throat constrict with emotion.

Their lips met, and it felt as if a fire cracker had ignited between them. Lois suddenly needed to be closer to him, but it was hard to get close comfortably on the short seat of the swing.

They paused, as if realizing where they were and then giggled like guilty children. "Why don't we take this upstairs?" Lois suggested.

Clark grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

They locked hands and headed back into the inn, the now cold tea and cappuccino left sitting untouched on the side table.


	8. Chapter 8

Lois felt her pulse race with excitement as they practically ran up the stairs. They paused only once in the hallway for a quick kiss, eager to get back to the room and to each other.

As soon as the door lock slid home, Clark picked Lois up and carried her to the bed.

"You don't think this will be awkward, will it? With my baby belly?" she asked shyly.

"Lois, you're perfect. Don't worry. Just tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he said, kissing her neck as he laid her on the bed.

"So far, so good," she said, beginning to feel a bit breathless.

Clark was gentle with her the whole time, careful not to exert too much pressure around her tummy, while driving her crazy elsewhere. Now that he was finally touching her, she could feel how much of her hormones she had been suppressing. Her breasts were overly sensitive, and every touch felt electric on her skin.

But nothing touched her more than seeing the look in Clark's eyes as they came together. His eyes seemed a clearer blue than she had ever remembered seeing them; his gaze met hers, filled with love. "Lois…" was all he could say, but it was enough. She understood. He was telling her he loved her, that he hoped he wasn't hurting the baby.

Their hands interlocked together as their eyes met, and their bodies danced in a movement old as time.  
Lois gave herself up to it, to him. She knew this was where she belonged, and that somehow her destiny was tied up in his, as strange and marvelous as it might be.

Tears of joy escaped her eyes, and Clark kissed them, one by one. "Tell me…" he said, but passion was taking over. She nodded, "Fine… it's - wonderful," she whispered, pulling him closer to her heart as they crested the wave of passion together.

~L&C~

They lay facing each other, legs intertwined under the covers. It was only mid-afternoon, but both imagined they might stay there all day.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time, simply gazing at each other, both in awe of what they had just experienced.

Clark pulled her closer to him, so that her belly lay against his. "Are you all right?" he asked eventually, seeing a pageantry of emotions play on her face. She smiled, while her eyes shone bright with tears.

"Yeah, I'm – just a little emotional, I guess. I – I've never um… that was…" she fumbled, looking for the right words.

"I know… same here," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

She nestled under his chin, letting him hold her. "Clark… I'm yours now, body and soul. I can't hide behind my fears any longer…" she whispered.

"And I'm yours, Lois… always have been," he answered, kissing her hair, tucked under his chin. "I think we've both just been scared, about what this all means. What we mean to each other…But maybe it is just time to trust it."

She pulled back in his embrace just enough so she could see his face. "I do trust it. I trust us."

Lois' phone suddenly buzzed to life. She automatically glanced over her shoulder to look at it on the nightstand. "Sorry… kind of ruins the moment," she said, reaching to turn it off. But when she saw the message, she froze.

"Lois, what is it?" Clark asked, concerned about the look of near terror suddenly on Lois' features.

She showed him the screen, so he could see the text message. "It's Zod. He wants me to meet the Blur."

~L&C~

Lois cast a last longing look at the bed before heading out the door with Clark.

"Maybe we should stay here for the night and I'll just ignore Zod's text pretending to be you," she suggested, worried about how doggedly determined Clark now seemed to deal with Zod face to face.

"He said he wants to meet you tonight. I'd leave you here and deal with him myself if I thought you'd actually stay put…" he said with a slightly recriminating glance. "But this way I can face him head on."

"You mean we can face him head on. Neither of us are alone in this, you know."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Their eyes met, both remembering the afternoon they had spent together. "I know… But you are more at risk than ever. Zod… he doesn't understand people here—humans, I mean. I don't know what he is planning, especially since you are pregnant with a Kryptonian baby. And with him pretending to be me? I just don't trust him…"

As Clark grabbed her suitcase, Lois slung her purse over her shoulder, then suddenly paused as she caught a glimpse of the golden afternoon sky.

"What is it? You have that look you get when you have a plan," Clark said, beginning to sound worried.

"I do have a plan… at least, a plan for protection." She turned to Clark. "Zod doesn't have powers here, right? You said that the future World War Three was caused by Zod and the Kandorians wanting to get your powers with a red sun… and we know that I have at least some of your powers when I am not wearing the blue k…"

"Lois, you are not going up against Zod. I won't let you put yourself at risk like that," Clark warned.

"And I'm not saying I'm going to do that. I'm just saying that this –" she took the blue k bracelet and tucked it away in the special lead case Clark had given her. "—is going away until after our little meet and greet with Zod. Not that I plan to fight him. Just that I want to protect our baby, and what better way than with a little super help?" she smiled, looking pleased with herself.

"Lois, there's at least four hours of daylight left… what if it is too much sun exposure, and you start feeling ill rather than stronger? Or not enough exposure and you don't have enough protection? No, I'm not willing to take that risk…"

"I think I'll be okay. At the very least, a bit of our little super guy's strength might be just what I need… and four hours can't be enough time for him to grow exponentially faster, right? Clark, I think it is a solid plan. And it should keep me safer."

"Okay… but take the blue K just in case." Clark said. "I'd still prefer it if I met Zod alone."

"I can maybe find out what he's after, Clark."

"I don't like putting you in harm's way," Clark said warily.

"Which is exactly why I need to take advantage of the perks of being pregnant with your baby. It will be fine. I promise."

"Let's just go…" Clark sighed, knowing when he'd lost an argument.

They closed the room door and headed down to the reception desk to drop off the key a night early. Lois felt a little guilty for leaving, considering how hard they pushed to find a room in the first place, but they really couldn't stay another night **and **deal with Zod.

"By the way, did anyone ever figure out what caused that scream the other night?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

Lois shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe this place was haunted. Good thing we're getting out of here."

Clark laughed. "Let's go, Lois. Before your over-active imagination gets the better of you."

~L&C~

They argued all the way back to Smallville about how best to handle Zod. Lois insisted she should face him alone, just to find out what he wanted. But Clark wouldn't hear it.

"Lois, Zod has been known to cut down enemies without a second thought. What makes you think he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"Why would he, Clark? I'm the best bet he has at getting whatever he wants from you. I'm the bargaining chip, don't you see?"

He sighed heavily. "I see all too clearly. That is exactly why I'm worried he'll hurt you."

Lois sat quietly, trying to think of a way to get Clark to see what she saw. "He met me in the hospital and gave me that charm… that had to be a message for you, right? What do you think it means?" she asked, trying another angle, like when they worked on stories together. Perhaps if she could get Clark thinking like an investigative reporter rather than a boyfriend, she might get somewhere.

"I don't know. It was a Kryptonian symbol, that much I do know."

"Exactly. And as far as Zod knows, I don't know anything about you and your heritage or what that charm means. So that charm had to be a message for you, Clark."

Clark mulled that over a moment, taking the turn onto the highway that would take them back home. "Maybe it's in Virgil Swann's diary…" He glanced at Lois and saw she didn't know what he was talking about. "The Kryptonian book I showed you? It might have that symbol referenced in it somewhere."

"Then we head there first," Lois said, glad that Clark was starting to see her way of thinking.

"But it doesn't mean I'll let you see Zod alone, Lois. It is too dangerous," Clark cautioned.

"Fine," Lois said flatly.

"—and I don't want you getting-Wait, did you say 'fine'?"

"Yeah. I get it, Clark. I just want you to know I won't be scared away easily. By Zod or any other threats out there. And that is why it is best if we are both informed about exactly what Zod's little present to me means."

~L&C~

When they got home, it was nearly sunset. Lois was supposed to meet Zod in two hours, which didn't give them much time to hunt down whatever it was he was after.

Lois got the charm Zod had given her, and for expediency, Clark supersped to the barn to get the Kryptonian journal and supersped back to the house.

"Okay, let's see what we can find," Lois said, all business-like as she took the journal from Clark and settled herself on the sofa. Clark got a pillow and tucked it behind her back so she would be more comfortable. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Smallville."

Lois began thumbing through pages, but Clark was already impatient. "Lois, I've combed those pages many more times than you… I can probably locate the symbol much faster, providing it's even there."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded, handing him the book. It didn't stop her from looking over his shoulder though, even as he read the pages at superspeed.

"There," he said eventually, pointing to the symbol.

"But what does it mean?"

"Well, there is some Kryptonian here that I don't know. But Dr. Swann's notes should give us some clues…"

"Read it out loud," Lois demanded eagerly.

"'A Kryptonian relic called the Book of Rao may be a sort of bible, laden with prophecies and possible transformative powers.'" Clark shook his head. "What does that mean? 'Transformative powers?'"

"I don't know. But it sounds like there may be a key to power or control… perhaps that is what Zod is after."

"Wait… it says here, 'The Book of Rao may already be on Earth. Kryptonians may have thought it safer to leave it here than hide it on Krypton where it could be destroyed.'"

"Other Kryptonians? Clark, who else would know about it? Could Kara have had it?"

Clark got up and started scanning the room.

"Clark, what are you doing? What is it?"

"My father. He was here."

"Ice Fortress Jor-El? I thought he was a computer," Lois said, wondering what Clark was up to.

"He is… but he was also cloned." Clark turned to Lois, realizing how much she still didn't know about him. "Lois, my father came to Earth not long ago, trying to find me. He was also here, in this farmhouse… We should ask Chloe. She knows…"

"Chloe? Clark, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"It's a bit complicated, Lois. And we don't have a lot of time. Suffice it to say, I know that Chloe had surveillance on the farm starting from when Zod came into the picture, and that included the time Jor-El was here. She might have some footage of what he was doing here… and maybe, it has something to do with the Book of Rao."

"Chloe is still with Oliver at the inn… are you just going to barge in on them?"

Clark turned to her and grinned. "No, I'll call first."

~L&C~

Thirty minutes later Chloe, Oliver, Lois, and Clark were in Watchtower.

"Wow, I've had no idea what you all were up to… this would make one hell of a story," Lois said to herself as she took in Watchtower for the first time, with no small amount of awe. Then seeing the looks her friends gave her, she qualified herself. "Theoretically. Just… saying, hypothetically. Calm down, people."

"I'm glad you rang, Clark," Chloe said, logging onto Watchtower's computer. "There were some serious Wall of Weird flashbacks starting to happen at that inn. I was just beginning to investigate it when you called."

"What do you think Zod is up to, Clark?" Oliver asked, a little annoyed that his weekend rendezvous with Chloe had been interrupted to deal with Clark's weird alien stuff.

"I don't know… but I think he is looking for something called the Book of Rao. It is like a Kryptonian bible, and may hold some powers… though I don't know what."

After some swift typing, Chloe brought up the video feed from a few weeks ago. "I scanned it while Jor-El's clone was here, but I don't recall seeing anything strange…"

"There," Chloe said, pausing the footage. "It looks like Jor-El placed something in that wall paneling… Clark?" Chloe called, looking over her shoulder for her friend.

Clark had whooshed away, and in mere seconds, returned again. "There's nothing there. Whatever it was… it's gone."

"Well, maybe I have video of whoever took it," Chloe said, speeding up the video feed. Apologetically, she glanced at Clark. "This may take a few hours. I have thousands of hours of video to comb through."

"We don't have that kind of time… I am supposed to meet Zod in a little over an hour," Lois said, beginning to sound a little anxious.

Chloe stopped her searching to dress down her cousin. "What? Why are you going to meet Zod? Clark, tell me you aren't going to allow this."

Lois stopped Clark with a simple palm held up in front of his face. "Chloe, I can think for myself, thank you very much."

"What does Zod want with you? Whatever you do, you can't face him blind not knowing what he wants."

"Well, that's what we are trying to find out," Lois answered.

Lois started unpacking the Chinese food takeout she and Clark had picked up on the way. She handed Clark and Oliver their dinner, grabbing chopsticks as she moved to stand by Chloe. "And I'll be fine. I've got super back-up… and… " she glanced at Oliver, who was digging into his meal making small talk with Clark. "Did you tell him, Chloe?" Lois asked in a low voice.

"Huh? Oliver? No. I didn't feel it was my place. And he didn't seem to notice at breakfast, so why bother? Though I have to admit, you are getting pretty big. Even with clothes like that baby doll dress you have on, Oliver is bound to notice eventually."

"It's because the baby is growing faster than a normal human baby. But it's okay," Lois said, seeing her cousin's concern. "I've been using blue kryptonite to balance the growing process. Jor-El recommended it. I'll be all right."

Chloe went back to watching the video feed, seeming a little less than convinced. "And you and Clark? Is everything okay between you two?"

"Better than okay, Chloe. We'll be fine… I just have to find a way to delay this rendezvous with my faux Blur beau."

Chloe smirked. "Try saying that three times fast."

"What if I just send a text, saying I can't get away?"

"Ask Clark. Whatever you do, you don't want to make Zod angry."

"Ask Clark what?" said the guy in question, coming over to check on Chloe's progress.

Lois gestured to her phone. "T-minus an hour and half before I'm supposed to meet Zod. I have to delay. I was thinking of sending him a text."

"Blame it on me. Tell him you can't get away. But be eager to accept his alternative rendezvous time. He knows that you were anxious to learn the Blur's identity. If you act like it isn't a big deal, he may become suspicious as to why," Clark suggested.

Lois bit her lip as she typed. "How's this sound? 'Can't get away from Clark tonight. Meet soon another time?'"

"Hopefully that will work," Clark said, watching the screen for any indication as to what had happened to the Book of Rao.

Lois hit 'send' and sighed. Clark glanced over at her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, though it seemed a little forced. "I just want this over with."

Her phone buzzed with a text. She read it aloud: "'Meet me at sunrise on the roof.'" Lois glanced around at her friends. "Will that buy us enough time?"

Chloe nodded. "It should. It'll be a long night, though."

Clark stood behind Lois and began rubbing her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down? Or at least move to the sofa where it's a bit more comfortable."

Lois nodded and Clark helped her up just as Oliver was walking over from the coffee machine, two fresh cups in his hand. "Wait a minute… Lois, there's something different about you, isn't there?"

"Ollie… I was going to tell you. It's just that things have been happening so fast, and we were so unsure of so many things."

"That's the secret, isn't it? You're pregnant," he said, sounding almost in shock. "How did I miss this at the inn? Wow… how – I mean, when did it happen?" he asked, sounding puzzled as his gaze swung between Lois and back to Clark.

"The future," Clark eventually answered, seeing Lois wasn't quite sure how to answer.

Oliver shook his head. "That's what I mean, Clark. How everything is so strange with you. Only you guys could manage to get pregnant in the future." Then his bravado died down as he eyed his old girlfriend carefully. "But everything's all right though, right? I mean, all things considered? Cause I'll get you the best doctor money can buy, one who will keep his mouth shut if there's anything that, you know—everything is all right, isn't it?"

Lois was touched by Oliver's concern, knowing he still had some feelings for her. "Everything's fine, Ollie. Don't worry."

Lois walked with Clark over to the sofa where he set up pillows for her back and on the coffee table so she could put her feet up. He positioned her so they could watch as Chloe scanned the footage. He sat next to Lois, his arm draped around her as she snuggled closer into the crook of his arm.

They watched the film flicker across the screen until, eventually, Lois drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 3 AM.

Oliver had left on some Green Arrow business, while Chloe was on her third cup of coffee, scanning footage of the Kent farm.

Lois was asleep, while Clark kept a watchful, if sleepy, eye on the screen from the vantage point of the sofa, next to Lois.

"Wait. Slow down the playback," Clark said, gently disentangling himself from Lois to get up and get a better look at the screen.

Chloe backed up the footage. "Was that your mom?"

"Yeah, she's supposedly been in Washington since last month… I haven't seen her in quite a while. But she went to the paneling, where Jor-El had placed the Book."

Chloe freeze-framed a screenshot of Mrs. Kent, wearing a red trench coat, pocketing a small golden disk.

"How would your mom even know it's there?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know… and I am even more worried that she would go skulking around behind my back to take it," Clark said sadly. "It's too late to call her, though. Best I can do is go to her apartment in Washington, DC and see if I can find it."

Clark whooshed out of Watchtower, leaving Chloe staring at the screenshot. "I didn't know you had it in you, Mrs. Kent," she mumbled to herself.

Lois stirred awake, as if she sensed that Clark was no longer there. "Did you find anything?" she asked sleepily, grabbing her half-eaten Chinese food container to finish her leftovers.

"Um, yeah. Apparently Clark's mom has the Book of Rao… Though how she even knew it was there is beyond me."

Lois smirked. "Wow, Mrs. K, huh? She must know more than she lets on."

~L&C~

Clark blurred in an hour later, looking a little worse for the wear.

"Clark, what happened?" Lois asked.

"Did your mom have it?" Chloe chimed in, getting straight to the point.

Clark nodded, taking the small disk out of his pocket. "Yeah… she wouldn't tell me how she knew about it, but she did say that if a Kryptonian uses it…" he swallowed, not looking in Lois' eyes.

Lois sat down next to him, taking his hand. "Clark, tell me. What is it? What will happen?"

Clark eventually met her gaze, looking tired and defeated. He cupped her chin, as if memorizing her features. She laid her hand over his, fear slaking through her. "Tell me, Clark. What will happen?"

Clark looked at Chloe instead. "It will send all Kryptonians to another plane of existence." Clark could feel Lois' eyes on him, and he eventually turned to her. "Lois, I have no idea what would happen to the baby," he said, pained.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around her baby belly. "It would take the baby, too?"

Clark reached for Lois' hand. "But it is not a risk I am willing to take. Zod cannot get the Book, that is all there is to it," Clark said decisively.

Chloe looked contemplative. "And yet, if they were all to disappear, it sure would solve our other problems," she mumbled. Both Lois and Clark gave her accusatory looks. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you, or the baby. All I'm saying is, what if this is what Jor-El intended?"

"This cannot be happening," Lois said, her arms lying protectively around her belly. "I mean, I know it was a total fluke that I traveled to the future and that I became pregnant… but surely it doesn't mean that Clark has to sacrifice himself to keep Zod from taking over the world!"

"Jor-El placed the Book on the farm for a reason. So that I'd find it," Clark began slowly. "If this is my destiny… then I have to fulfill it."

He looked at Lois, whose eyes were swimming with tears. "And the baby?" she whispered. "What happens to him? And to me?"

Clark saw the anguish in Lois' eyes, and knew there had to be another way. Or at least, a way to protect her and the baby.

"The blue kryptonite," Clark said suddenly. "It takes away my powers, so that I become human… I don't know if it would protect me, but perhaps it would protect the baby and Lois."

"What if you carried some as well when you go to face Zod?" Chloe suggested. "Then, if you are able to use the Book of Rao, you wouldn't be taken up."

"I have to have all my strength when I face him…" Clark said, his voice full of sorrow. "I don't know if blue kryptonite would keep me from transporting, but I can't take the risk that it would render me helpless against Zod."

"Helpless? Isn't he as powerful as any other human?" Lois asked. "Would you be at so much of a disadvantage if you were just like him?"

Clark's already guilty gaze looked even more burdened as he spoke. "Lois, Zod has powers… I saved him once, with my blood… and, now he is as strong as I am," Clark admitted.

Lois laid a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, it isn't your fault that you took mercy on him."

"But it is my fault that I didn't stop him when I had the chance," Clark said, contemplating the small golden disk in his hand. "How would I even use this anyway?"

It was Chloe's turn to look a little guilty as she did some quick typing and brought up an image of Tess. "When you burned Zod's solar tower to the ground, I found this video of Tess taking what appears to be some sort of console… I was curious as to what she was up to and I tracked her moving it to the roof of the Daily Planet. It appears to be Kryptonian, and I think it's what Zod intends to use with the Book of Rao. I believe that if the Book and the console meet, then it will activate whatever portal your mom was talking about, Clark."

Clark continued to spin the disk around in his hand as he thought. "Chloe, can you leave Lois and I alone for a minute, please?"

Chloe glanced at her cousin, who looked appropriately freaked out. "Yeah, of course. I'll be back in a bit," she said, grabbing her purse before heading out the door.

Lois continued to stare at Clark, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm at a loss here, Clark," she said in a broken voice. "I mean, there has to be another way besides you sacrificing yourself to stop Zod. There _has_ to be…"

Clark pocketed the small disk that would change both of their lives forever and took both her hands in his. "Lois… " He sighed, gently squeezing her hands, trying to find the words he needed to say. "From the moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you, something special. For the longest time you simply infuriated me, especially with how you could always read me like a book… You know me in ways that no one else has ever understood. And I am asking you to consider what you know of me, and tell me if you see another way… cause I don't. I can't kill Zod."

"I know," Lois answered, tears beginning to flow freely down her cheeks. "I know you can't kill anyone. But while you may not be able to physically destroy someone Clark, you absolutely know how to rip out someone's heart."

Clark took her in his arms and held her, desperate to think of another way to stop Zod. "Lois, I don't want to go any more than you want me to… but my father planned for me to use the Book of Rao. He's trained me to make certain sacrifices…" His eyes met hers and suddenly Clark couldn't continue. "But why that sacrifice has to include leaving you behind, I don't know."

"What if I didn't use the blue kryptonite?" Lois suggested, taking a tissue out of her purse to wipe her eyes. "I've experienced some of your powers with this pregnancy… what if I was taken up with you?"

"Lois, my fear is that only the baby would be taken… and I don't know how -It could… God, Lois, it could kill you for all we know. No, it's better that you use the blue kryptonite… I can't risk you being literally torn apart by all this."

She pulled Clark close to her. "Don't you understand that I already _am_ torn apart?"

Clark gave her a quick kiss, but didn't let her go. "Every instinct I have is telling me to find a way to protect you…" He glanced around him, "To lock you in this tower until it's all over… But you won't let me face Zod alone, will you? Even if it would protect our son?"

"Clark, we don't know one way or another if the blue k would protect him from whatever that little gold disk does… But what I do know, is that I can't just let you go make a sacrifice for me or… the whole world. You and I… we're in this together, right?" she asked, feeling vulnerable once more, suddenly doubting if Clark was 'all in' like she was. "Let's face Zod together… maybe there is another way… Maybe, he can see the hope that our child represents."

Clark absorbed her words, thinking for a long moment. Finally he nodded, and despite the knot of fear in his gut, he agreed. "Then we face him together."

~L&C~

Lois texted 'the Blur' that she would meet him on the roof of the Daily Planet.

Neither Lois nor Clark knew what to expect, except that they would face Zod together, whatever the consequences.

They rode up the elevator of the Planet to the roof, sharing a sweet and lingering kiss, each wondering if it would be their last.

Clark made sure Lois had on the blue K bracelet, and as one hand held Clark's, she felt the bracelet was like a shackle on the other. She couldn't imagine living without Clark, even if she had his son to remember him by. They had only just begun to really understand each other, and she felt it was much too soon to say good-bye.

She began thinking of how often Clark had protected her, and the rest of Metropolis… who would the city miss more? A nosy reporter or a selfless superhero? That was a no-brainer. The city needed the Blur, much more than it needed Lois Lane.

Clark had a larger destiny to fulfill, and Lois didn't think it was giving up his life to go to some other plane of existence… He was needed here. She calculated… knowing that some blue K exposure would remain with her after she took off the bracelet; it might protect the baby. She was half human with a half-Kryptonian baby. Lois figured she – or at least the baby- would likely survive whatever the Book of Rao might do, but Clark would surely disappear forever if she didn't at least try to stop him.

And yet, there was Zod.

Clark needed all his powers to confront Zod, so Clark had said. But what if she got to the console with the Book of Rao before Zod could harm Clark? What if Clark didn't need his powers to defeat Zod?

Lois knew it was a risk, but she thought through every scenario, and in the end, she decided that what was more important was that Clark remained on Earth.

No matter what happened to her… or, heaven forgive her, their child.

As they reached the roof, they stepped outside into the beginnings of a fall windstorm. Lois slipped off the bracelet, and tugged Clark's arm so he would face her.

"No matter what happens, Clark, I love you," she said. Clark's arms encircled her, and she leaned up to kiss him. Unbidden tears filled her eyes, and just before they pulled away, she slipped the blue kryptonite bracelet into Clark's jacket.

~L&C~

Lois and Clark stood side by side, holding hands, ready to face Zod together.

"Are you here?" she called out to the wind.

Zod stepped out from the shadows, a snarl on his lips at seeing them both there. "Well, I suppose the game is up, then. I should have known better than to try and deceive the Blur's most devoted follower."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Zod. There can be a life for you here, for all the Kandorians," Clark said, his hand still holding firm to Lois'. Clark looked up and saw what he had only recently suspected, that Zod had given the Kandorians his powers; they were floating overhead.

"You don't get it, do you Clark?" Zod said, his voice filled with derision as he used Kal-El's Earth name. "I will rule."

"You can't stop me, Zod. We're leaving this planet," Clark said, showing Zod that he had the Book of Rao. "Was this what you were after?"

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are they," Zod answered, indicating his army of Kandorians.

"Clark, even you can't fight all of them," Lois whispered to Clark, regretting for a moment giving him the blue kryptonite bracelet.

Clark squeezed her hand, trying to indicate that it would all be okay. He waved his hand at the Kandorians floating above them. "Having others finish a fight that you started only proves what a coward you are," Clark said to Zod.

"My soldiers know I have never wavered in the face of death. All you've ever done is hide in the shadows," Zod responded with derision.

"You've hidden, too - the truth from them." Clark stepped forward, giving Lois a chance to put their plan into action. "The Book of Rao will not destroy us! It will lead us to a better place - another planet where we can live in peace, where we can build a new home. Krypton will live again," Clark cried out to the Kandorians.

Zod would not be shaken. "This is just another one of his deceits. We all know where his allegiance lies," he said, gesturing with his hand to indicate Lois and other humans like her.

Lois took the Book of Rao from Clark and slowly began to move towards the console as Clark confronted Zod.

"What about your deceptions? If they knew the truth, they'd never follow you," Clark answered, directing Zod's attention away from Lois.

Zod scoffed, "My men willingly follow me."

But Clark pressed on, all to buy Lois time. "And what about Faora? All she wanted was to leave you."

"That is a lie!" Zod declared angrily.

"And she paid for it with her life," Clark responded calmly.

"Faora never should've trusted you," Zod said, moving closer towards Clark.

"But she wasn't the only one who paid the price, was she?"

Zod cornered Clark, pushing him up against the wall. "Faora was a traitor," Zod stated. Then, knowing the other Kandorians might hear, he whispered, "Do you think I wanted to kill my own child?"

But it was too late. They already heard everything.

Zod looked up into crowd, desperate to defend his actions. "Your sister was a traitor. She would've betrayed us all."

One of the Kandorians stepped forward, ready to fight Zod himself, but a woman stayed him with a wave of her hand. "Wait! We will deal with him once we're on our own soil."

Faora's sister nodded to Clark. "Kal-El, take us home."

"Lois! Now!" Clark called, drawing Zod's attention toward where Lois was at the console.

She dropped the golden disk above the console, and it magnetized into alignment. Lois looked up across the roof at Clark, wondering what would happen now.

The console suddenly lit up, shooting a ray of golden light into the burgeoning morning sky. The light shot into the clouds, seeming to release a rain like sparkling gold above them. The Kandorians began disappearing into the beam, causing Clark to glance up in confusion, wondering why he wasn't taken up with them.

Zod stood between Lois and Clark, anger clear in his features. He glanced at Clark, pulling out a blue kryptonite dagger from inside his jacket, wielding it like a sword. "I told you, I am not going anywhere… and neither is that halfbreed!" Zod cried suddenly, pointing the dagger towards Lois' stomach. Zod abruptly lurched towards Lois, almost at a run.

"Zod! No!" Clark cried, trying to cover the distance to Zod, but finding he could only move at human speed.

Time seemed to freeze, as Clark watched Zod rush on Lois. In one fluid motion, not giving her a chance to escape, Zod stabbed her in the gut with the blue kryptonite. Her eyes met Clark's over Zod's shoulder, full of shock and horror, just as Clark got within reach. "No!" he cried. But he was too late.

Zod's aim had been true.

Clark fell to his knees, taking Lois in his arms just as she fell. In the same moment, Zod stepped away from them, and was taken up with the other Kandorians.

"Lois! Lois, speak to me," Clark cried desperately, the rain mixing with his own tears. "Oh, God… no…" he wept, rocking Lois in his lap.

"Clark…" she whispered softly, her eyes closing with the pain.

He didn't know if it was the nearness of the large dagger of kryptonite, but he couldn't access any of his powers. He couldn't hear if the baby was still alive, or if Lois was breathing. All he could hear was his own desperate cries and the patter of rain on the rooftop.

"This is all my fault… it should have been me… It should have been _me,_" he said, over and over. In anger, at Zod and at circumstance that had ripped him and Lois apart too quickly, Clark tore the blue dagger from Lois. He tossed it aside, and pulled her closer to him, rocking her as the rain washed away his tears and her blood.

Thunder clapped above them, intensifying the rain. Clark looked up, seeing that the Kandorians had all disappeared, somehow leaving him on Earth.

Worst of all, Lois was limp in his arms, lifeless and still.

"Lois, oh God, Lois," he cried over and over, rocking her to him. He should never have let her convince him that it would be fine to come along. This should have been his fate, his alone to bear.

After a few minutes, the rain began to slow and the early morning sun peeked through the clouds.  
Through the haze of his grief, Clark thought he heard his name, but he dismissed it as his imagination.

All Clark could think was that he always loses the ones he loves, one way or another… his father, Lana, and now Lois. "Why…why do I always lose them?" he cried out, a choked sob, rocking Lois against his chest. Was it his curse to save mankind and yet lose those he cared about most? Tears spilled down his cheeks as sobs wracked his body. He felt weak, and he wondered if this was what a broken heart felt like…

Through the fog of his tears, he thought he felt something, like a butterfly touch on his face. Clark opened his eyes, afraid to discover he had imagined it.

"Clark…" came Lois' voice, softly, weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry, for what?" Clark asked, his voice choked with incredulity.

Lois reached into his pocket and took out the blue kryptonite bracelet. "For this," she said, tossing it away from them both for the moment. "Now, step back… " she said feebly. "Our little boy needs the sun."

Clark helped her sit up, shocked for once, to see the process that he had experienced on more than one occasion take place before his eyes. As the sun's rays reached Lois, the wound created when the blue kryptonite dagger pierced her body was miraculously healed, a golden light suffusing the place of injury.

As Clark's own powers restored, he could once again hear the heartbeat of their son, and he suddenly erupted into a cry of joy. He took Lois in his embrace, kissing her soundly, rejoicing that she and their son were all right and that he was still on Earth.

~L&C~

The warmth of the sun would never feel quite as amazing to Lois as it did that morning. Once Clark had taken away the kryptonite, the sun had felt like an awakening, a healing blanket that enveloped her and their son.

She looked up at Clark, marveling at who he was and what he had given her.

"I'm sorry about the blue k," she said guiltily, knowing it hadn't been part of their agreed upon plan.

Clark smiled back at her, "Well, I'm not. It worked… that's all that matters, Lois. I'm still here and you and the baby are going to be okay."

Lois's hand went to her belly as she closed her eyes, absorbing the sun's rays. Sure, she felt stronger, but also a little nauseated. Her human body had been healed, aided by the Kryptonian blood flowing through her son's veins. But the intensity of that strength was more than she was used to. She gave Clark a smile, trying to simply feel grateful that she was alive and that Clark and the baby were still here. But for the first time, Lois began worrying about how she would fare through the actual birth of their child.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois waited until they got back to Smallville before taking out the blue k again. Clark headed to Watchtower on what Lois now deemed 'Super-Secret Hero Business,' giving Lois a chance to relax… and also to quietly freak out.

Throughout the pregnancy, the blue kryptonite had helped her feel more normal. And yet, the perks of super blood running through her veins have been hard to ignore. She wondered what she should do when it came time for the birth itself. Might it help to have blue k nearby to counteract the intensity of having a super baby? Births in normal circumstances could be pretty scary… but in this case, what did she have more to fear?

The fact that she was human, or the fact that her child was part Kryptonian?

And if she used the blue k, could it hurt their baby during the birth? Clark had attested to the fact that blue kryptonite did not hurt him, and the baby had doses of it all through her pregnancy… yet still, Lois was worried.

She was tempted to take out her laptop and try to google 'strange pregnancies,' but she knew it would be fruitless. Her case was pretty unique.

Lois fixed herself an iced tea and went outside to sit on the porch swing, hoping to absorb some afternoon sun after having dosing herself with a bit of the blue k. Obviously the sun had saved both her and her son's life today. And while she could feel a sort of power surge through her with the rays of the sun, it also made her dizzy and a little nauseous.

She took deep breaths, sort of like what she imagined Lamaze breathing to be like, as she rubbed her ever growing stomach. The sun seemed to be good for the baby – but what was good for her?

She really didn't want to worry Clark, but they were getting closer to the birth. They needed a plan… and they needed to figure out how she could safely deliver the baby.

Needing at least some answers, Lois took out her laptop anyway and googled about first time pregnancies. She would at least have an idea what she was getting into from a human perspective. She just hoped that Clark could help her sort out what to do about the Kryptonian side of things.

~L&C~

Clark came home to find Lois perched at the kitchen table with her laptop and a yellow pad scribbled with notes. He smirked to himself. Leave it to Lois to have all the technology in the world at her fingertips and yet still use a pad and pencil to write it all down.

"Whatcha working on?" he asked casually, coming behind her to gently massage her shoulders.

"Mmmm, that feels nice, Smallville," she said, shutting her laptop. "I've just been… researching."

"Oh? About what? Working on a story?"

She handed him her pad, three pages of which were filled with barely legible notes. "No, just researching pregnancies… Clark, we have no idea what we're dealing with here. I mean, at least I don't. And I'm the one who will be having the baby." She turned to look at him. "If this were a normal pregnancy, we'd have all the doctors we'd need, and all the advice we could ask for… but what if it is… different?" She sighed, pensive. "And dangerous?"

Clark sighed, looking worried. "I've been giving it some thought as well, Lois. However amazing having a child with you will be, I don't want to risk losing you. So, I asked Jor-El about it," he admitted.

"Well, what did ol' ice pappy say?" Lois prodded.

"That you should have the baby at the Fortress. Which means no medical care… no pain killers. And without the blue meteor rock… and that is the part that worries me."

Lois looked pensive. "Why?"

"Probably for the same reasons you're nervous, Lois. With the blue k, you render the baby powerless, yet without it, you have some powers… yet what will that do to you through the birthing process? We have no idea… And I've thought about you wearing the blue k bracelet and going to a normal hospital, but if there are any problems or blood tests—"

He didn't need to finish. Lois understood. Though it didn't stop Clark from looking terribly guilty.

Clark sighed, sitting down next to her at the kitchen table. "The one thing I fear is putting you in danger. But I can't seem to avoid that."

Lois took his hands in hers, her voice imbued with a courage that made Clark love her all the more. "But we're in this together, Clark. And we'll get through it together… our baby—he will be amazing, Clark. I just know it."

~L&C~

Martha came home to the farm the next weekend excited, but surprised, by Clark's news about the baby.

"Well you always do things – uniquely, Clark," she had said on the phone a few nights before, when Clark had told her the news.

Lois held his hand through the phone call, for moral support. Clark smiled at something his mother said, and kissed Lois' hand. "That she is, Mom. Okay, we'll see you Friday. Love you."

So with Martha's arrival there was a flurry of action around the farmhouse. Lois and Clark shared a laugh, recognizing that they both wanted to show Martha that they could handle this.

"I was thinking, we could make your old room the nursery," Clark suggested, after a spontaneous shopping trip with Lois for random baby things. She was getting into the nesting stage of pre-motherhood and seemed to have endless lists of necessities for the baby.

Hoisting a bag full of diapers, baby powder, and toys, Lois nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should have thought of that before buying all this stuff, huh?"

They headed up the stairs to drop off the bags in the spare room. It still looked basically as Lois had left it, and they knew there was a lot of work to be done before the baby came – which was only a few weeks away.

Clark stood in the doorframe, looking thoughtful. Lois leaned into his side, giving him a half hug. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Oh? Nothing… Just, even my mom doesn't have much experience with this, you know? I was about two when they found me." He sighed, hugging Lois to him. "You know, we've been through so much. And yet, I think this is the most exciting and most scariest thing we've ever done. I hope we're ready."

"Well, we better be," Lois said practically, moving to stand in the room and assess the possibilities. "That old dresser will do to start with…. But we should get rid of the bed and buy a bassinet."

Clark watched Lois as she considered the size of the room, and different possibilities for furniture. He loved watching her, especially beautiful with the glow of motherhood. She smiled at him, asking if he would mind if she hired someone to paint some Winnie the Pooh characters on the wall.

He shook his head, smiling back at her.

It was so simple, and yet so amazing that they had come to this point together… Clark may have come from another planet and dealt with impossible tasks on a daily basis. But he thought, right here and now, with Lois – this was where he was best suited.

Here, with her, was home.

~L&C~

That night at dinner, Martha Kent was the encouraging mother figure Lois had always admired.

"You know I'll help you two however much I can, however much you want me around," Martha said with a slightly self-deprecating laugh. "I mean, Johnathan and I always wanted a baby in the house. And as amazing a son as you've been Clark-" she said, reaching across the dinner table to squeeze his hand. "-we found you when you were almost two. I'm excited to have a baby in this house!"

"We're thinking of using my old room as a nursery. Chloe was going to come over tomorrow and help me decide on a paint scheme. If you have some time, I'd love your input," Lois said, reaching for another helping of pasta.

"Oh! I always thought that room would make a lovely nursery! It gets the morning sun, you know. That room is always so cheery..." Martha glanced between Lois and Clark, hesitating.

"Was is it, Mrs. K?" Lois asked, noticing Martha's reluctance.

"Well, Clark told me that you are having a boy. Have you thought of a name?"

"Mom, we-" Clark interjected, knowing he and Lois hadn't gotten that far yet. But Lois laid a hand on his forearm to stop him.

"Actually, I have thought about it. Though Clark and I haven't discussed it yet." Lois glanced at Clark and gave him a smile. "I haven't decided on a middle name yet... But, I thought we should call him Johnathan."

Martha smiled warmly, a sudden sheen of tears in her eyes. "Lois... I- I think it's perfect."

"I wish Dad was here with us now," Clark said sadly. "I could use his advice on so many things..."

Martha looked at her son, her eyes full of warm understanding. "I know, Clark. But he has given us so much... and to see the man you've become, I know he would be very proud."

~L&C~

Clark found Lois on the porch swing after he finished helping his mother with the dishes.

It was a warm night, and the crickets were noisy in the fields.

Lois smiled at him and he sat next to her as they gently rocked under the porch light.

"You know, I've been so busy with all this - I have barely thought about the Planet. Have you talked to Tess?" she asked.

"Yeah... I told her about the baby, Lois. I had to. She was going to fire you!" he said, worried how Lois would take his meddling. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that."

"Well, I turned in a few stories that I had been working on before- all this," she said, gesturing at her belly. "But I hadn't had a call from Tess in weeks. And? How will it work do you think after the baby? Cause as much as I'm excited about this little adventure, I do sort of miss my day job."

"Well, I talked to Tess about that as well. She said you could freelance until the baby is old enough for daycare. I know it will mean less investigating-"

"-and less getting into trouble," she grinned.

"Yeah, that too. But hopefully, it will be enough?" Clark asked, uncertain.

Lois leaned into Clark's side, looking out at the stars all around them. "Smallville, we're about to embark on a great adventure, probably fraught with its own perils... I'm sure I'll find a way to work at the Planet... who knows? Maybe I'll teach little Johnathan how to investigate like his momma," she laughed quietly. Then she looked up at Clark, suddenly a little unsure. "Are you okay that I told your mother about the name before talking with you about it? Only, we hadn't had time to discuss it, and then she brought it up-"

Clark patted her hand on his arm. "Lois, it's fine. I'm - touched. And I know Mom was as well. But Lois, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" she said, curious.

"I was going to wait, but the more I thought about it, the more I worried-" he began nervously. "What I am trying to say is... we don't know what will happen with the baby. I'm thrilled beyond words that we are having a little one of our own - but I need you to know that I am with you because of _you_, Lois. Not because of the baby."

"What are you saying, Clark?" she asked in a whisper, wondering where he was going with this.

"I'm saying that though things seemed to have happened - out of order, they were inevitable. Always were... You and I - our futures are linked. No matter what. And to prove I believe that-"

Clark got down on one knee, and took a small box out of his pocket. Lois let out an involuntary gasp and waited for him to continue. "Part of believing that we are meant to be together, no matter what pushes us forward - or holds us back - is acknowledging that bond, that love between us. Lois, this ring isn't an obligation, but a promise. It represents us, that we belong to each other - in the past, present - and future. Lois Lane, will you marry me?" he asked formally.

Lois was too stunned for words, and simply stared at him. Her heart was full, though, and she hoped Clark could see what she couldn't yet articulate.

Clark went on, trying to diffuse his offer if she wasn't ready. "You don't have to say 'yes' now or tomorrow or the day after that... just promise me that you acknowledge it, too. Whatever we have between us Lois, this bond - it's forever."

"Smallville," she began, her fingers playing over the small velvet box. "Of course my answer is 'yes.' It always was... always will be," she whispered, as tears clogged her throat.

Clark took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, a large grin on his face. She reached to kiss him, and thanks to her awkward proportions, promptly knocked him on his back. "Sorry," she said, kneeling over him between kisses. "Didn't mean to knock the wind out of you."

He gently brushed her hair back from her face. "Don't worry, Lois," he answered softly. "You've been doing that since the day I met you."

~L&C~

Over the next few weeks, Lois and Clark settled into a routine of sorts, getting ready for the baby.

Lois would either shop online or go into Metropolis with Clark when shopping for baby things. On days when they'd head into Metropolis, she'd try to ignore the wistful feeling of longing to be back at the Planet. Instead, she comforted herself that she was about to embark on an even greater adventure: motherhood.

On days she stayed at the farmhouse she'd sit on the porch on sunny mornings, taking in the rays for the little one. Inevitably, after about an hour, she'd begin to feel nauseated and would have to use the blue k. She always opened the box a little regretfully, hoping it wasn't hurting the baby in any way. Clark had reassured her on a number of occasions, after using his special x-ray vision, that the baby was fine. Still, Lois wished she was strong enough to absorb the power of the sun for the entire pregnancy.

After reading that morning's edition of The Daily Planet, Lois would take whatever packages had arrived the day before and begin setting up little Jonathan's room. She saved the strenuous tasks, or things that required a ladder, for Clark. Lois hummed along to Whitesnake CDs, telling her son that he'd love the band as much as his momma did, if he'd only give it a chance.

Then, in the evenings, Lois would either try to cook something or order in. Clark tried to be home by six, but sometimes other duties called him away. Lois knew it was part of the sacrifice of their life together, but she couldn't help but feel some regret that, down the road, he might miss some important moments of their son's life.

When Clark finally made it home, he would often find Lois in front of the TV with her feet propped up or sitting at the kitchen table, working at her laptop.

One evening when Clark came home, he had a large grin on his face.

"What's made you so happy?" Lois asked, stretching after working on her laptop for a few hours.

Clark came over to her and gave her a kiss. "What? You mean besides the fact that I am marrying the woman I love and she's having my baby?"

Lois grinned back, accepting another kiss. "Yeah, besides that."

"Well, I'll show you," he said, scooping her up in his arms. "I've got a surprise for you."

In a matter of moments, Clark had whisked them off to Watchtower. "Why are we here?" Lois asked, puzzled.

Clark opened the doors to Watchtower, where Chloe was waiting for her with a huge smile on her face.

"Surprise!" said Chloe, coming over to give Lois a hug.

Lois looked around at the streamers and cute baby balloons in awe. "Chloe! This is so sweet! You didn't have to do all this!"

"Yes I did! But the decorations are only part of it. Clark? Would you do the honors?"

Clark headed to a particular corner of Watchtower, where a large sheet was covering up something in the corner. Chloe came to stand by Clark, as they got ready for their reveal. "Lois, as we all know, you are an intrepid reporter, and probably will want to get back to the Planet as soon as baby feedings and sleep schedules will allow it."

"Well-" Lois began, but Chloe put up her hand to stop her.

"Clark and I were both thinking, that once you get back on your feet-"

"We could alternate days who takes care of the baby," Clark interjected.

"And when Blur duties call," Chloe said, nodding to Clark to pull down the makeshift 'curtain,' "I can babysit here at Watchtower!"

Clark and Chloe had set up a mini nursery, complete with diaper changing table, a small crib, a playpen, and a wall of just about every toy and accessory they could possibly need.

Lois wiped the happy tears from her eyes, and encircled the people she loved best in her embrace. "You guys are amazing! Thank you!"

~L&C~

A few nights later, Lois couldn't sleep.

Clark was out on Blur duties, and it was after 1 AM. Usually he was back by now. Lois reached over to check her cell phone, but there were no messages from him.

She tried not to worry, knowing he'd be home when he could. Except, her back was stiff, and she couldn't get comfortable in bed. Usually, Clark could help get her to sleep, either with a massage or a bit of cuddling...

She rolled from side to side, feeling like a turtle on its back, unable to maneuver out of bed. Lois scooted to the edge of the mattress, until at last her feet touched the floor. Maybe if she walked around a bit, the tension in her back would lessen and she could finally get to sleep.

Lois decided she wanted a glass of water, or maybe that she just needed to move a bit, feeling uncomfortable and heavy.

She held onto the hand rail, feeling a little dizzy and unsteady on her feet. She stood there a moment, until the dizzy spell passed. Lois started walking back towards the bedroom when a pain seized her gut. Grabbing onto the railing, the bedroom now seeming like a million miles away. She felt panicked, unsure if something was going wrong with the baby. Or, what if there was nothing wrong? What if this is... it?

After a few moments, the pain passed and she took a deep breath. "Okay, that wasn't too bad," she said aloud, hoping that was normal. Cautiously, she started walking back towards the bedroom to get her cell phone, keeping herself steady by holding onto the wall and the small table in the hallway.

"Where the hell are you, Clark Kent?" she muttered to herself.

Slowly she made her way back to the bedroom. She grabbed her 'What to Expect when Expecting' book and her cellphone. Lois eased herself onto the bed, propping herself up with some pillows. She turned to the pages she had marked on contractions. What she read sounded pretty normal, confirming her suspicions when she read the description as a deep, aching muscle cramp. She smiled in relief as everything sounded pretty normal, and that she had a lot of time still. Her water hadn't broke either.

Still, Lois didn't like feeling so alone. She really wished she had Clark there. She might have hours to wait yet, and she couldn't be certain that everything was all right just because the book said so, especially since the book was talking about normal human pregnancies. She lifted her phone and hit speed dial to call Clark but there was no answer. Lois felt herself tear up. She didn't want to let fear get the best of her, so she took a steadying breath to settle in for what she assumed would be a long night.

Lois flipped through some TV channels, hoping to find something to distract herself. She stopped on one news channel, which was reporting a save by the Blur. At least she knew what was keeping Clark out late.

Lois glanced at the clock. It was almost 2 AM. She debated calling Mrs. K, knowing that she'd want to know what was going on with the baby, yet needing to work in the morning. If she called Chloe, she'd get a million questions and not be able to answer any of them. It had been almost an hour and no other signs of labor. Maybe it was a false labor start… like she had read about Braxton-Hicks in the book. What she really needed was sleep… the baby would come soon enough and she'd need all her strength for it.

Lois tried to get comfortable on the bed, lying on her side with the body pillow she had picked up to ease the pain in her back. She turned off the TV and forced herself to close her eyes. Just breathe.

At first, she could hear just her breaths, and then her heartbeat. Then, she thought she could hear her baby's heartbeat, nearly twice as fast as her own. Her eyes flew open at that revelation, and she was suddenly wide awake. Other sounds, from the farmhouse creaking to Shelby digging something up in the yard came to her. She sat up, now closing her eyes as her hearing honed in on noises all around. The more focused she became, the more intense they got, until it all became too much. She put her hand over her ears as if she could block out the sounds of a random car passing, or the hoot of an owl, or the murmur of crickets…

A rush of wind sounded very nearby, and she glanced up, seeing Clark standing there in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"Lois, are you all right?"

She wouldn't answer him at first, her hands covering her ears. Clark took off his Blur jacket and sat next to her on the bed. "Is it the baby? Lois, what is it?"

"The sounds… they were coming from everywhere!" she exclaimed, a mix of awe and fear in her voice.

Clark took her in his arms, "When that happens, just try to listen to one thing… like the sound of my breathing. In and out." He took a few steadying breaths, holding her close as she tried to focus.

When she seemed calm enough, she sat back up, her eyes bright. "Clark, how do you do it? All of a sudden, I could hear everything around me… it was overwhelming!"

Clark continued to hold her close, rubbing her back. "You learn to focus," he began, searching for how to explain. He sat back to look at her, but kept her hands in his. "I forget that you weren't there for the development of my powers… or if you were, you didn't know about it," he admitted shyly. "But every time a power emerged, I had difficulty at first dealing with it. And yours, they are likely only temporary because of the baby. But I know it can be scary."

"So what do I do? How do I manage it when it gets to be too much?"

"You just choose one thing to focus on. You isolate one noise… like the sound of our son's heartbeat. You should focus on that. Especially when things start feeling overwhelming," he suggested gently, moving her hair out of her face.

"What if the powers intensify when—" she stopped talking, squeezing his hand as another pain wracked her body.

"Lois! What is it? Are you all right? Is it the baby?" Clark asked fretfully.

Lois nodded, not quite able to speak for a moment. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "That's the second contraction tonight."

"Second? When did they start? Why didn't you call me?" Clark asked in rapid succession.

Lois laughed, "No wonder you make a good reporter, Smallville. Always asking for the details," she teased. "The first one was about… an hour ago, maybe?"

That information didn't calm Clark one bit. "So what do we do? Should we go to the Fortress?"

She patted his hand. "Relax, Smallville," she said, holding up her 'What to Expect' book. "According to this, we still have lots of time. Best we can do is settle in for the night and monitor the contractions."

Clark nodded, still looking uncertain. "Do you need me to get you anything? Cause I can be back in a flash. Well, maybe not quite a flash. But Bart says I am moving faster—"

Lois laughed and Clark stopped rambling. "I think my babbling is beginning to wear off on you," she chuckled. She reached for his hand, and gently pulled him down to sit next to her.

"All I need is you, Smallville," she said simply.

Clark sighed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Sorry. I'm just not sure what to do. I mean, we don't really know how this is going to happen…"

She reached up to cup his cheek. "All I need to know, Clark, is that you will be there… and I know it's _your _strength that flows through me. Literally and…" She watched his features, still creased with worry. Lois had been freaked out only moments before, but having Clark here made her feel stronger, and she wanted to allay his fears as much as he calmed hers. "Clark, you know this ring you gave me?" she said, holding it up. "You said it was a promise, not an obligation. Same here. I promise to love you and to love our son… and that love is what will get me through. That's all I need."


	11. Chapter 11

It was going to be a long night.

After sitting upstairs for another hour, with Lois drifting off to sleep now and then, another contraction hit. She leaned against Clark for support, breathing her way through it. Once it passed though, she felt uncomfortable, no longer able to sit.

"Let's move down to the living room. At least there is more room to pace down there," Lois remarked, after making several small circles in the bedroom with Clark looking on anxiously.

Clark nodded, assembling some pillows and blankets to take downstairs. He blurred on ahead of her to set up a little nest of pillows and then blurred back to help her manage the stairs. She plodded down the steps slowly, with Clark bracing her with his arm wrapped around her back and holding her free hand that wasn't holding the railing. Together they got to the living room, though Lois continued to pace.

"Shouldn't something be happening by now?" she asked, glancing at Clark, though he looked just as lost and unsure. "I should call Chloe. You can take us both to the Fortress when the time comes, right?" she said, beginning to plan how they could best tackle the birth.

"Lois, it's almost three in the morning… Chloe is most likely asleep."

Lois bit her lip, thinking a moment. Then suddenly, she glanced down, then back up at Clark, her cheeks red.

"What is it, another contraction?"

Lois shook her head. "No… no, um… could you get me a towel, Smallville? I think my water just broke."

Clark rushed to help her get cleaned up and brought her down some fresh pajama pants. Lois smiled when she saw them. "Nothing like monster trucks to soothe the soul. Thanks, Clark."

After changing into the fresh pants, Lois pulled out her cellphone again. "I have a valid excuse. My water broke. It's time to call Chloe." Lois dialed her cousin before Clark could stop her. "Chloe! Great, you're up! I am in total limbo right now… my water broke, but nothing much has happened. Can you come down to the farm? Clark means well, but I could use another girl in the house." She smiled and snapped her phone shut. "She'll be here in ten minutes."

Lois tried again to sit on the sofa, now tired of walking around. Suddenly, a contraction hit her. She stood, poised over the sofa, a pillow clutched in one hand, and gripped the edge of the sofa in the other. "Oh my…" Lois said after a moment.

Clark hovered over her, unsure what to do. "Should we leave now, do you think?" he asked, worriedly.

"Smallville, chill. That one was intense, but I haven't had one for almost—" Lois glanced at her watch. "—forty-five minutes. Chloe will be here shortly and then we can go. Relax, everything will be all right."

Clark nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know what to do when I see you in pain like that… is there anything you want, anything I can bring you?"

She reached her hand up to him, grabbing onto his. "I just want you. Here with me. Now, sit…" she said, snuggling up next to him, pillows surrounding them on all sides. She must have drifted off to sleep, for suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's Chloe," Clark said, stating the obvious.

The door was open, and Chloe came in with a bag full of stuff. "I brought everything from Gatorade to extra slippers."

"That's sweet, Chloe. But I already got all my supplies ready to go," Lois said, nodding to a long packed bag by the door.

"Don't be silly," Chloe said, coming over to give her cousin a hug. "These are for me," Chloe grinned, then became more serious as she examined Lois a bit closer. "How are you doing?"

"Well, contractions are about forty minutes apart. And with Super Speedy here," Lois said, tapping Clark's knee, "we can be at the Fortress in a matter of minutes. My water's broke but that doesn't mean anything yet … unless there's still no sign after hours and hours. But we just need to wait until I'm contracting much more often."

Chloe sighed. "You sure are taking this all in stride…"

"It's because I don't know what the hell to expect. Perhaps it's better this way… Clark, on the other hand, looks terrified." Both girls gave him sympathetic looks.

Lois grabbed Clark's knee as another contraction took over. Lois gritted her teeth in pain, as the contraction seemed to come on stronger than the last.

Lois let out a long exhale after a moment, and nodded. "I'll be all right…" she said, seeing the concerned look of Chloe and Clark. "Thanks for the support, Smallville… I imagine me gripping on to you will get worse before it gets better."

Clark smiled amiably at Lois. "That's what I'm here for."

"And in the mean time? The waiting is the worst… especially with these contractions. You think it's about time but, no," Lois grumbled.

"Well, we all just need to distract each other until Lois is ready," Chloe said practically. "How about Scrabble?" she suggested, sounding inspired.

Not having a better idea, Lois shrugged her shoulders at Clark. "Well, have you got another idea?"

~L&C~

They played Scrabble for the rest of the night. Lois had contractions at regular intervals, but they weren't getting much closer together than the ten minutes point. When the contractions came, she would grip the side of the table momentarily, her arm muscles shaking. Chloe and Clark would look at her, but she'd simply shake her head that it wasn't time yet and then return back to the game as if nothing had happened.

The three all sat around the living room table on cushions from the sofa, as that was where Lois was the most comfortable. Lois stretched, while Clark gently reached over to rub her back.

"Triple word score!" claimed Chloe triumphantly. She had been winning for the last hour, but Lois and Clark were starting to lose interest in the game.

"I think I am going to walk around a bit. Help me up?" Lois asked Clark, and he quickly obliged.

Lois stretched a bit more, starting to yawn as she made her way into the kitchen. She realized she hadn't worn the blue k bracelet all night and she hadn't felt nauseous at all. Lois poured herself a glass of water, watching the sun rise. She closed her eyes, as suddenly her super hearing sense kicked in again. She could hear the click of Scrabble tiles in the living room. Lois almost dropped the water glass, as more sounds invaded her hearing.

"Lois, what is it?" Clark said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. He had followed her into the kitchen, worried that she might need him at any minute.

"The hearing again," she said, her head beginning to pound from all the extraneous noise.

"Remember what I told you," he coached softly, gently rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

Lois nodded, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths. Slowly she weeded out the other noises as she focused on their son's heartbeat. She opened her eyes when she could hear normally again, and gave Clark a small smile. "Thanks."

"What's going on? Everything okay?" Chloe asked. "Do you guys want to play another round?"

Lois' hand went to her belly, as another contraction hit her. She leaned down, reaching for Clark who was immediately by her side. "Oh, this one's really intense," she growled out. Gripping his arms she squeezed and felt a scream welling up inside her, but she gritted her teeth to hold it in, fearing once she started screaming, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Chloe brought her a chair to sit on the edge of, holding her other hand as both she and Clark tried to coach her through.

Eventually, the contraction passed, though Lois was already beginning to look tired.

"You should lie down and rest, Lois," Chloe suggested.

Clark picked Lois up to carry her to the sofa. But Lois was quickly wrenched by another contraction. Chloe and Clark looked at each other, both concerned.

"It's… the sun, I think," Lois panted. "I feel like it's - inducing the labor… Clark… it's time to go."

~L&C~

Clark got Lois and Chloe to the Fortress as fast as he could. Chloe took their prepared baby bag along with extra blankets and pillows for Lois.

None of them knew what it would be like to birth a baby in the Fortress, but Clark had brought sterile supplies up there weeks ago, thanks to Dr. Hamilton.

Clark laid Lois on the makeshift bed, making sure she was warm enough with pillows and blankets. "Jor-El," Clark called to the Fortress, "It's time to meet your grandson… can you tell us if everything is okay?"

Lois was once more taken up into a warm, halo-like light as Jor-El evaluated the pregnancy. "All is well with the mother and the baby… she will be in full labor very shortly."

Lois was brought slowly back to the platform, reaching for Clark's hand. "Everything's going to be okay, right?" she asked.

Clark nodded, just as a contraction seized Lois. The contractions were coming more frequently and more intense. Chloe stood on the other side of Lois, glancing at Clark, as neither of them had any idea what to do. They both just tried to keep Lois calm, coaching her to breathe through the contractions.

Though all of them were unsure what Jor-El could do, there was a constant light around Lois the entire time. When Clark asked Jor-El about it, he said he was monitoring Lois and the baby.

It seemed like hours, as the contractions became more intense. Chloe and Clark managed to brace Lois each time, glancing at each other with worried uncertainty. Then, after about another hour, it seemed like go-time as Lois' contractions were one after another.

When they got very intense, Chloe decided to coach from the sidelines, as Lois was starting to leave bruises on her arm. Clark could handle Lois' grip much easier.

Chloe instead prepared a small work table for when the baby would arrive. There was a basin that she filled with water to clean the baby, and several towels. Nervously, she checked everything multiple times, glancing now and then at her cousin, hoping that everything would be okay.

~L&C~

Lois had never felt such pain in her life. With every contraction, her body wrenched in agony. She grabbed onto Clark, thankful that he had super-human strength; she didn't think a normal man would have managed with her this far.

Clark quietly coached her to stay calm and breathe. His voice soothed her, but when she glanced up at him, his brow was wrinkled with worry and his eyes looked terrified. "Sma—" she started to say, but another contraction wracked her body, and it came out as a scream instead.

"Push, Lois! Push!" Chloe coached, watching nearby.

Lois was in tears, groaning through the agony. This process seemed to go on a long time, until Lois was screaming. Clark held onto her the whole time, trying to ease the pain by lifting her now and then and shooting small darts of heat vision into her lower back, hoping it would have the effect of an epidural. But his efforts seemed to be in vain, as Lois seemed to continually be in wrenching pain.

Chloe came to stand by Lois' feet with some towels. The baby would be here soon. She glanced at Clark, feeling entirely unsure of what to do, but hoping the baby and Lois would be all right one way or another.

"Come on, Lois! You can do it! I'm right here with you," Clark said. He got on the table and sat behind her, so she could lean into him for strength. Lois' nails dug into his legs, and he was once more thankful for his impermeable skin. Clark simply continued to try and soothe and support her.

"One more push, Lois. He's almost here… You're doing great," Clark said, rubbing Lois's shoulders.

"I can't," she wailed, now exhausted. She was sweating and uncomfortable, and shook her head against Clark's chest. "I can't do any more…"

"Yes you can, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her temple. "Come on… just one more."

She whimpered against him, and then nodded, summoning courage. At last, she let out a whopping cry as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Lois, he's almost here," Chloe said. "But you need to push one more time!"

"No… no, I can't do any more," Lois sobbed. "Please… I can't."

Clark shifted position a little bit behind her, in an effort to give her just a bit more support. "Come on, Lois. I'm right here… Chloe's here too… You can do it. You can do it, honey."

Lois held onto Clark's hands, and she leaned back into his chest. At last, it came in a guttural cry from Lois. One last push… Clark saw her eyes almost glow red, and he realized she had heat vision.

"Chloe, duck!" he called, just in time, asa few fiery darts shot out of Lois' eyes.

Chloe stayed where she was, as now she was at a better angle to receive the baby anyway. "The head! I can see the head!" Chloe called excitedly.

Lois pushed again, a few more agonizing times, until at last the life affirming sound of a baby cry filled the Fortress.

"Clark, I need you to cut the cord!" Chloe called, now in tears herself. She was at Lois' feet with the baby, her arms a bit bloody, holding the baby in a towel in a rather awkward position.

Clark untangled himself from Lois, laying her back gently. He took a towel and wiped her face, then leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You did it, Lois. I'm so proud of you. Now, I'm going to bring you our baby boy," he said, his eyes shining with love and pride.

Clark stepped around to where Chloe was with the baby, and used his heat vision to cut the cord. He took the baby to the basin and gently washed his son, tears flowing freely down his face. This improbable little life represented so much to him… his heritage, and the fact that Krypton could continue on Earth in some small way…

He glanced over at Lois, the woman he loved, and he silently and happily acknowledged to himself that he and Lois now belonged to each other forever. It had taken a moment in the future, an anomaly of time and place to bring them together… and it had brought about the tiny miracle before him.

"Hi there, Jonathan," Clark whispered to his son, his throat clogged with happy tears. Clark took a moment to think about his father, Jonathan, and how proud he would be of this moment. Clark couldn't think of a more fitting name, as he hoped his son would have the strength of character of his name's sake.

The baby cried only a little, but when Clark looked into his son's eyes for the first time, and held his tiny fingers, he knew that he would do whatever it took to protect him, and Lois…

He turned to her once the baby was washed up and wrapped in a fresh towel. Chloe sat nearby, her eyes bright with tears as she watched the happy scene. Clark brought the baby to Lois, who managed to look radiant and exhausted at the same time as she smiled up at her precious family.

"Lois, I'd like you to meet Jonathan," he said, gently laying the baby in her arms. He leaned down, encircling Lois with his arm, unable to take his eyes off his newborn son.

"Hey, little guy," she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks. "He's so perfect, Clark…" she said in awe, cooing at the little miracle before her. "I can't seem to stop crying," she said, noticing that Clark had tears in his eyes as well.

"At least someone thought to bring tissues," Chloe said, handing her cousin a tissue.

"The House of El will live on…" said the voice of Jor-El above them.

"Jonathan El Kent," Clark said, and Lois nodded in acceptance with a smile.

"Yeah, and we can call him Joel," she said, holding the now sleeping baby close to her chest. "Little Joel… Maybe… it's time we both took a nap."

~L&C~

Lois only drifted off to sleep for a few moments. Clark took the baby to coo and ogle at for a bit, while Chloe quietly cleaned up.

Little Joel started to cry, and Lois woke up. Sleepily she said to Clark, "Bring him here. I should try to feed him."

Chloe assessed her progress on cleaning up their makeshift birthing room. "I've packed up everything Lois won't need for a while… shouldn't you take her back to the farm?"

Clark nodded. "I'll take you and most of this stuff back first. Is that all right with you, Lois?"

She was barely paying attention to them, caught up in trying to feed Joel for the first time. "Hm? Yeah, okay. I think we'll be all right for a bit."

~L&C~

It took some doing, but Lois was able to breastfeed Joel after Chloe and Clark left. She felt like it was real accomplishment, and once more sensed the onslaught of tears.

"I swear, Joel, I usually don't cry this much," she said, kissing Joel on the head as he drifted off to sleep.

Lois laid there a moment, with Joel lying in the crook of her arm, when suddenly she felt ill. Even though she was lying down, the room seemed to be spinning, and she heard a ringing in her ears. She couldn't quite get up to walk, but she reached over Joel for a small bin and promptly threw up in it.

"Jor-El? Are you there? What's happening?" she called out fretfully.

"Your body is suffering the after effects of birthing a Kryptonian baby. You will become fully human once more, but you should use the blue meteor rock to counteract your symptoms."

Lois lifted little Joel to lie on her chest. "But if I use the blue k, won't it affect Joel? Shouldn't he have Clark's powers?" she wondered aloud, her eyes closed to help the dizziness.

"Feeding the child your milk while using the blue k, will reduce the likelihood of him having Kal-El's abilities. But a human-Kryptonian child is a first on this planet. There is no way to know what the child will do when he is older."

"But will it hurt him?" she pressed.

"At worst, he will grow up to be a normal human boy."

~L&C~

When Clark returned, Lois was still feeling ill and very pensive.

Clark was all smiles, taking Joel into his arms. "Ready to see your new home, Joel?" he asked his son. Then he glanced at Lois, and noticed her discomfiture. "Are you all right, honey?"

"I'm fine, Smallville," she forced a smile. "Well, besides being absolutely exhausted. I'm ready to get out of here."

Clark decided to bring them home old school, with the disk to the Kawatche Caves, rather than super speed. With Lois still being weak from the birth and a newborn, Clark didn't want to take any chances.

As soon as they reached Clark's truck at the caves, Lois looked in the car, searching for something. "Did you bring the blue k?" she asked almost guiltily.

"No. Do you need it?" Clark asked, securing both mother and child in the front seat.

"Hold Joel a minute," Lois said suddenly, undoing her seatbelt. She pushed past Clark and threw up again on the grass. She leaned against the truck for support, feeling her knees buckling under her.

"Lois? What's wrong?" Clark asked worriedly, gently swaying back and forth to soothe their son, who Clark held against his shoulder.

"I—I just need to get back to the farm," she said, not looking at him as they settled back into the truck.

~L&C~

As they drove to the farm, Lois looked down at the precious little boy sleeping in her arms, and she felt tears well up in her once more. 

Part of her was simply basking in the glow of being a new mother. But there was another part that worried about what Jor-El had said. She wanted to continue to feed and take care of Joel as any mother would, but what if it took away his Kryptonian heritage? Would Clark blame her if their son wasn't like him? 

She glanced at Clark, who couldn't seem to wipe the proud-papa smile from his face. He had so much love in his eyes, for both her and the baby. Lois didn't want to dampen that joy just yet. 

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as dizziness overtook her once more. At least she wasn't nauseous this time. She just needed to get back to the farmhouse and use the blue k – while the baby slept, so it wouldn't affect him. 

And she needed sleep. Desperately. 

Then perhaps tomorrow, she'd tell Clark about the blue k – and the likelihood that their son may never experience his powers. 

~L&C~ 

Clark was happy to watch Joel while Lois slept, though Joel wasn't doing much besides sleeping himself. 

When they got home, Lois made herself use the breast pump so Clark would have at least a bottle. She made herself do the rather painful process before using the blue k, not wanting any undue effects to rub off on the milk. 

She felt weak from the birth as well, and her body seemed to hum in an odd way which she attributed to what Jor-El had described as the after effects of birthing a Kryptonian baby. "I'm beat… Wake me in a few hours?" Lois said, settling in a bit deeper on the sofa to take a nap. 

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Clark offered. 

The blue k was in her nightstand, and Lois was absolutely too weak to get it herself. But she wanted to stay near Clark and the baby. She debated a moment, wondering if sleep would make the dizziness and nausea go away. At last she nodded. 

"What about Joel?" she asked, watching Clark as he settled Joel into a cozy bassinette. 

"He'll be fine," Clark said gently. "I'll take you upstairs, normal speed. But if he cries, I can be here in a blink." 

Lois seemed satisfied with that answer and waited for Clark to come over and pick her up. She felt fragile in his arms, and ever so cared for. Her head nestled under his chin and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lois listened to his breathing, and the steady beat of his heart. She wasn't sure if it was the remnants of her super hearing, or if she was especially tuned in, but the sounds comforted her. 

Gently, Clark made his way up the stairs and to their room. He laid Lois on the bed, quietly tucking her in. It was late morning, so the sun was bright in the room. Clark went to close the curtains, and then sat down next to her on the bed. 

She felt exhausted and a little woozy; the blue k was in the drawer next to her, but she didn't want to take it out until Clark left. Lois felt guilty, as if she was doing something wrong needing it. 

Clark brushed her hair back with his fingers, a small smile on his face. "You're an amazing woman, Lois… I want to say…'thank you,' but that seems inappropriate and doesn't do justice to what I feel right now. You brought me a tiny miracle, Lois. _Us _a tiny miracle…" Clark leaned down and kissed her. "I know you're exhausted… it's just –my heart is full at the moment, and - I love you," he said simply. 

She gave his fingers that rested by her cheek a small squeeze. "I love you, too," she said, full of all that she felt: from the exhaustion to her fears, to the truth that existed between them – as well as what she felt she needed to keep hidden. 

He kissed her again, then glanced up. "I think Joel's waking up. Get some rest." 

Then, with a silent whoosh of wind, she was alone. 

Lois rolled over on her side and took out the lead box with the blue k. She opened it, and the soft blue glow filled the room, proving that she still had something of a Kryptonian left in her. 

As she started to feel better, tears slid down her cheeks. She felt so bereft, and terribly guilty. She wasn't strong enough to be a human mother _and_ a Kryptonian one. 

And she feared that difference would break Clark's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Clark looked down at his son, his whole heart, sleeping in the palms of his hands.

Joel was a perfect miracle, and Clark never knew he could feel so much awe. He couldn't believe that what should have been an almost impossibility, was right before him.

He had wondered for years if he would be the last of his people, and whether his heritage would carry on… and when he discovered that Lois was pregnant, something akin to relief and hope had welled up inside him. This little life proved that he was almost human, and that he would have someone who could carry on his legacy.

From Lois' experience throughout the pregnancy, Clark expected that Joel would have at least some of his powers. Clark relished that he would get to guide his son through the discoveries, and teach him how to protect and take care of others. He would know how to talk to his son in a way that his father never had, simply because Jonathan Kent hadn't been Kryptonian. But he had still given Clark a legacy that would also be Joel's – Jonathan's faith in humanity.

In Clark's imagination, he saw his son grow up… he saw how he could steer Joel away from his own pitfalls, and likely have others of his own.

Clark saw how he could be a friend and a mentor to his son… would he want to play football? Would Clark let him? Or like he did, would Joel come to understand that there were more important things to do in the world?

But mostly, Clark felt grounded. He would do his best to raise his son as Jonathan had raised him, and he would teach Joel his Kryptonian heritage, as Jor-El had.

Joel would be his bridge between two worlds, and proof that Clark belonged on Earth, with Lois.

Lois… what an amazing woman.

She had embraced her pregnancy with courage, accepted the unknown fearlessly. Because she loved fearlessly. As much as Clark tried to protect Lois over the years, she always went after any task head on, and this pregnancy had been no different, despite whatever risk there may had been to her.

Lois had given him this tiny miracle, and Clark was simply in awe.

In awe of Lois, and his remarkable son… indeed, his heart was full.

~L&C~

Lois woke up, unsure how long she had been asleep. She hadn't slept with the blue k box open, but she couldn't remember closing it. She stretched slightly, to see where it still hurt, and while she was sore, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when she had gone to sleep.

Maybe she still had a bit of Kryptonian healing power left in her?

She grimaced as she sat up in bed… maybe, she didn't have that much. Even though she had trained and ran a lot in her life, she had never felt such soreness before. But she knew it could be worse… and she already felt better than she had right after the birth.

Slowly Lois tried to get out of bed. As she did so, a wave of nausea came over her. She grabbed onto the small night stand as she was overcome with a strange shiver. It wasn't quite fever, but there was obviously something not quite right.

Grudgingly, she opened the blue k box and immediately felt a bit better. After less than a minute, she forced herself to close it, thinking she could keep a bit of the Kryptonian with her for a while longer. She irrationally thought that if she could continue to feed Joel breast milk while she still felt these symptoms, she could give him a better chance at being like Clark when he was older. She wanted to delay the exposure to the blue kryptonite as long as possible – at least until she could work up the courage to tell Clark the truth.

Lois opened the box once more, just for a moment, to gain enough equilibrium to head downstairs. She took a few steadying breaths, and then headed out into the hallway.

As Lois made her way downstairs, she realized it must be evening. She had that weird feeling when you sleep through most of the day, and you are unsure what day it actually is. Lois guessed she must have slept at least eight hours or more, and wondered how Clark was faring with Joel.

She glanced into the living room, and saw Joel asleep on Clark's chest. He saw her come in and smiled at her. "Glad you're up. I made some formula earlier, but I think he prefers momma's milk." Clark's eyes followed her as she made her way over to them. "How are you feeling?"

Lois managed a small smile. "Better… it helps that I still have a bit of Kryptonian in me. Heal faster, I guess," she hedged. "Give him here," she whispered softly, settling onto the sofa next to Clark. Joel continued to sleep; Lois simply settled him on her chest and snuggled into the crook of Clark's arm.

"Have you seriously been sitting here all day? No Blur duties, nothing?" she asked quietly, so as not to wake the baby.

"Yeah… I took the day off. I kept in touch with Chloe at Watchtower, but taking care of you two was more important," he said, lightly kissing her forehead.

"You know, I just realized that I need a shower," Lois said. "Too bad I'm comfortable."

"Sit here and rest a minute… Isn't he perfect?" Clark said over her shoulder in awe. "I just can't stop staring at him. I mean, he's barely been awake since we brought him home. I'm sure he'll cry and drive us crazy a lot over the next few months… but all I can think is how amazing he is."

Lois felt tears constrict her throat. Their son was perfect, but what if she robbed him of just how perfect he could be?

"I think I'll go up for that shower now," she said suddenly, gently placing Joel back in Clark's hands. Lois didn't quite run out of the room, but she left abruptly enough that Clark wondered whether something was bothering her.

~L&C~

Lois made it upstairs and started running the shower. As she stood under the shower head, sobs wracked her body. It was partly the emotional experience of being a new mother, but she knew it was more than that.

Lois worried about her own frailties… and how she would pass them on to her son.

She suddenly felt dizzy. Lois turned off the shower and slowly got out and reached for her towel. She knew she should have taken the blue k with her into the bathroom, but she wanted to breast feed first, to give Joel a fighting chance and keep him away from blue k exposure.

The rational part of her brain knew that he had been exposed to it all along throughout the pregnancy, but as she returned to being fully human, she wondered about what Jor-El had said… Feeding Joel while she still had blue kryptonite in her system could render Joel – normal.

Lois felt nauseated and leaned over the sink, hoping the dizziness would pass. She knocked her hairbrush into the sink, and the ping it made was louder than it should have been. Her head pounded; she took a few steadying deep breaths to prepare herself to walk down the hallway to the bedroom.

Lois turned to head to the bedroom. Maybe if she just lied down for a bit, she would feel better.

She stepped into the hallway, the cool air hitting her in the face and intensifying the dizzying feeling all over again. Before she could retreat back to the bathroom, the room seemed to spin around her – and suddenly, her world went dark.

~L&C~

"Lois? What happened? Lois? Can you hear me?"

It was like Clark's voice was coming from a faraway distance.

"Clark?" she said, trying to sit up.

"You passed out, Lois…" he said, wrapping her again in the towel to carry her into the bedroom.

"Where's Joel?"

"In the carrier, downstairs. He's fine. I'm more worried about you right now. What happened?" Clark set her down on the bed, and Lois felt nauseous all over again. She needed the blue kryptonite…

"Clark, I'm fine. Just go… I'll be all right," she said, not looking at him. "I just need to get dressed, and then I'll be down to feed Joel."

Clark knelt in front of her, so she'd look at him. "Lois, this is more than just recovering from the birth, isn't it?" he asked gently. "Please. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

Lois thought she might pass out again. She could barely focus. "Clark—just leave, okay?" She tried to force a smile. "I'll be fine."

Clark sighed. "Joel's awake," he mumbled. "Okay, I'll go, but I wish you'd talk to me, Lois."

He walked out of the room, and like a junkie needing a fix, Lois opened the lead box until the nausea went away. The symptoms hadn't been so dramatic when she was pregnant, and she supposed it was because now that the baby was born, her body was simply trying to purge what was foreign, hence the fever-like tremors.

Lois closed the box as soon as the dizziness passed, and she knew she had to tell Clark the truth soon.  
A part of her worried about him rejecting their son if he did lose all his abilities. She knew Clark was strong where it counted, but she worried he wouldn't be able to help feeling that way… that somehow, Joel wasn't really his if he didn't carry on his Kryptonian legacy.

Lois leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes as she tried to think rationally. She needed the blue k, and Clark had never been bothered by it before… but the consequences it could have for Joel – wouldn't Clark be upset that his Kryptonian heritage might not be passed on?

She took a deep breath, determined to go downstairs and feed Joel. Grudgingly, Lois took the lead box with the blue k, knowing that a reckoning with the truth was coming.

~L&C~

Clark handed Lois little Joel, making sure she was comfortable to breastfeed. He noticed she had come downstairs with the blue meteorite box, and he suddenly began putting the puzzle together about what was wrong with Lois.

"Lois, you know it's fine if you need to use the blue meteor rock. I'm not the Blur tonight," he offered generously.

Lois appeared absorbed in the task at hand, trying to find a comfortable angle to hold Joel while he suckled. When she got him into a comfortable position, she leaned her head back and sighed.

Clark tried again, seeing that she didn't look all that well. "Really, Lois. It's fine."

She glanced up at him, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Is it so fine, Clark?" she asked softly. "If I use the blue k –" she gestured to their son, and bit her lip as she struggled to continue. "If only I wasn't feeling so dizzy," she commented, her head lolling back once more.

"Here," Clark said, opening the box towards her, then taking a few steps away. "Better?"

She nodded, staring at the box as she gently rubbed Joel's back. "Clark, Jor-El told me something… about the blue k… it was fine to use while I was pregnant… but I am returning to being normal again and–"

She couldn't get the words out, but was hoping Clark would make the connection himself.

Lois sighed. "What do you think will happen, Clark, if I continue to use the blue k and feed Joel?"

The truth was heavy in the room, glowing like the blue stone that sat beside Lois.

"But won't his powers return in the sun, like mine?" Clark asked, uncertainty clouding his voice.

Lois shook her head. "We don't know for sure, Clark. But because he is just a baby, if I feed him milk, essentially laced with blue kryptonite—he may grow up to be just a normal boy."

Clark seemed to chew on that thought a moment, while Lois held her breath. "I wish I was stronger for you, Clark. Both of you," she admitted sadly.

That got Clark's attention. He sat beside her, opposite from where the blue k lay, wanting to reassure her. "Lois, you're the strongest woman I know."

Lois' eyes fell on the blue meteor rock. "But I can't be – Kryptonian-strong," she got out. "And I may take away Joel's chance at being like his father. I may take away his legacy, Clark," Lois said, her voice constricted with tears.

"No, Lois. Please, don't think that… I admit, that knowing my son may have my powers would be fun, though fraught with its own dangers. But Lois, I said _may_ have them… I know that there is a chance he may not. Or he may have completely different powers, and other problems than I had to deal with growing up. But please, Lois, you have been amazing," he said gently, pushing the hair away from her eyes with deft fingers. "I could never blame you for what powers Joel may or may not have. It won't change how I feel about him or you… He's my son. _Our _son, and that in itself is a miracle."

Tears were flowing down Lois' face freely. "Really? You mean it?"

Joel had finished eating and Lois pulled her nursing bra pad back in place and wiped her eyes. "I was so worried that you—Clark, are you sure? Cause I could just use the blue k when he's sleeping, and we could feed him formula—"

"Lois," Clark sighed. "My powers… they are a lot to deal with. And while it might be—intriguing to explain them to Joel someday if he had the same powers, it probably is best if he is just a normal kid. Being me, Lois… it has its moments, but it has its difficulties as well. If I can lessen that burden for our son in any way, then I'm all for it."

Lois snapped the box of blue k shut and set Joel in the nearby bassinet. She needed to hug Clark.  
"You're amazing, Clark Kent," she whispered into his neck.

He held her close. "You're not so bad yourself."

~L&C~

Lois started wearing the blue k bracelet again regularly, and after a few days, began to feel almost normal.

She began enjoying her son, rather than worrying about the effects of blue k, though she secretly hoped that his Kryptonian genes were strong enough to not be affected by the blue k forever…

As she settled into a daily routine with Joel, she started focusing on other things. Like figuring out how to get back to work at the Planet… and get married.

When Clark wasn't around, she'd often stare at the ring on her hand, half marveling at how far they had come and half terrified of the changes in her life. She still wanted to be the star reporter at the Daily Planet, and while Clark and Chloe promised to help her keep that dream, she also wanted to be there for Joel.

Clark was there for both of them as much as he could be, and Lois did her best to understand and accept the reasons when he wasn't there.

When she was alone, and Joel was napping, she began thinking about the wedding. Lois knew that she hadn't managed to tell her family any of the major events that had happened to her, and had kept it a secret for a reason. The General would still think that she was getting married because of the baby, and the fear of disapproval made Lois' stomach tie up in knots.

Clark and Joel were the best things to ever happen to her. Sure the circumstances had been a surprise, but Lois was happy. Still, she knew the General was a traditionalist, and since she couldn't explain the extraordinary way things had happened in her life, it all might look unseemly.

What if they just got married in secret?

It sure would be a lot easier to coordinate… Lois knew that she'd eventually have to tell her father and sister, but her real family was here in Smallville. She really only wanted Chloe, Ollie, and Mrs. Kent there to share it with her. But oh, did Lois feel guilty… glancing at her son, she thought she could see some Lane family traits in his eyes, and she knew that despite whatever fallout she'd have with the General, he's want to meet his grandson.

But she wasn't sure she could calm the tempest in time for her and Clark to get married. So, Lois thought it would be best to have a small wedding.

She'd worry about the consequences later.

~L&C~

The sunlight was strongest in the morning in Joel's room.

It used to be Lois' old room, and she had hated how sunny it would get some mornings, especially when she had been up late. But now that her son slept there, she hoped that the sun would help him grow, and become strong like his father.

Three months after he was born, Lois had come in one particularly sunny morning. Joel appeared to still be sleeping, but she got out a onesie and diaper changing materials, ready for when he woke up. As moms do, she kept one eye on the crib as she organized things. She thought she saw movement in the crib, but when she turned she heard a light thump and everything appeared normal.

Lois smirked and peered into the crib. "Was I imagining that or did I just see my little boy float?"

For days after, she looked for signs that he'd do it again. She didn't tell Clark because she didn't want to get his hopes up. But hers already were.

Lois thought there might be a chance now. And though she couldn't prove it, she comforted herself by believing that Joel may not have lost everything that made him his father's son.


	13. Chapter 13

Months passed by as Lois settled into a routine with Joel, which even allowed her to go back to work.

She'd drop Joel off at Watchtower three days a week, and since it was near the Planet, she'd come by on lunch breaks or in between investigating stories. She kept a picture of 'her boys,' as she deemed Clark and Joel, on her desk, and was mostly content.

However, Clark hadn't mentioned the wedding, and Lois was loath to bring it up and sound insecure. She knew he had duties which kept him occupied, and he'd make as much time as he could for her and Joel. Still, so often when he came home, he'd appear distracted if not outright tired.

At the Planet, they'd work on stories together, but they didn't spend too much time on personal matters. It seemed between work and the baby, they couldn't catch a break.

Lois tried to make herself believe it didn't bother her, but as Clark's Blur duties got more and more demanding, she worried that Joel and herself would slip further into the background in Clark's life. He had said that the ring was a promise – but was it one of convenience only?

Some days she'd talk to Clark about Joel, and while he seemed interested, he was also quite distracted. And when he'd finally have a little time, she'd be exhausted and would sometimes snap at him just out of sheer frustration. Clark started keeping his distance, perhaps thinking she needed a little space when in reality, she needed just the opposite.

She needed him to be there for her.

Just as Lois was about to give up on Clark though, he came through. Like the Blur, he saved her at the last possible minute.

~L&C~

It was lunchtime, and per usual, Clark was nowhere to be found. Lois sighed and took out her packed lunch, convincing herself that it was more efficient to eat at work, so she could get back to her story. Then she could wrap up earlier and pick up Joel at Watchtower.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and a blue and red note landed on her desk. Lois smiled to herself, curious as to why Clark was using this throwback.

Addressed to her, she looked on the back: "Meet me on the roof at 8 PM."

"Interesting," she said to herself, secretly thrilling at the idea of a 'clandestine-like' rendezvous with Clark. They hadn't had much time for romance between his duties and Joel… "Speaking of, who will look after him tonight?" Lois wondered aloud softly.

Lois called her cousin, who had done more than her fair share of babysitting duties. She felt bad for asking for one more little favor…

"Hey, cuz. How's Joel?"

"He's fine. Taking a nap. Really, he's been no problem, Lois. How are things at work?"

"Fine," Lois said in between taking a bite of her sandwich. "Um, just wanted to ask you… And feel free to say no. I know you've clocked in more babysitting hours than you can probably stomach, it's just that—"

Chloe laughed. "Clark's already asked me. It's fine. Joel will stay with me tonight. You can pick him up in the morning."

"I'll make it up to you, Chloe. I promise!" Lois said, so grateful for such a wonderful cousin in her life.

"I'll hold you to it," Chloe joked. "You and Clark have been crazy busy… I know you need some time together."

Lois found herself looking down at her ring once more, hoping it still meant to Clark what it meant to her. "Yeah… we do. Okay, Chlo. Thanks again. See you mañana."

~L&C~

Lois finished up work early so she'd have time to run home and freshen up for her date with Clark. She tried not to pin too many hopes on this one rendezvous, but she was curious why he wanted to meet this way.

She got back to Metropolis around 7:30, which gave her enough time to hunt down a parking spot and double check her makeup. She wore a turquoise dress, with a fitted bodice and a cute, swishy skirt, just below her knees. It definitely wasn't something she'd wear to work, and she hoped Clark would appreciate her extra effort.

Lois made her way to the roof, butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was just Clark, after all…

As she stepped onto the roof, Lois let out an involuntary gasp at the splendor around her. Stringed lights crossed overhead, and candles were lit in various corners. It was a veritable fire hazard, but considering she was having a date with the Blur, those concerns were limited.

She noticed a table set up where they could have a nice view over the city. A bottle of wine was being chilled, and two plates sat covered. The whole setting was gorgeous, but as Lois looked around, she realized one crucial thing was missing: her date.

Lois sat down at the little table with a sigh, fearing that Clark was called once again on Blur duties. She took out her phone to see if he had left her a message, disappointment settling over her.

Suddenly, she heard a 'whoosh' and looked up. "Sorry I'm late," Clark said, handing her a small bouquet of roses.

She smiled. "I'm just glad you're here," she said, as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

Clark pulled out a vase from somewhere he had stashed, and set the roses in it. "I meant to have this all put together, but I ran out of time—"

She set her hand on his to still him. "Clark, it's perfect."

He smiled back shyly, and then took a seat opposite of her. He uncovered their dishes, to reveal a rosemary chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, still hot.

"I didn't cook it myself," Clark admitted. "But I just picked it up shortly before you got here."

Lois watched Clark, as he seemed to be as nervous as she felt. She held in her laugh, letting a smile settle on her lips, as she found it funny that after so much they could still act like it was a first date with each other.

Clark poured them some wine, and lifted his glass for a toast. "To us," he said, tapping her glass.

They each took a sip and then started in on the lovely meal. The noisy streets below seemed a million miles away, as well as any worries or cares. Lois looked up at the sky, surprised to see so many stars in the city…

"Lois, the reason I asked you here tonight," Clark began after a while. He paused to take a sip of wine, perhaps searching for courage to continue.

"Yeah?" Lois prodded.

"We haven't talked about—the wedding since before Joel was born. And I was wondering—"

Lois felt her heart squeeze. What if he was calling off the engagement? He knew as well as she did that things had been difficult between them, trying to find a good work-life balance…

"Clark, it's fine if you want-if you want to call it off… I know you've had a lot to do—" She stopped herself before she went too far, seeing the look on Clark's face.

"Lois, is that what you want?" he asked softly. "To call it off?"

Lois thought about it for a moment, processing what she had said without really thinking it through, what it would be like if they didn't get married… Clark would have more freedom to do his Blur duties, and maybe that was what this was about. He would still want to be a part of Joel's life, she was sure. But could she see Clark every day at the Planet and not wonder what could have been? Could she see him and not want to kiss him or flirt with him? Could she be the mother of his child and just be a friend?

"No, of course I don't want to call it off, Clark," she said at last. "It's just—I haven't seen you much lately…I know you've been busy being the Blur. But it's not enough anymore for me to just write about it in the paper. I want to see you and—be there for you."

"I'm really not good at this, am I?" Clark said, self-deprecatingly.

"To be fair, I haven't done such a good job either. It's just that between Joel and the Planet—"

"—and the Blur being needed—"

Lois nodded. "I just miss us… and doing things together."

"Me too," Clark sighed. "I work so hard at trying to protect you, that I forget that you would prefer to be a part of it all."

"Clark, I just want to be a part of your life. Sure, I get a thrill hearing about the Blur saving us all from the bad guys. But I also know he needs a friend, a confidant. And I thought I was that."

"You are, Lois. You absolutely are. I'm sorry."

She managed a tremulous smile. "Now, about the wedding?" Lois asked nervously.

"Whenever you want to do it, I'll be there, Lois."

Lois let out a breath. "Well, that's a whole other thing as well, Clark. You see, I haven't told the General about us… or Joel. And I have no idea how he'll take it. I was thinking… what if we just had a small ceremony? Just you and I, your mom and Chloe and Oliver?"

"Lois, you'll have to tell your father eventually."

"I know… I just don't want him to think I married you out of convenience. And I know the longer I wait, the harder it will be to tell him… I just—don't know how, Clark."

"Well, why don't we invite him to the farm for dinner and tell him together?"

She brightened up at that idea. "Really? Even though he might yell at you and me both?"

"I think I can handle it, Lois. I'm a pretty strong guy," he teased. "But are _you _prepared for that?"

She reached her hand across the table to his. "As long as you're there, I'll be fine…. I think," she added with a shrug. "I mean – Joel's his grandson. Even if we can't explain all the circumstances, he has to come around. Right?"

~L&C~

Martha came into town the following weekend to meet her grandson and to give Lois and Clark moral support as they prepared to tell General Lane about Joel – and about getting married.

Lois was a flurry of nerves and even took Friday off at the Planet to ensure that everything was perfect for her father coming into town.

Martha arrived Friday afternoon, to help Lois get ready for dinner with the General that evening.

She entered the farmhouse, and the first thing she saw was Lois intently scrubbing the kitchen floor.  
"Lois, honey, it's going to be okay, I'm sure," Martha said, immediately taking her future daughter-in-law into her arms for a hug.

Lois nodded, "I keep telling myself that, and then my stomach ties in knots again and I feel obligated to scrub the life out of something." She peeled off her work gloves, and gestured towards the living room as she took Martha's small suitcase.

"I'll take this. You head on in there and meet your grandson," Lois said, setting the suitcase on the stairs and then following behind Mrs. Kent.

Martha let out an involuntary gasp of delight as she came upon the small crib. Joel was almost six months old, and she couldn't believe so much time had passed by already without her meeting her grandson.

"He's already getting to be a big boy," Lois said proudly, reaching in to pick up her son. "Come on, little guy. Time to meet Grandma."

Joel gripped a small stuffed giraffe in his fist. It was a bit wet, as Joel had been gumming it due to getting his first teeth.

Lois passed Joel to Martha. "Sorry about the soggy giraffe. He can't seem to keep it out of his mouth."

Martha was all smiles. "I don't mind. Lois… he's so precious!" she cooed, switching into a higher-pitched 'baby voice.' "Yes he is!" she said brightly, quickly rewarded by a smile from Joel.

"Do you mind watching him a minute? I need to start thawing the chicken," Lois said, moving towards the kitchen.

"Go ahead, Lois. We'll be just fine, I'm sure," Martha said, smiling down at her grandson.

As Lois headed back into the kitchen, Martha marveled at the baby in her arms. She was so happy that Clark had Lois in his life, and this small miracle was an added bonus. She had worried for a long time that he wouldn't be able to have any children given his heritage, and she knew from experience how painful that discovery can be.

Joel started making some noises like he might want to eat, so Martha took him into the kitchen. She was surprised by how natural it felt to her to hold a baby, and was overwhelmed by the feeling.

To hide her sudden emotion, she instead focused on the task at hand. "Lois? Do you have any bottles prepared? I think he's hungry."

"Oh?" Lois said, pulling one from the fridge. "I just need to warm it up a bit."

Martha watched as Lois prepared the bottle and took Joel. She was a natural mother, and Martha was glad to see it. She hadn't been worried about Lois, as she always suspected that Lois could handle pretty much anything. At least not about being a mother. But Martha could also see that Lois kept busying herself with small tasks. What Lois really feared was disapproval from her father.

"Have you managed to tell your father anything about Joel?" Martha ventured carefully.

Lois shook her head. "I can't seem to find the right moment. That's why I'm forcing myself to see him in person. The words keep getting stuck in my throat over the phone…"

"What are you afraid he'll say, Lois? Surely he knew you and Clark were… dating?"

Lois nodded. "Kinda. I mean, last I talked to the General, he didn't exactly ask about my love life. He was more concerned about where my career was headed – and why I keep writing stories about the Blur. He doesn't exactly like non-traditional heroes," Lois tried to explain. "And, well, I've always felt like the screw-up in the family. I mean, I practically raised my sister after Mom died, but it was never enough. Lucy had the brains, and I was too busy taking care of her to worry about my own grades."

"But surely your father sees you as more than your high school accomplishments."

Lois scoffed. "But see, that's where it started. The measuring up to my sister, I mean. While I made sure Lucy got her homework done and had a packed lunch, I'd forget to finish assignments… and then, when Lucy went off to the best schools in Europe, it was too late for me. And I feel like I've been playing catch up ever since."

"Oh, Lois, honey…" Martha said sympathetically, giving her a hug.

"And I'm just worried that the General will just see this as another mistake… I can't explain to him all the details of why and how… all I can hope for is that the fact that Clark and I will get married will make it all right in his eyes. Cause I can't explain the other parts, like Clark and I told you. About how it happened in the future. And how it's a miracle at all that I even got pregnant."

"And… Clark's powers? Do you think Joel will have them too?"

Lois shrugged, looking guilty. "I don't know, Mrs. K. And if he doesn't, it likely will be my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

Lois seamlessly passed Joel back to Martha as she began assembling ingredients for dinner. "Because—I'm human. And I had to use blue k during the pregnancy, and to recover from it. And I breast feed Joel. Every day I basically poison my son with blue meteor rock – reducing his chances of having Clark's abilities. And I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse."

"Oh, Lois. You can't blame yourself. I'm sure Clark doesn't."

"No, of course he doesn't. I do though. But I don't know… there have been—moments, when I think I saw him do something—special. But then, I don't know if it is my over hopeful imagination. I guess time will tell," Lois sighed, throwing some diced vegetables into a container to fry up later. "But meanwhile… I just hope the General will be okay with all this," she finished quietly.

Martha put her free hand on Lois' shoulder. "Well, I'm here. I'll do what I can to help him understand."

"Thanks, Mrs. K. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

~L&C~

Clark blurred in an hour before the General was supposed to arrive. He gave Lois a quick kiss and his mom a hug, then made a beeline to his son.

"Hey there," he cooed, picking up Joel from his crib. Martha smiled at seeing her son and grandson together.

"You and Lois are natural parents," she commented.

Lois and Clark exchanged smiles. "Well, Clark's quite handy to have around. When he's here, that is."

Clark looked slightly abashed. "It's been a bit difficult lately. But I'm trying."

"Well, just remember that marriage is all about compromise. And while you two may have some more –complications than other couples, I know you can make it work," Martha said.

Clark moved towards Lois and kissed her temple. "I think we know that."

"We're just trying to find our way," Lois said, pulling the chicken out of the oven.

"I meant to ask, Lois. When did you learn how to cook?" Martha marveled, remembering Lois to be a bit less than skilled in the kitchen.

Lois laughed. "Well, I wouldn't put any high hopes on dinner. I've just watched a few videos and try to follow some recipes. But it should be edible."

All three adults turned as lights flashed in the driveway, indicating that Sam Lane had arrived.

"Holy… it's go-time," Lois said, untying her small apron. She glanced around, unsure, the apron still in her hand. She turned towards Clark and then the door, and back to Clark again. "I don't know how we should do this…" Clark gently took the apron from her hand and gave her a smile. Lois nodded and smiled back, seeming to take some courage from him. Her glance swung back to Martha. "Mrs. K? Maybe, could you give us a minute? Take Joel in the living room or something… and um, listen for a good time to make an appearance."

Martha nodded, though she looked a little uncertain.

Clark turned to Lois, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. "It will be fine, Lois."

She looked into his eyes, trying to feel reassured, but instead she wished her stomach would stop flipping about. "I hope so, Smallville."

Sam Lane knocked on the door, and Lois took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

~L&C~

General Sam Lane was indebted to the Kents, as they had looked after his little girl for so many years. He always knew there might be a chance that Lois was interested in that son of theirs, Clark, but he couldn't see what Lois saw in him.

From what Sam knew, Clark worked in a basement of a newspaper and still lived in his mother's house. He hadn't gone out in the world and really made anything of himself. Sam thought his little Lo' could do better. But then, her decisions weren't always the best.

Sam knocked on the door of the Kents', and saw his daughter with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, Dad. Um, you know Clark?" she said, stepping aside to let the General in.

Sam gave Clark an appraising look, and seemed to find something wanting. "Yes, how do you do, son?"

Clark shook Sam's hand, and then cleared his throat. "Um, fine, sir. Lois and I are glad that you were able to take some time out of your busy schedule to come by."

Sam mumbled a "Hmm-hmm."

"What Clark is trying to say is, we're glad to see you. Make yourself at home, Daddy," Lois said, reaching up to kiss her dad's cheek.

Sam Lane was already assessing the situation and sizing up Clark. He nodded towards Clark, "So, nothing much appears to have changed around here. Does your mother still own the place?"

"It's in her name, but I—" Clark tried to explain but was cut off.

"I see. You live in your mother's house, and work in a basement. Is that correct?" the General pushed.

Clark tried not to feel affronted. "Well, it is the bullpen of the Daily Planet. I work side by side with Lois."

General Lane grunted with disapproval. "She seems to have more bylines than you do. What exactly do you do with your time, Clark?"

Seeing Clark struggle with how to answer, Lois jumped in. "Daddy, Clark and I work together a lot. He just gives me the byline sometimes. That's just how sweet he is," she said, patting Clark's shoulder.

"We look after each other," Clark interjected.

Sam Lane nodded, "Good, because if Lois is going to be spending any time around here, there's a few things that are gonna have to be ensured they are up to code."

"What?" Clark said under his breath, nervously. "Like scrubbing the bathroom tile with a toothbrush?"

Sam handed Clark a list. "That's number seventeen."

"You're not kidding," Clark realized, as Lois gave him a helpless shrug.

"No, I never do. Though I feel a little uncomfortable inspecting the enemy camp, your mother is my major opposition in the senate."

"Oh, does that mean you're finally running for office, Daddy?" Lois inquired, very much aware that Martha was probably listening very closely to their conversation.

Sam shook his head, "Ah no, sweetheart, I'm the senior military advisor on a new bill: the Vigilante Registration Act."

Clark tried to bite his tongue. "And by 'vigilante' you mean—" he said derisively, not liking where this was going.

"Vigilantes, weekend warriors of mass destruction, who run around inciting anarchy," Sam clarified.

Lois glanced at Clark, and her eyes flickered towards the living room, as she thought he heard a faint baby gurgle.

Clark took a steadying breath, and tried to get Sam to see things his way. "Well I don't think they incite anarchy. They stop crime, protect people."

Sam gave Clark a stern stare down. "And they commit acts of terrorism. Like the RAO tower in Metropolis, blown to kingdom come, no evidence of explosives, you wanna know why? Because one of those superfreaks did it."

Just then, a loud baby cry cut through the tension in the room. "Is that a baby?" Sam asked.

Martha cautiously peeked around the corner, and Lois reached out to take her son. "Um, Daddy, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Joel."


	14. Chapter 14

Lois held her breath, watching her father.

His eyes narrowed, and he grunted softly, low in his throat. Sam Lane's brow tensed, and Lois waited… hoping that his face would soften. That he'd see Clark's hand in hers, and the preciousness that was Joel and he'd melt. Just like she had, like they all had.

She felt Clark move ever slightly, and she squeezed his hand, indicating to him to wait. It was like a fragile bubble had filled the room, and Lois wasn't sure what would happen when it popped.

Lois saw her father frown at the baby across the room. Then, his gazed turned on her, clearly angry. She felt crushed, like she couldn't bring air into her lungs, as she waited for the weight of her father's fury to come down on her.

"Lois, outside. Now," he ground out in a low voice.

Clark once again squeezed her hand. "You don't have to go, Lois," he said to her softly.

But she let go of his hand, and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay, Smallville."

Sam Lane stepped outside and began pacing the porch. Lois glanced at Martha and Joel and she tried to brave a smile, but she felt fear well up inside her. She took a steadying breath, and walked outside to meet what awaited her.

"Daddy, please listen—" she started softly, hoping to keep him calm and rational.

"I don't even know where to begin, young lady," Sam said sternly, his hands crossed behind his back as he paced. "You have really disappointed me. I knew this Clark Kent wasn't good for you, but how could you be so irresponsible as to—"

"We're getting married," she blurted, trying to stem the tide of parental disapproval and knowing she was going to fail miserably. Her cheeks flushed, hearing how it must sound to her father's ears.

"I will not have you married to a man who doesn't even own his own house!"

"But I love him. Please, give Clark a chance. He's a good man—"

Sam pointed accusingly towards the door where Clark presumably was still standing behind. "A good man does not get a young lady pregnant and then ask her to marry him. Can he even support you? I raised you better than this, Lois."

"Daddy, you don't understand. It's not like that," she pleaded.

"Then tell me how it is, Lo'."

"It—just happened," she breathed out, knowing she couldn't explain to him how she wanted to. No matter what she said, she'd look irresponsible and foolish.

Sam looked down at his daughter, thinking a moment. Then he nodded, as if deciding something. "We'll put the baby up for adoption. You can live with me on base until-"

"No! Daddy, listen to me. Listen to _yourself_!" she said, moving to stand practically just under his nose. "That child is my whole world, and he's your flesh and blood! I would never give him up! Do you hear me? Never!"

"Then we'll take the boy and get you off this farm, and away from that Clark Kent," he answered decisively.

Lois shook her head, unbelieving what she was hearing. "You're not listening to me. Look, I appreciate that you like straight talk, so I will give it to you in one razor sharp line," she said, feeling tears well up. "I'm staying with Clark, and if you love me...you will respect that."

"Lois, I cannot watch you throw your life away. As long as you are with that obvious vigilante sympathizer, who can't even support himself, let alone a family!—don't ask for any help from me."

Clark stepped outside at that, having heard enough from the sidelines. "Sir, you don't understand. I love your daughter."

"Then you stay the hell away from her!"

Clark moved closer to Lois, settling his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, sir."

"Daddy, please try to understand," Lois pleaded.

Sam Lane grunted, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Lois. I can't do this," he said, heading to his truck.

"General Lane—" Clark called out, but Lois shook her head.

"Let him go, Clark. It's over," Lois said, sounding defeated. She sunk onto the steps as grief washed over her, and she watched her father drive away.

Quietly, Clark sat down next to her, taking her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Lois," he said, rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault, Smallville. The General sees things in black and white. I've lost him forever, Clark," she cried, her voice breaking. "All I ever wanted was for my father to be proud of me. I wanted to live up to who my mother was, at least in his eyes… and I've failed, every time."

"He'll come around, Lois. I'm sure he will. It was just – a shock, I bet. It will be okay, I promise," Clark said soothingly.

"I wish I could believe you Clark," she whispered through her tears.

~L&C~

Sam knew Lois wasn't thinking rationally. But he didn't trust Clark Kent. He pulled out his cell phone, and called a contact he had at Fort Abrams.

"Get me a work-up on Clark Kent. Kilo, Echo, November, Tango. He's hiding something."

Lois might think she was in love with Clark, but Sam Lane needed to prove to her that she was wrong, and that hitching herself to him would be a big mistake. Even with a child.

Something wasn't right about Kent. And Sam was determined to find out what that something was.

~L&C~

Lois moped around the farmhouse the rest of the weekend, not sure how she would reconcile with the General. She knew if he gave Clark a chance, that he'd come to appreciate him. But Lois also knew that the more time General Lane spent with Clark, the more likely it was that he might discover his secret. And if Joel showed any indications of having Clark's powers- perhaps it was just as well that things ended up as they had.

Still, it did nothing to ease the tightness in her chest when she thought about the look of disdainful disapproval her father had given her Friday night.

Thank goodness for the Kents. And Chloe.

She might not have the General in her corner, but she knew who her true family was.

~L&C~

Lois told Chloe what happened with the General when she dropped Joel off at Watchtower on Monday morning.

"Oh, Lois… I'm so sorry," Chloe said, full of sympathy as she pulled her cousin into her arms for a hug. "Maybe he'll come around. You just need to give it some time."

Lois shook her head. "I don't think so, Chloe. The General is very cut and dry when it comes to these things."

"Even if it means ostracizing his own grandson?" Chloe asked doubtfully. "I don't know, Lois. Once he realizes what he's lost in all this, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Maybe," Lois answered, but she didn't look convinced. "Um, but there was something else I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Chloe asked, intrigued by the change of subject.

Lois suddenly grinned at her cousin. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh, Lois! Of course!" Chloe cried, once more hugging Lois. "So I guess that means you and Clark have set a date?"

"Yeah, in two weeks."

"Two weeks? That doesn't give us much time."

Lois nodded. "I know. But it will be a small wedding. I mean, since the General won't be there—I just want you and Ollie, and Mrs. K, of course. And Clark's friends… And if Dad won't come, Lucy won't either – not that she'd want to," Lois thought aloud, sounding resigned to what seemed like permanent rifts in her family fabric. "Anyway, we thought we'd have an outdoor wedding, right on the farm."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful, Lois." Chloe closed the window she had been working on, and opened a Word document on Watchtower's main computer. "You just tell me what colors you want, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Way ahead of you," Lois smiled, handing Chloe a small notebook full of colorful tabs. "Even though it's taken Clark and I a while to get it organized, I've been thinking about it for months. Now, blue tabs are my top choices, and the yellow ones are secondary…"

~L&C~

General Lane was called into Lieutenant General Slade Wilson's office early Monday morning.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Sam, standing at attention.

"At ease, General," Slade said, opening a folder. "My men looked into Clark Kent. Couldn't find so much as a parking ticket."

"Indeed?"

Slade nodded. "However, he appears to sympathize with the vigilantes, as you had suspected. And there may be some evidence that points to him being one himself."

Sam Lane frowned at that. "I knew I was right about him. He doesn't know what a real hero is."

"We'll keep an eye on him. I'll let you know if we find anything else."

"Thank you, sir."

~L&C~

Clark held Joel, waiting for Lois to get off work and meet him at Watchtower. They were getting married in two days, and their friends wanted to give them a nice sendoff.

Clark approached Oliver, who was busy getting himself a beer.

"I can't believe how easily you settled into this Dad thing, Clark. Gotta say, I'm quite impressed with how you've handled it all."

"Thanks, Oliver. I appreciate that. I'm sure you'll make a great father one day, too," Clark said, trying to return the compliment.

Oliver shrugged, self-deprecatingly. "Not so sure. Chloe barely allows me to use the term 'girlfriend.' I have a feeling it will take her a lot longer to come around to the idea of more than that."

"She does care about you, Oliver. Surely you know that."

Oliver took a drink of his beer. "I guess I do. But, uh, hey –tonight's about you and Lois, right? Where is she?"

"She texted that she's on her way over." Clark shifted Joel into his other arm, and seamlessly picked up Joel's giraffe he had dropped on the table. "But there was something I wanted to ask you about first. I know I have horrible timing, and I should have asked you weeks ago… Will you stand up with me at the wedding? You're there for me on the worst days of my life. I'd like you to be there on the best."

Oliver appeared speechless a moment and then emphatically nodded. "Are you kidding me? Of course, Clark. It'd be an honor."

"What's all this?" said Lois, stepping into Watchtower and taking in the party atmosphere.

Chloe greeted Lois with a glass of champagne. "Just want to give you and Clark a little party before the big day."

Jon Jones, Bart, and even AC were there. They all raised a glass together. "To Lois and Clark. The two best friends anyone could have. May they always be there for each other, and may their marriage be filled with joy," Chloe toasted.

"To Lois and Clark!" echoed around the room.

Lois took a sip and then stepped over to her groom-to-be. "Hey there. How are my two favorite boys doing?"

Clark passed Joel to Lois. "He's washed and fed. Just waiting for you… and so am I," Clark said the last huskily, leaning to give Lois a kiss.

"Are you ready to do this as much as I am?" she whispered.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Clark answered with a sultry smile. "Come on. Let's go enjoy the party."

~L&C~

A few days later, Lois stood in front of a mirror, wearing Mrs. Kent's old wedding dress. She'd had it altered a bit, but the full ballerina skirt suited her. Lois was waiting for Chloe to come back upstairs to help her finish her hair and makeup.

But instead, Martha Kent came in the room.

"Oh, Lois! You look beautiful!" she said, taking her into her arms.

"Thanks, Mrs. K. This dress really is perfect."

"I'm honored that you wanted to wear it," Martha said, sitting down next to Lois.

"What is it?" Lois asked, as Martha seemed to be searching for words.

Martha pulled out an envelope. "While Chloe was organizing things, we came across a box of your old stuff. I found this envelope in it," she said, passing it to Lois. "It's from your mother. To be read on your wedding day."

Lois caressed the letters on the envelope, realizing how seldom she allowed herself to think about her mother.

"I wasn't sure if I should give it to you. I'll take it away and never mention it again. It's just – as a mother, I know I'd want my daughter to read something I wrote, if it were me. I'm sorry if I—"

Lois lifted her hand, "It's okay, Mrs. K. Thank you."

"Do you want me to leave?" Martha asked, uncertain.

Lois shook her head, reaching for Martha's hand to sit beside her. "No, stay. I may need a shoulder to cry on in a second."

Martha gave Lois a sympathetic smile. "Honestly, Chloe and I debated for several days whether we should tell you—"

"It's fine…"

Lois took out the letter, unfolding the sheet on her lap, and began to read aloud:

_"Dear Lois, On this day, more than any other, I wish I could be there for you. I know you will look beautiful, and I know you might be a bit nervous. But I also know that you would only marry a man who you love with your whole heart. So be confident in that. But a marriage is made of compromises—or, as I call them, co-promises. That means that at each crossroad, each decision you make together, you each make a promise. You promise to love each other, to hear the other one out, to let the other one win sometimes. A marriage takes work, but I know you. You are industrious and love with all of who you are. And this is what should guide you today: knowledge that you are loved and that you and your husband will make co-promises each and every day… Oh, Lois. How I wish I could be there for you today. All I can hope for is that you will be surrounded with those who care about you, and that they will tell you that you look beautiful, and that you are a special person. Because you are. And I'm sure that your husband is special as well. Love him well, my dear. Because that is all that we have when it is all said and done… love and the memory of love. Create those memories, every day. Because you don't know how many you will have. And make this day, the memory of promises. Promises of love and hope and joy. All my love—Mom."_

When Lois glanced up, her own watery eyes met those of Martha's. "Your mother was full of such wisdom."

"Yeah, I know," Lois said, reaching for a tissue. "But I'm lucky… because I have been given two mothers. Mrs. K, I wouldn't be where I am today if you and Mr. Kent hadn't taken me under your wing. You've treated me like a daughter for years… and today, I'll finally become one."

"Oh, Lois, come here!" Martha said, reaching to take Lois in her arms. "You are such a sweet person. I'm so proud of the woman you've become, and I know your mother would be too."

"Thanks," Lois said simply, just as Chloe came into the room.

"The tears will have to wait until after pictures! Now, we have a wedding to get ready for!"

~L&C~

Joel had been napping all morning, and everyone had decided it was best to wait shortly before the wedding would start to wake him and get him ready.

While Chloe helped Lois finish getting ready, Martha headed down the hallway to where Joel slept.

She smiled to herself, glad that she had given Lois her mom's letter. It seemed to be the words Lois needed to hear.

Martha entered the baby's room, but Joel wasn't there. She headed downstairs to see if Clark had woken him up.

Casually, Martha approached the small group gathered in the living room, as they all prepared to head outside for the ceremony. "Has anyone seen Joel?"

Clark wasn't among them, but he was heading down the stairs just as Martha had asked everyone else. "Clark, where is Joel?"

"I thought he was napping," Clark said.

"He's not in his room," Martha confirmed, as a flutter of worry hit her stomach.

Clark gave her a nod, and then turned back up the stairs with Martha following. "Maybe Chloe got him?" Martha suggested, seeing her son's shoulders begin to tense up with worry.

Joel was able to crawl, and while he hadn't ever managed to escape his crib, there was always an off chance he might. They called for him, and when there was no answer, Clark honed in on his super hearing to see if he could hear his son anywhere.

"Anything?" Martha asked, recognizing what Clark was doing.

He shook his head, his brow beginning to crease with worry. "I'll do a quick check around," Clark said, before blurring off to check the farm and the premises.

Martha headed back down the stairs, stopping to glance at the shut door where Lois was getting ready. She hoped they'd find Joel. This wasn't exactly how one wanted their wedding day to go.

Martha looked about at the room of mostly Clark's friends, most of whom where super heroes of one stripe of another. Surely Joel wouldn't get far if everyone helped in the search. "Everyone! Attention, please! Has anyone seen the baby?"

All around, people shook their head in the negative. AC and Victor came up to Martha, to see if they could help.

"Just have a look around. He can crawl, so he may just be lost somewhere," she said with a weak smile, starting to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

Joel simply couldn't have gotten too far on his own. That only left one terrifying possibility, and she couldn't let herself think the worst. Not yet.

~L&C~

A few moments later, Clark stood in the doorway, a tiny stuffed giraffe in his hand and a bereft look on his face.

Clark glanced around at the expectant faces all around him, struggling to tell them what he discovered. "He—he's gone. Someone took him," he said, holding up the tiny toy as evidence. He scanned the room, trying to make himself do something, anything.

After a second, Oliver stepped forward. "Where did you find that?"

Clark looked at the tiny giraffe in his hands, covered in dust and a bit wet where Joel had been gumming it not long ago. "At the end of the driveway."

"Did you see anything else?" he asked, nodding to Bart and Victor to go check out outside, in case Clark missed something.

Clark nodded, seeming to focus again, "Tire tracks. Behind the house. And footprints."

~L&C~

"Lois, you look beautiful," Chloe said sincerely.

"You pulled it off. I could never get my hair to do this on my own," Lois said, angling herself in the mirror to get a better look at Chloe's up-do.

A soft knock was heard at the door. "Lois?"

"Clark! What do you want? You're supposed to be outside already," Chloe chided through the door.

"Clark? What is it?" Lois asked, hearing the note of concern in Clark's voice that Chloe seemed to have missed.

The doorknob turned and Clark peeked in.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," Chloe rebuked playfully, moving to push the door closed.

But Clark wouldn't budge, and when Chloe saw the look of utter fear and despair on his face, she backed away.

"Clark, what happened?" Chloe asked slowly.

"I'm afraid there won't be a wedding here today," Clark said slowly, his eyes meeting Lois' in her mirror.

She turned around to face him, fear slaking through her. "What's going on, Clark?" she asked.

Clark lifted Joel's little giraffe, staring at it a moment before he spoke. "It's Joel—Lois, he's gone."

**End of Book I**That's right. There will be a sequel! I'm sorry to leave you on this cliffhanger, but someone mentioned General Lane, and a story took shape from there - and more than I can tie up in just a few short parts. I will do my best to get the sequel going, and begin posting the second book somewhere between 2 weeks and a month from now.

I'd suggest following me on this website, so you will be informed as soon as I begin posting again!

In the meantime, speculate, speculate, speculate! :)

The working title of the sequel is** Hidden Threats.**


	15. Update!

You can find the sequel HERE!


End file.
